Yuuhi no Yakusoku
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: Hace años una amistad comenzo de la misma manera en que termino. Se han vuelto a encontrar y ninguno lo sabe, varias cosas han cambiado ¿recordaran aquel pasado? CH6 UP!
1. Un encuentro inesperado

"**Yuuhi no Yakusoku"**

**Capitulo Uno: Un encuentro inesperado**

Tarde soleada. Niños jugando. Una visión muy normal en la pequeña aldea en donde solía residir un pequeño de tan solo seis años, que no hacia mas que contemplarlos a través de una de las ventanas del enorme palacio en donde se encontraba actualmente. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder salir y jugar con los demás, sin tener que preocuparse de nada. Da un pequeño suspiro, que más bien suena como un lamento. Sabía a la perfección que eso jamás sucedería. Siempre se encontraría siendo alejado de los demás. Sin poder soportar mas la situación, se levanto y salio corriendo, dispuesto a jugar al menos una vez en compañía de alguien.

Lo habitual no tardo en suceder, y los demás niños se alejaron al verlo acercarse. Sus expresiones eran serias, lamentándose por tener que verle justo cuando se encontraban jugando tranquilamente. La pelota con la cual se divertían, la tomaron rápidamente y se fueron lo mas lejos posible de el. Al hallarse completamente solo otra vez, no tuvo mas remedio que regresar de nuevo a la "protección" del palacio donde vivía. Miro hacia atrás una sola vez, y con asombro y tristeza comprobó que habían regresado y continuaban con sus juegos. Un débil bufido se hizo oír, antes de que desapareciera detrás de las grandes puertas del lugar.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue regresar a su punto de observación, viéndolos jugar animadamente. Sin embargo, esta ocasión ya no sintió mas dolor por ello, sino que por el contrario, lentamente parecía que ya no le importaba en lo absoluto. Sintió como alguien corría la puerta de la habitación, y dirigió su mirada de manera seria. Su expresión cambio al ver a una hermosa mujer avanzar sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, pero con gran ternura. Olvidándose momentáneamente lo que había sucedido anteriormente, camina hacia ella, abrazándola firmemente. Ella no puede hacer mas que devolverle el abrazo de manera gustosa, acariciando su cabeza con suaves movimientos. No era de extrañarse lo que pensaba o sentía el pequeño. Era algo inevitable, y ambos lo sabían muy bien.

-"Levanta ese animo"- murmura dulcemente.

-"Vámonos. Ya no quiero estar aquí"- responde rápidamente.

-"Debes ser fuerte y no dejarte dominar por ellos"-

-"Pero nadie desea jugar conmigo"- insiste el.

-"Nunca dejes que eso te afecte. Algún día lo comprenderán"- menciona dándole un nuevo abrazo –"Estaré siempre que me necesites"-

Sin decir nada más, asiente a las palabras de su madre. Poco después ella se retira, dejándolo para que comprendiera mejor cada una de sus palabras. Pasaron varias horas antes de que fuera vencido por el sueño. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. Una vez más, ella entra en la habitación para comprobarlo. El cabello del niño ahora se encontraba de un color negro como la noche que los envolvía, provocándole un suspiro. Conforme su hijo crecía, le era más difícil el poder esconderle asuntos tan delicados como este. Pero sabia que todo esto sucedía por una simple razón, cosa de la cual jamás se arrepintió. Lo único que pedía, era que su pequeño pudiera tener una vida lo mas normal posible, debido a la herencia a la que pertenecía.

Al día siguiente, los aldeanos ya se encontraban trabajando, desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Varios de los hombres habían salido de la aldea para cumplir con su trabajo. En una de las chozas, una pequeña de cabellos negros se frotaba los ojos con pereza. En la cocina, su madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno, mientras esperaba por el regreso de su marido. La niña se acerca a ella con una gran sonrisa, viéndola el trabajar. No tardo mucho en ofrecer su ayuda. Al haber terminado, con gran alegría, sale de su hogar para comenzar a corretear a las gallinas que se habían acercado a ella en busca de comida. Su inocente juego se ve interrumpido en cuanto divisa a un grupo de personas aproximándose a su aldea, posando su mirada en una persona en particular. Se ensancha su sonrisa al distinguirlo claramente y sin vacilación alguna corre hacia el.

-"¡Regresaste!"- grita entusiasmada.

El hombre se detiene y recibe en sus brazos a su pequeña, saludándola con efusividad. El grupo que venia con el, se dirige a sus propias chozas, pidiendo por un merecido descanso. Ella sonríe y le pide entrar a desayunar también, a lo que asiente de manera gustosa. Al entrar en el humilde lugar, su hija se encarga de colocar su armadura y armas en el lugar correspondiente, mientras el saluda a su mujer, sentándose en la mesa poco después. La señora sirve un poco de alimento en los tres tazones que se encontraban, respectivamente para ellos. La mañana transcurre normalmente, y sin ningún pendiente, padre e hija van al prado a jugar. La sonrisa de la niña nunca desaparece de su rostro mientras su padre la mira correr y jugar sin preocupación alguna.

-"Ven aquí un momento. Necesito mostrarte algo"- la llama repentinamente.

Acudiendo a su llamado, se coloca delante de el, mirándolo curiosamente.

-"Esta ocasión decidí traerte un regalo"- menciona con una sonrisa.

-"¿Ah si? ¿Qué fue lo que me trajiste?"- pregunta impaciente.

-"Espera y lo veras"- dice sonriendo mas ampliamente.

Se levanta y coloca sus dedos en su boca, dando una especie de silbido. Su hija lo observa de manera curiosa y sin comprender. De pronto, escucha un sonido el venir de entre los árboles. Al principio se asusta un poco y se refugia detrás del hombre; sin embargo, algo la incita a mirar en dirección del sonido. Una nueva sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al ver que un pequeño animal se acercaba a ellos, al parecer también muy contento con la situación. Sin temor, ella se acerca y lo acaricia suavemente, provocando un sonido de satisfacción del animal. Eso solo provoca una ligera risita de la niña.

-"Es ahora tuya"- indica su padre –"Y espero que sepas cuidarla"-

-"Es muy bonita ¿pero como se llama?"- pregunta.

-"Ponle el nombre que desees. Aunque debo decirte que deberás tener cuidado, pues es una neko-demonio"-

-"¿Neko-demonio?"-

-"Así es. Te parecerá extraño, puesto que nuestra aldea es de exterminadores, pero a diferencia de otros youkai, ella es de confianza"-

-"Si de verdad es mía, entonces la llamare Kirara"-

La gatita maúlla y comienza a mover sus dos colas con alegría.

-"Parece que le gusta el nombre"-

-"Debemos regresar. Tu madre se preocupara por nosotros"-

-"Esta bien"-

Kirara maúlla nuevamente y brinca a los brazos de su nueva dueña, preparándose para partir. Regresan por el camino escondido muy bien entre los árboles del bosque, platicando animadamente. A ella le fascinaba escuchar las aventuras que su padre vivía al viajar de aldea en aldea para cumplir con su misión: exterminar youkais problemáticos. Y, a pesar de lo que mencionaban sus amigas en la aldea, estaba dispuesta a seguir con el negocio de su familia y dedicarse a la exterminación. Deseaba ser de los mejores taijiya de la aldea. Y conforme pasaba el tiempo, iba asegurándose cada vez más de que eso era lo que deseaba realmente.

Intentando vencer sus miedos, una vez más, se aventura a jugar con el resto de los chicos de la aldea. Antes de que alguien pudiera alejarse, hizo lo mejor que pudo para bloquearles el paso. Ellos lo miraron con algo de asombro, confusión y sobre todo temor. Toda la gente del lugar ya sabia que tipo de ser habitaba en el palacio de su aldea.

-"Expliquenme porque nadie desea jugar conmigo"- pide seriamente.

Todos se miran entre si, pero el mayor del grupo se coloca delante del resto de sus amigos, esperando intimidar al niño. Al ver su semblante tan decisivo, solo se limito a reír con arrogancia, provocando la confusión, ahora en el. Entendiendo de que se trataba, sus amigos también comenzaron a reír a lo bajo de las reacciones del chico.

-"Nunca jugaríamos con alguien como tu"- bufa –"Y no tenemos ninguna intención de permanecer a tu lado"-

-"Merezco una mejor explicación"- pide el.

-"No tenemos nada que hablar contigo"- menciona otro.

-"Y será mejor para ti que ya te largues"- amenaza un tercer chico.

Considerando la desventaja en la que se encontraba, no le queda más opción que asentir de mala manera y se retira sigilosamente. Viendo que se encontraban otra vez ocupados en sus asuntos, se agacha levemente, recogiendo algo del piso. Giro rápidamente y aventó una pequeña piedra hacia ellos, dándole justamente al mayor del grupo. Al caer en cuenta de lo sucedido, se volvieron en su contra y comenzaron a perseguirlo.

Para su mala suerte, algunos aldeanos vieron este último hecho, y ayudaron a atrapar al niño y la noticia corrió por toda la aldea. El intento correr desesperadamente a los brazos de su madre, pero parecía no poder llegar. Ni siquiera noto que realmente nadie podía darle alcance, debido a su velocidad. Al llegar sano y salvo a su hogar, su madre lo abrazo al verlo tan agitado. Las grandes puertas del palacio pronto se encontraban amenazadas con ser derribadas. Todo con tal de atraparlo.

-"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Inuyasha?"- pregunta de manera preocupada.

-"Solo pregunte el porque me ignoraban de esa manera"- responde simplemente.

-"¿Eso fue todo lo que hiciste?"- reitera de manera sospechosa.

-"También… le lance una piedra a uno de ellos… después de que me corrieron"- menciona simplemente.

-"Sabes bien que no debes hacer eso"- dice la mujer de manera alarmada.

-"No se porque lo hice. Solo se que quería hacerlo"-

-"Han logrado ingresar al palacio"- informa uno de los guardias.

Izayoi se levanta, indicando a su hijo que la siga. Este la obedece sin ningún reclamo. Ambos entran a una habitación y avanzan lentamente, hasta que llegan a una especie de balcón. Los aldeanos no tardan en observar como dos siluetas se asoman desde una posición segura, aun dentro del palacio. Uno de los chicos reconoce inmediatamente la sombra localizado al lado de la mujer, e indico hacia su dirección. Pero esta ocasión, el pequeño de cabellos plateados no opto por refugiarse junto a su madre. Desde ahí comenzó a comprender que debía valerse por si mismo.

Después de varias horas de discutir sobre la situación, se llego al acuerdo de prohibir la salida de Inuyasha mientras los hijos de los demás se encontraban jugando en los alrededores, mucho a la consternación de Izayoi. No se sentía capaz de poder negarle algo como eso, pero era su única opción. Era arriesgarse demasiado al hecho de que fuera expulsada de la aldea, y ella no tenia a donde ir. En cuanto todos se hubieran retirado, Inuyasha camino nuevamente hasta su madre, una expresión mas seria en su rostro.

-"¿Por qué aceptaste sus condiciones?"- pregunta.

-"Se que no es lo mejor para ti. Pero eso es solo desde un punto de vista. Así ya no podrán molestarte mas"- responde ella.

-"¿Tan malo fue lo que hice?"- cuestiona nuevamente.

-"Por supuesto. Sabes que no debes atacar a otra gente"-

-"¿Aunque ellos me agredan primero? Estaban dispuestos a atacarme a mi también"-

-"Lo hecho, hecho esta. Pero espero que no vuelva a suceder. Ahora, será mejor que vayas a dormir"-

Sin decir mas, se aleja aparentemente molesto. No era lo que el esperaba de su madre. Se despidió de ella y cerro la puerta tras de si, con algo de fuerza. Suspira. Su hijo comenzaba a comprender mejor la situación por la cual atravesaba. Tarde o temprano, preguntaría por la verdad de su origen y el porque su vida había sido de esta manera. Necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas para poder explicarle lo más posible sobre su padre, y lo que era en realidad.

En la aldea de taijiya, la situación no era muy diferente. Varios de los habitantes se encontraban preparando sus trajes y sus armas. Habían sido llamados nuevamente para una misión, en una de las aldeas de la zona oriente. Según los rumores, el tipo de youkai que se encontraban en esas regiones no eran muy peligrosos, y tomaron la oportunidad para poder llevar a los nuevos aprendices a una practica. Por su parte, el líder de la aldea también empacaba algunas cosas, pues el estaba encargado de mostrar las técnicas a los novatos, solo con la ayuda de tres hombres mas. Al momento en que estaban a punto de partir, una pequeña se acerca corriendo, mirando de manera suplicante.

-"Déjenme ir con ustedes"- pide tímidamente.

-"Sango-chan, ese no es un lugar para ti"- le llama su madre.

-"Deseo ver como se trabaja en una exterminación. Además, eso es que lo quiero hacer. Quiero convertirme en una taijiya como tu"-

-"No digas locuras, vamos, deja que tu padre se vaya"-

El hombre frente a ella parecía pensativo por algunos segundos. Algo que el pedía como requisito principal para convertirse en exterminador, era demostrar gran empeño y entusiasmo por ello. Y era algo que su hija tenia de sobra. Se preguntaba a si mismo si era una buena elección suya el entrenarla también, debido a su fuerza de voluntad. Comenzó a considerar si debería llevarla o no, pero finalmente tomo su decisión.

-"Koishii, que la niña lleve lo esencial. Vendrá con nosotros"-

Su madre no podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. Por su parte, Sango se acerco corriendo y lo abrazo con gran fuerza, antes de regresar y comenzar a guardar sus cosas. En menos de diez minutos, se encontraba totalmente lista para partir, con Kirara caminando a su lado. Los demás la veían con asombro o con desaprobación. A ella no le importaba realmente, así que solo camino donde Yahiro le esperaba. Se despidieron y comenzaron con su caminata.

Después de algunas horas, Sango comenzaba a sentir algo de cansancio. Pero era mas su deseo de probar que podía resistirlo que no menciono palabra alguna de ello. Inesperadamente, un pilar de llamas aparece a su lado, y la niña se cubre un poco para evitarlo. Su sorpresa es mayor al ver que en lugar de su pequeña mascota, ahora se encontraba un felino mucho más grande y con un rugido, la invito a montarle. Sonriendo, se coloca sobre su lomo, y, a una altura leve, comienza a avanzar, para mayor alegría suya. Su padre les observa detenidamente, aunque la neko no se aleja demasiado del grupo.

-"Llegaremos en tres días a la aldea"- anuncia.

-"¿Exactamente que tipo de demonios son?"- pregunta impaciente.

-"Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar. No pudieron darnos información alguna, pero según comprendo no hay riesgo mayor"-

-"Ah, ¿y podré verte trabajar?"-

-"Será algo arriesgado, pero ya lo discutiremos al llegar"-

Asiente de manera convencida y disfruta de su pequeño paseo sobre Kirara. Cayó la noche y tuvieron que acampar al aire libre. Aprovecharon la oportunidad para dar una nueva conferencia sobre los tipos de demonios y como identificarlos. Todos se encontraban concentrados en lo que Yahiro y los más expertos tenían que decir. A pesar de todo, la hija del jefe seguía con interés su discusión. Conforme mas oía, mas se interesaba en aprender todas las técnicas de su clan. Minutos antes de que terminaran la lección, Sango se aleja un poco de ellos acompañada de la neko, admirando el paisaje que se encontraba frente a ella y acaricio las orejas pequeñas de su mascota.

-"¿Sabes algo, Kirara? Siempre he soñado con seguir los pasos de mi padre. Desde que supe cual era el oficio de nuestra aldea, jamás se aparto de mi mente la idea de que podría aprender las técnicas. Quisiera demostrarles que soy tan capaz como cualquiera de los hombres. Se que podría lograrlo si tan solo me dieran una oportunidad"-

-"Meow"-

-"Estoy de acuerdo. Se que no es algo que debería hacer una mujer, pero no cuido. Deseo hacer lo mismo que todos ellos"-

Del otro lado, su padre escucha cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras. Observa como ha caído dormida con su mascota en brazos, mas esta última cambia a su forma más grande, brindándole protección y calor. Yahiro sonríe internamente; ella se convertiría de hecho en una de las mejores exterminadoras.

Al amanecer, todos se pusieron en camino lo más rápido posible. Sango despertó algunas horas después, aun siendo transportada con seguridad sobre Kirara. Dio una sonrisa a su padre como saludo y bajo para caminar un poco, a su lado. El día transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos, deteniéndose de vez en vez para descansar un poco. El ocaso hizo aparición, declarando que los últimos rayos del sol se reflejarían sobre ellos. No muy animados, montan un nuevo campamento, mientras que algunos mas calculan cuanto tiempo mas se harían en llegara a la aldea indicada.

-"Si mañana no hay ningún contratiempo como hoy, es posible que lleguemos antes del atardecer"- dice uno de ellos.

-"Debemos darnos prisa. Se que no son de alto riesgo, pero no hay que subestimarlos. Aceleraremos el paso para mañana para descansar un poco antes de comenzar con nuestro trabajo"- sugiere el segundo al mando.

-"Muy bien. Será mejor que descansen bien esta noche porque partimos al amanecer. No se esperara a nadie"-

Y con esto último cada uno se coloca dispuesto a dormir bajo los árboles del lugar.

Inuyasha solo observaba con molestia y envidia a los niños jugando en los campos. Aun cuando sabía que tenía prohibido salir, pedía a su madre de manera suplicante al menos una salida rápida, prometiéndole que no dejaría que alguien más lo viera. Y hasta ahora no había faltado a su palabra. Por su mente jamás pensó en mentirle a Izayoi, a quien sabia que le debía mucho. Estando pensando en varias cosas, no pudo percatarse de que se aproximaban a el peligrosamente. Sus pequeños oídos crisparon al detectarlos, pero demasiado tarde. Al sentir como intentaban acorralarlo, pensó inmediatamente en intentar escapar.

-"No iras a ningún lado"- dice uno de ellos.

-"Esta vez, nosotros haremos que pagues por haber atacado a nuestro compañero"- argumenta otro.

-"Intenta defenderte, si es que puedes"- amenazan.

El solo puede mirarlos fijamente. No tardo en descubrir cuales eran sus reales intenciones. No pudo hacer mas que sonreír un poco de manera arrogante, intimidando a sus agresores. Nadie lo había visto sonreír de ninguna manera, así que su actitud los alarmo un poco. Como ultimo movimiento, mete las manos en su pequeño haori rojo y mira hacia un lado, caminando lentamente entre ellos. Debido a que no sabían que esperar de el, se hicieron a un lado progresivamente.

-"No pienso caer en su trampa esta ocasión. Así que será mejor que me dejen pasar si no quieren tener problemas conmigo"- amenaza el con una mueca.

-"Ni creas que te tenemos miedo"- indica Yasuke, el mayor.

-"Entonces no me haré responsable"-

-"Nos esta retando ¡tras el!"-

Con un simple movimiento de su mano, consiguió su objetivo, asustándoles. Los tres chicos que lo habían amenazado salieron corriendo inmediatamente al considerar las garras de sus manos, cosa que jamás habían visto en el. Inuyasha solo da un suspiro de satisfacción al comprobar lo que había logrado; y contrario a cualquier pensamiento suyo, no se sintió en lo más mínimo arrepentido. De alguna manera, se sentía bien consigo y llego a la conclusión de haber hecho lo correcto. Al recordar que no debía demorar demasiado en regresar de nuevo al castillo, se encamino, sonriendo mentalmente de lo que había pasado y de la "victoria" que había obtenido con ello.

-"Ahora **si** tienen un motivo para alejarse de mi"- menciona a nadie en particular.

Con gran sigilo, se escabulle de los guardias hasta llegar a la habitación principal, donde Izayoi se encontraba descansando. Los ojos ambarinos de su hijo, al posarse fijamente sobre ella, atrajeron su atención, y sonrió dulcemente en el. Pasaron varias horas mientras que el pequeño se acomodo en los brazos de su madre, mientras ella le cantaba. Esa canción se encontraba en la memoria de Inuyasha desde hacia varios años atrás, recordándole cuando llegaron a la aldea donde se encontraban. Con esa dulce melodía solía arroparlo en las noches, y consolarlo cuando se encontraba triste. Cayendo dormido en sus brazos, ella lo contemplaba en silencio por algunos minutos más. Con una mano, retiro algunos mechones de cabello de su frente y planto un pequeño beso en el. Sonrió en el una vez mas y continuo arrullándolo.

-"… ¿Por qué todos me ven diferente?"- pregunta entre sueños –"Lo único que quiero es divertirme con ustedes"-

-"Lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto"- exclama ella.

-"¿Acaso hice algo malo?"- pregunta abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

-"Claro que no. Tu no tienes la culpa de ello"-

-"Pero entonces no entiendo. Si dices que nunca me porte mal…"-

-"No es por tu comportamiento, es por tu aspecto…"-

-"¿Uh? ¿Qué intentas decirme?"-

-"… Nada… aun no es el momento"-

-"Pero…"-

Inuyasha se detiene en seco al mirar a su madre una vez más. Le sorprendió ver que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, de manera clara y preocupante para el. Solo pudo abrazarla y esperar que así no la vería llorar… de nuevo. Ahora el la confortaba con una ligera sonrisa, levantando su animo un poco; pero que inevitablemente provoco un leve sollozo de ella. Su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente y la miraba de manera confundida. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Izayoi lo abrazo con fuerza, impidiendo que viera su rostro tan triste. La tranquilidad y depresión del momento se ve interrumpida en cuanto alguien corre la puerta de la habitación con rapidez y brusquedad. Ignorando la situación, se acerca a la princesa, inclinándose delante de ella.

-"Se han detectado algunos youkai cerca de nuestras tierras. Será mejor que busque algún refugio pronto. Los guardias le escoltaran"-

El grupo de exterminadores avanzan a paso lento, cruzando algunas montañas. Kirara comenzó a gruñir y su fino pelaje no tardo en erizarse, tomando una postura ofensiva. La pequeña la observa con curiosidad y solo se limita a mirar a su padre una vez. Este comprende inmediatamente al igual que varios de sus colegas. Teniendo sus trajes listos, avanzan a gran velocidad a la orden de Yahiro. No tardan demasiado en llegar a una aldea que se encontraba en esos precisos momentos bajo ataque. Sin vacilar un segundo mas, atacan a cuanto youkai se les coloque enfrente. Los taijiya iban dejando muertos mientras seguían avanzando. En menos de media hora, la primera fila de ataque ya estaba despedazada.

Sango observa asombrada como su padre y los demás trabajan en coordinación y eficacia con cada uno de sus asaltos. Por protección, la gata de fuego se eleva un poco mas al ver que algunos de los monstruos van tras ellas. Desde un lugar seguro, aun podía distinguir a los aldeanos, que gritaban al verla sobre una especie diferente de youkai. La batalla no duro demasiado, debido al bajo nivel que tenían. Al asegurar la zona, los taijiya vuelven a unirse, esperando la indicación de su líder. Los aldeanos también se acercan, agradecidos y felicitándoles por un trabajo muy bien hecho. Poco a poco fueron separándose, abriendo una especie de camino, el cual conducía directamente al palacio de la aldea.

-"No se como agradecerles por salvar nuestra aldea. Me gustaría poder hacer algo por ustedes"- menciona una dulce voz.

-"Parecen muy cansados por la pelea. Seria una buena idea que se quedaran a descansar"- menciona alguien.

Yahiro observa a su grupo y comprueba el cansancio general. Además, ve a Sango hablando animadamente con algunos de los niños del lugar, y jugando con Kirara.

-"Esta bien. Creo que no seria una mala idea tener un receso"-

Gritos de júbilo se oyen y los guían al castillo. Uno a uno, van entrando siendo escoltados por los guardias y atendiendo debidamente. Sus ropas, llenas de sangre negra, les son retiradas y puesto en algo mas cómodo mientras eran lavadas. El gran banquete no se hizo esperar, y muy pronto la mesa fue repleta de exquisitos manjares, para deleite de todos.

En los campos, Sango y Kirara continuaban jugando alegremente. Mientras su padre estaba ocupado, no habría nada de malo el permanecer ahí un poco mas. Alejándose de la gente, se adentro en algunos campos de flores, retozando y disfrutando de su agradable aroma. Su curiosidad pronto fue atraída al escuchar el maullido de su pequeña mascota, quien salio corriendo en una dirección desconocida. La persiguió por algunos minutos hasta llegar al centro del bosque. Por momentos, se sintió un poco asustada al comprobar que se encontraba fuera de la aldea, pero se tranquilizo un poco al encontrar a Kirara, maullando profusamente.

Un débil sonido atrae su atención. La gatita observaba todo con completa atención y se acerca a algunos arbustos. Sango hace igual. Atravesándolos, contempla maravillada una especie de jardín, mucho más hermoso que el campo en el que estaba anteriormente. Camina sigilosamente, sonriendo ampliamente al ver el lago que adornaba aun más el lugar. A lo lejos, puede observar a un grupo de personas jugando y los mira por un rato. No fue hasta que una persona mas se acerco, aparentemente pidiendo jugar. Lo único que pudo distinguir debido a la distancia, fue como la pelota que tenían fue lanzada en su dirección, siendo perseguida por el ultimo en aparecer. Lentamente, todos fueron alejándose, dejándolo completamente solo.

-"¿Por qué le hacen eso?"- se pregunta mentalmente.

La pelota llega justo a sus pies. Tomándola del piso, se acerca, seguida de Kirara, aun pensando en lo sucedido. El pequeño se detiene lentamente al verla acercarse. Cuando finalmente están frente a frente, ella extiende los brazos, dándole lo que buscaba. Por breves instantes, ninguno se mueve. Sango lo mira con curiosidad. Su expresión parecía dolida, pero a la vez, daba la clara impresión de que no le importaba demasiado. Sin decir palabra alguna, toma la pelota de plata y comienza a alejarse de ella. El sabía muy bien que no era muy buena idea el permanecer por más tiempo.

-"Oye, espera"-

Vacilante, da media vuelta y la observa una vez más. Fue cuando pudo percatarse de que venia acompañada de una neko-youkai. Su dorada mirada se cruza con la de ella, sorprendiéndose de no poder ver en sus ojos marrones alguna muestra de repulsión.

-"¿Quieres jugar?"- pide ella alegremente.

-"Meow"-

Sus ojos se abren lo más posible al escuchar tales palabras. Desde que había llegado a la aldea, la gente prefería no acercarse a el, por lo tanto, nadie le dirigía la palabra. Aun con sus dudas, asiente ligeramente y vuelve a caminar hasta ella. La niña no sabía como reaccionar. El había asentido, pero parecía confundido y asombrado, a pesar de no demostrarlo.

-"¿Por qué querrías jugar conmigo?"- pregunta seriamente.

-"Bueno… parecías muy animado por querer jugar con ellos… además, te dejaron solito"- responde Sango.

-"No necesito de tu compasión"- menciona mirando a un lado.

-"No es eso. De verdad quiero jugar contigo"- defiende ella, aun sonriendo.

Kirara se acerco al infante, ronroneando en sus piernas, provocando mas confusión en el. Parecía que sus intenciones eran sinceras, y no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente feliz por ello. Esta vez asiente, mientras ablandaba su mirada. Se aleja unos cuantos pasos de ella, dejando caer la pelota. La mira nuevamente, comprobando que aun seguía con el. Entonces la patea en su dirección. Mas animada, Sango la recibe y devuelve gustosa. No pudo evitar reír un poco al ver como la gatita iba de lado a lado, persiguiendo la bola.

El comienza a imitarla, sonriendo levemente al ver las acciones del neko. Pasaron varias horas antes de que se sentaran a descansar un poco. Sango sonríe en su mascota, quien ya se encontraba dormida en sus brazos. La mira una vez más. Aun no comprendía porque se había ofrecido a jugar con el, sin importarle su aspecto. Su confusión era evidente. Jamás había tenido la experiencia de entablar una conversación que no le hiriera. O, en el ultimo de los casos, que siquiera alguien le dirigiera la palabra e incluso jugara con el como si siempre hubieran sido muy buenos amigos.

-"Mi nombre es Sango"- se presenta sonriendo.

La voz de la pequeña lo trae de nuevo a la realidad. Sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse.

-"Mmm…"-

-"Y mi mascota se llama Kirara. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"-

-"… Me llamo… Inuyasha…"- balbucea mirando la tierra.

-"Vaya, por fin hablas. Por un minuto creí que eras mudo"- ríe ella –"Hace rato parecías pensar en algo muy importante"-

-"Eh… no"-

-"¿Por qué estabas tan decidido a irte? ¿Acaso no te agradaba?"-

-"Creí que era al contrario"- musita sin pensar.

-"¿Al contrario? ¿Por qué no deberías agradarme?"-

Sus ultimas palabras lo dejaron aun mas confundido que en un principio. La razón era demasiado obvia, al menos para el. Si nadie quería estar cerca suyo era porque lo consideraban una amenaza. O simplemente por el gusto de rechazarlo, no sabría decirlo. Pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-"Entonces… ¿no te parezco desagradable?"- pregunta tímido.

-"Claro que no. Por eso me sorprendió ver que cuando te acercabas a esas personas te dejaron solito"- responde.

-"¿Viste eso?"-

-"Aja. Por eso me sentí un poco triste, no era justo que no te dejaran jugar"-

-"Entonces si fue por compasión"- reclama rápidamente.

-"Ya te dije que no. Quise jugar contigo para demostrarles que eras agradable y que no tenían que dejarte solo por ser mas pequeño que ellos"-

-"No era necesario que lo hicieras"- menciona, levantándose.

-"Lo siento…"- dice triste mientras lo imita –"No quería que te enojaras por eso…"-

Kirara observa a su dueña de manera confundida. Ella comenzó a alejarse, sintiendo como unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Al escuchar sus sollozos, Inuyasha la mira una vez más. Sango no le había hecho en realidad nada malo, es mas, le había ofrecido su compañía y ahora estaba llorando por su reclamo anterior. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable y se acerco.

-"No era mi intención hacerte llorar, deja de hacerlo. Lo que te dije fue porque nadie mas lo había hecho por mi; nadie se había ofrecido a jugar conmigo debido a mi aspecto. Es algo que me dijo mi madre hace poco. Pero aun no entiendo a lo que se refiere"-

Poco a poco se limpia las lagrimas y clava su mirada en el. Lo observa de arriba hacia abajo dos veces y finalmente comprende a lo que se refiere. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, relajando un poco a Inuyasha. El se sentía mal hasta ese momento. Al verla tan triste le hizo sentirse un poco incómodo . Justo como cuando escuchaba a su madre.

-"¿Te refieres a esas orejitas que tienes? Me parecen lindas"-

-"¿En serio?"-

-"Es mas, pensaba preguntarte si podía tocarlos…"-

-"Supongo que no hay problema…"-

Cuidadosamente, coloca su mano en su cabeza, tocando la punta de los oídos. Al sentirse tan suaves, decide acariciarla por completo, sonriendo mas ampliamente. Inuyasha cerró sus ojos y relajo momentáneamente. Solo su madre los había acariciado y le hacia sentir bien. De repente, crisparon un poco.

-"¿Te lastime?"- pide preocupada.

-"Shh… alguien se acerca"-

Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el gruñido de Kirara se hizo oír. Eso indicaba que no era nada bueno. En silencio, fueron avanzando en dirección del pequeño puente que se encontraba detrás de ellos, con la esperanza de alejarse a tiempo del lugar. Un resoplido salio de la garganta del pequeño al ver de quien se trataba.

-"Miren a quien encontré"- murmura otro niño.

-"¿Lo conoces?"- pregunta Sango, asustada.

-"Podrias decir eso"- exclama viéndolo fijamente –"Parece que no aprendiste la ultima vez"-

-"Es por eso que te he buscado. Arreglemos esto de una vez"- reta impaciente.

-"Keh. No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo"- murmura serio.

-"Oye… a ti te vi cerca del palacio cuando esos monstruos atacaron"- menciona, señalando a Sango.

-"A ella no la metas en esto"- gruñe rápidamente.

-"Tu no me mandas enano"-

-"No deberías hacerlo enojar… es mas grande que tu"- previene la niña.

-"Descuida. Se como manejar la situación"- exclama, preparando sus garras.

-"Que valiente. Defiende a su novia"-

-"Ya deja de molestarnos… ahora si te daré un escarmiento de verdad"-

Inuyasha comenzó a gruñir tan fuerte como la felina. Avanza unos cuantos metros, hacia donde se encontraba su enemigo, ya con sus manos listas para ahuyentarlo. La sonrisa confidente del chico empieza a surtir efecto, pues Yasuke ya estaba un poco nervioso. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier especie de movimiento, el ya se había alejado rápidamente. La sonrisa de Inuyasha se hace más notoria al ver que Sango era quien le había dado un fuerte golpe. Eso no era con lo que el contaba. La neko maulló en aprobación de su dueña.

-"Tonto…"- susurra.

-"Me sorprendes. No pareces ser igual a las niñas que he visto antes"- exclama alegre.

-"Es porque pienso seguir los pasos de mi padre"- explica con orgullo.

-"¿Tu padre? ¿Qué es lo que hace?"-

-"Bueno, el es…"-

-"Meow"-

-"¿Qué sucede, Kirara?"- pregunta Sango.

-"¿Algo malo?"- pide Inuyasha.

-"No. Es solo que debo regresar con mi grupo. Me fui desde que ellos entraron al palacio. Deben estar preocupados"-

-"Entonces yo puedo guiarte. Vivo ahí"- menciona.

-"Seria genial"-

Ambos se dirigen hacia el lugar mencionado, Sango platicando muy animadamente. Debido a su timidez, y poca experiencia a tratar con alguien más, Inuyasha solo la escuchaba con interés, haciendo algún comentario ocasional. Cuando llegaron al palacio, la sonrisa del pequeño de ojos dorados desapareció rápidamente. Ella lo noto pero no dijo nada. Entraron hasta llegar a la habitación principal.

-"¿Dónde habías estado, Sango?"- pregunta Yahiro.

-"Paseaba por la aldea junto con Kirara"- responde con una sonrisa –"Además de hacer un nuevo amigo"-

-"Me alegra que te hayas divertido. Escucha, pasaremos aquí la noche por petición de la princesa Izayoi. Pero nos tendremos que retirar mañana al amanecer"-

-"Pero… ¿no podemos quedarnos un poco mas?"-

-"Lo siento, eso es imposible. Recuerda que tenemos un trabajo que cumplir"-

-"Su habitación esta lista"- anuncia una de las damas de Izayoi.

Cabecea y tomando la mano de su hija, se encamina hacia dicha habitación.

A/N: ¡Al fin! He tenido la idea de este fic desde hace algún tiempo y finalmente pude comenzarlo. Siempre me imagine lo que pasaría si ellos en realidad se hubieran conocido antes y como serian las reacciones de cada uno. Espero poder considerar algunos aspectos que concuerden con la serie verdadera, esperando darle más credibilidad a la mía. Si les gusta, háganmelo saber mediante un review. Cualquier corrección de cualquier índole, me alegraría que lo especificaran. Eso me ayudaría bastante. Ahora que aun tengo ideas para continuar esto, comienzo a escribir el siguiente capitulo y me decidiré a subirlo si esta historia tiene éxito. Sayounara.


	2. Sayounara un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo 2: Sayounara… comienza el cambio

Al día siguiente, el grupo de taijiya ya se encontraba listo para llegar a la aldea indicada. Ya había pasado un día más de lo previsto por ellos, aunque todo apuntaba a que no habría problema mayor. Se logro comprobar que aquellos youkai exterminados el día anterior, eran parte de los que debían originalmente matar. El próximo pueblo se encontraba a tan solo algunas horas de camino. Sin embargo, debían confirmar que no quedara ninguno con vida.

-"Encuentren a mi hija. En cuanto termine de hablar, partiremos inmediatamente"- pide el hombre.

-"Enseguida"-

Yahiro ya se encontraba frente a las puertas de la habitación principal, donde se encontraba la princesa. Era la hora de agradecer tal hospitalidad imprevista y continuar con su misión. Al haber sido anunciado, camina a paso lento a través del extenso corredor. Conforme avanzaba, podía notar como los guardias le miraban de manera extraña. Al final del pasillo, puede verse a Izayoi viendo a través de la ventana de manera muy interesada.

-"¿Acaso no es un día hermoso?"- pregunta repentinamente.

-"Ya lo creo"- responde algo desconcertado.

-"Supongo que viene a decirme que ya están listos para marcharse"-

-"Esta en lo correcto. No podemos demorar mas"-

-"Entonces no les quitare mas de su tiempo"-

-"Realmente le agradezco que nos haya brindado abrigo después de tal batalla"-

-"No es ningún problema. Pero antes de que se retiren, me gustaría pedirle un favor mas"-

P

Risas. Algo francamente muy extraño de oír en los interiores del palacio. En aquel perfectamente adornado jardín, ya se encontraban dos pequeños infantes jugando con una hermosa pelota de plata y la neko-youkai. Solo podía verse aquella esfera ir de un lado a otro, hasta que la gatita finalmente la había atrapado. Minutos después, ambos niños, sentados sobre la hierba, uno de ellos a carcajada suelta.

-"Eres muy gracioso"-

-"Creo que no… pero si suceden muchas cosas extrañas en palacio"-

-"Ah… jamás había conocido a alguien como tu"-

-"Yo tampoco… pero no me quejo"-

-"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?"-

-"No lo se, además, tu pareces bastante cansada ya"-

-"Claro que no. Puedo resistir aun mas"-

-"Eso crees tu. Te reto a una carrera desde aquí, hasta la fuente que esta del otro lado"-

-"Acepto. No me dejare ganar tan fácilmente"-

Con una digna agilidad, Inuyasha se levanta y comienza la carrera. Con un bufido, su amiga lo sigue de cerca. Siguieron correteándose por algunos minutos, antes de que un fuerte maullido se hiciera oír. Sango dirige la mirada a su camarada felina, quien le mira con los ojos expectantes y después voltea en una dirección. Entendiendo el mensaje, sonríe tristemente hacia el hanyou. Notando la preocupación, se acerca sigilosamente y pone una mano sobre su hombro para consolarla un poco.

-"¿Doushita?"-

-"Kirara escucho a alguien llamándome. Creo que es hora de despedirnos"-

-"¡No!"-

Su pequeño arrebato llamo la atención de la niña, quien levanto la mirada y lo veía de manera desconcertada.

-"Aun no puedes irte"-

-"Yo tampoco quiero"-

-"No lo permitiré"-

-"¿Sou desu ka?"-

-"Hai. Tu confía en mi"-

-"Aunque no creo que logres convencer a mi padre"-

-"… Tal vez tengas razón…"-

-"A menos que…"-

-"¿En que estas pensando?"-

-"¡Podría preguntarle si podría permanecer en la aldea!"-

-"¿Y te dejaría?"-

-"Vale la pena intentarlo"-

-"¡Meow! ¡Meow!"-

-"¿Lo ves? Incluso Kirara cree que es buena idea. Lo único que tienes que hacer es acompañarme"-

-"¿Qué yo…? ¿Te acompañe?"-

-"Claro, por que no. Así es mas seguro que aceptara"-

-"No estoy muy seguro…"-

-"¡Vamos, ven conmigo! Así podrás conocerlo también"-

Inuyasha palideció en la idea. Seguramente no seria la opción mas sabia que el fuera también. El que ella lo hubiera aceptado, es un hecho muy diferente a que le agrade a su padre también. Si se basara en los hechos transcurridos a lo largo de su vida, no seria tan difícil saber que decisión debe tomar. Lo único que puede hacer es bajar su cabeza, su mirada se torna sombría.

Sango lo observa de manera curiosa y confusa. Al principio, comenzó a asustarse al verlo así, pero pocos segundos después, pudo comprender su tristeza y dolor. Realmente no lo entendía. Ninguno quería separarse, y la forma mas segura de mantener su estancia, era hablando con Yahiro. No había problema alguno. Cierto, el parecía un hombre bastante severo y sin emociones, pero cuando venia a su hija o familia, demostraba una diferente personalidad. Era casi imposible que le negara algo a su única descendiente, pero necesitaba de la ayuda del niño de orbes doradas. Seria mucho más fácil convencerlo así.

-"Mejor ve tu sola"-

Sus palabras, que provenían como susurros a ella, la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Era verdad. Ella aun no lograba comprender el dolor de sus ofrecimientos anteriores. Por el momento se encontraba bien. El podía oler su señal de confusión y levanto la cabeza, con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios. Solo logro confundirla aun más.

-"Quiero decir… prefiero esperarte aquí. Podré pensar en un juego mejor para divertirnos"-

-"Mmmm…"-

-"Además, será mas rápido que vayas sola"-

-"Meow…"-

Kirara decidía también opinar algo, y con un salto se coloco en el hombro de Sango, ronroneando y lamiendo su mejilla. Ella dio una sonrisa nuevamente y asiente de manera rápida. Acaricio con cuidado las delicadas orejas del gato para después tomarla en sus brazos y entregarla directamente en los de Inuyasha.

-"Esta bien. Pero como precaución, Kirara se quedara contigo. Espérenme aquí, no me tardare"- sonríe al alejarse.

Su mascota le da un maullido satisfecho mientras la observa, al igual que el niño. Parecía embelesado por aquella genuina e inocente sonrisa enviada por Sango. No era la primera vez que le sonreía, pero fue de alguna manera, diferente; había algo más misterioso y especial, que provoco su curiosidad. La neko lo miraba de manera trastornada. Su dueña ya no se encontraba en el campo de visión, pero el aun no despegaba la mirada.

-"¿Meow?"-

-"… ¿Uh?"-

Un nuevo ronroneo, esta vez sobre su pecho, lo trajo a sus sentidos. Hizo una mueca al ver como la gatita ya se estaba acomodando en su haori rojo. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, se sentó a piernas cruzadas esperando a su regreso.

P

-"Lo que me esta pidiendo me parece algo… intrigante"- comenta Yahiro.

-"No hay necesidad de espantarse"- tranquiliza ella.

-"Puedo estar seguro de ello, pero no deja de inquietarme tal hecho"-

-"Todo lo dejo a opción suya. Pero es muy esencial para mi"-

-"Disculpe, princesa. La hija del exterminador pide ver a su padre"- anuncia un guardia.

-"Aceptable. Déjenla pasar"-

El hombre armado se hizo a un lado, revelando a la pequeña niña caminando tímidamente hasta donde se encontraban. Recorre el lugar con la mirada y se tranquiliza al notar que aquel hombre ya se había retirado. Su mirada fija la había mantenido intranquila. Con un suspiro, sonríe en los adultos presentes, ganando una sonrisa de Izayoi, pero una mirada cuestionante de Yahiro.

-"¿Qué deseas, pequeña?"-

-"Gomen… pero quería preguntarle algo a outo-san"-

-"Adelante, Sango. Estoy esperando"-

-"Bueno… solo quería saber… ya que dicen que no hay peligro con los youkai restantes… ¿podría quedarme aquí, otro rato?"-

La sonrisa de Izayoi se amplia aun mas al escucharla. Por su parte, el taijiya parecía aun bastante intrigado. El que la princesa le hubiera pedido lo mismo que su hija, era demasiada coincidencia. Empezaba a sospechar, pero nada concreto. La mirada suplicante de Sango le puso nervioso… si ella deseaba algo, a coste de lo que fuera, intentaba conseguirlo. El ya sabia de sobra que tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo ante ella, pero deseaba algunas respuestas primero.

-"¿Por qué tanta insistencia con ello?"- pregunta un poco molesto.

-"Eeto… es que me gusto la aldea…"- miente Sango.

-"¿En serio? Y si se puede saber ¿Qué es lo que tiene de especial?"-

-"Mmm… es que ya hice nuevos amigos aquí. No me gustaría despedirme tan pronto de ellos"-

-"Le aseguro que ella estará en buenas manos. Podemos cuidarla mientras ustedes terminan con aquellos demonios. No me parece un lugar seguro para ella"-

-"Sango, creí que querías ver una verdadera exterminación"-

-"Hai… pero seguramente jamás volveré a verlos… onegai"- pide suplicando aun mas, con su tierna mirada.

-"So desu. Espero que no tardaremos demasiado"-

-"¡Arigatou!"-

Con sus ojos marrones rebosantes de alegría, se lanza sobre su padre, abrazándolo con gran fuerza. El corresponde el gesto con expresión entre alegre y derrotada. Esa mirada era casi imposible de evitar. Aun sin dar crédito a lo que veía, ella desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tras la puerta, inclinándose ante ellos para despedirse.

-"Me parece una niña muy dulce"- menciona la madre del hanyou.

-"Solo cuando necesita algo"- ríe el.

-"Puede retirarse tranquilo. Supongo que su grupo le espera"-

-"Lo se. Volveremos antes del atardecer"-

-"Tomen su tiempo"-

-"Arigatou gosaimazu por sus servicios"-

P

No podía esperar para decirle tales noticias a Inuyasha. Había sido más fácil de lo que ella pensaba. Pero tenía la autorización y eso era lo importante. Había estado corriendo y saltando de júbilo cuando llego hasta ellos. Al parecer, el niño no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que Sango se acerco aun más sigilosamente. Un ronroneo de Kirara rompió el inusual silencio del jardín.

-"¡Sango! Al fin llegas, ¿lo lograste?"- pregunta de manera nerviosa.

-"…"-

-"¿Sango?"-

-"Watashi…"-

-"¿Kimi…?"-

-"Yo no…"-

-"Entiendo, ya te tienes que ir"-

-"¡Claro que no, tonto!"-

Con súbita rapidez, su rostro se ilumina, y la más enorme de las sonrisas se dibuja en su rostro. Inuyasha solo la contempla, tanto aturdido por el grito, como sorprendido al ver de nuevo algo diferente en ella, ocasionando que baje la cabeza de manera apenada. Kirara, comprendiendo la mirada que brindaba, bajo de los brazos del chico, y maulló profusamente mientras agitaba sus colas de un lado a otro, sumamente alegre.

-"Apuesto a que te asuste"-

-"… uh… por un momento… ¿segura que dijo 'si'?"-

-"Hai. Dijo que regresaría por mi al atardecer, después de que terminaran con su trabajo"-

-"Entonces vamos a continuar jugando"-

Sus oídos crisparon levemente. Alguien se acercaba. Reconociendo inmediatamente sobre quien se trataba, no tuvo más opción que tomar a Sango por la muñeca y se alejo rápidamente del lugar. Atravesaron toda la aldea, evitando ser localizados por sus agresores. Cuando finalmente llegaron a las puertas del castillo, se detuvieron, Sango que intentaba recuperar su respiración normal. Por otro lado, Inuyasha se mantenía alerta, vigilando por todas las direcciones con Kirara, imitándolo.

-"¿Por qué nos fuimos de tal forma?"- pregunta de manera molesta.

El no responde. Cuando estuvo totalmente seguro de que nadie los había seguido, una vez mas tomo su mano y la dirigió hacia el interior del palacio. La neko los seguía, aun algo inquieta. De la misma forma, fueron evadiendo a cuanto sirviente se encontraba cerca, hasta que llegaron a una habitación en especial. Cerrando la puerta tras de si, el hanyou suelta un suspiro de alivio. Sango estaba frente a el, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada severa directamente en el. Inuyasha no pudo más que tragar saliva, nervioso.

-"¿Ahora si puedes explicarme que paso?"-

-"Eeto…"-

-"¡Contestame!"-

-"No quería que te hicieran daño… y meternos en problemas tan pronto"- retracta rápidamente.

-"¿Quiénes?"- pregunta bajando su tono.

-"Ellos… siempre me han molestado…"-

-"…"-

-"Todo el tiempo lo hacen. Y estoy seguro que no seria nada fácil deshacernos de ellos, parecían venir acompañados de alguien mas"-

-"Y eso que"-

-"Que… solo no quería pelear con ellos, frente a ti"- murmura viendo a otro lado.

La gatita solo los observaba, intentando comprender lo que había pasado. Inuyasha esperaba otra reacción violenta por demostrar tal cobardía frente a ella pero al contrario de todos sus pensamientos, se vio repentinamente en un cálido abrazo, lo que provoco que abriera sus ojos a más no poder, sorprendido. Pero lo que oyó después lo sorprendió aun más.

-"Gracias. Perdóname por haberte gritado de tal manera… no sabia que esos niños te lastimaran"-

-"Des… descuida… no es tu culpa…"- menciona bajando la cabeza y adquiriendo un tono rosado.

-"Meow"- Kirara se acerco a el ronroneando, afirmando las palabras de su dueña.

-"Muy bien. Entonces ¿a que vamos a jugar?"- dice mas alegre.

La sonrisa vuelve a ambos niños e Inuyasha se acerca a la apreciada pelota de plata. Pasaron varias horas mientras que los pequeños se quedaron jugando en aquella habitación. La gente que pasaba cerca intentaba no hacer caso de ellos, pero el ruido era demasiado.

Al caer la noche, ambos se quedaron dormidos cerca de la felina, quien se había transformado para brindarles el calor y la protección necesaria. Sin que ellos supieran, Izayoi entro en la habitación, sonriendo dulcemente al ver como su hijo finalmente había tenido una noche tranquila, sin derramar una lágrima por el día que había tenido. Con cautela, se acerco a ellos y su sonrisa se intensifico. Kirara despertó al sentir la presencia de la mujer, pero se mantuvo tranquila al no detectar amenaza. Ella le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y acaricio sus oídos.

-"Arigatou… por demostrar a mi hijo que no toda la gente es malvada…"- susurra.

Sin más, se retira lentamente. No tenía ninguna intención de interrumpir el sueño de los infantes, y parecían estar realmente cómodos y seguros. Además, ciertamente el haber conocido a Sango le hacia mucho bien, y le llenaba de esperanza no solo a el, sino también le ayudaba a aliviar el dolor de los seis años de tener que protegerlo de la gente del pueblo.

P

-"Creo que este ha sido el ultimo"-

-"Aun así revisen el lugar. No quiero que ninguno haya quedado con vida. También inspeccionen la guarida"-

Tres de los exterminadores acataron las órdenes de su líder y se encaminaron nuevamente a la madriguera. El resto se encargaba de quemar los restos para evitar atraer a otro tipo de youkai. Los aldeanos se encontraban realmente agradecidos y les ofrecieron un lugar donde quedarse. El suspiro general del grupo de exterminadores obligo a su líder, Yahiro, el tener que aceptar la oferta de la gente. Lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en regresar por su pequeña hija, Sango. Le había parecido extraño que incluso la princesa del castillo le pidiera dejar a su hija mientras el cumplía con su labor. Realmente lo desconcertaron. Sin embargo, la mirada de su hija le había hecho aceptar tal petición.

-"¿Te encuentras bien, Yahiro-sama?"- pregunta Shinji, su mejor aliado.

-"Si… eso creo"-

-"¿Preocupado por la pequeña Sango-kun?"-

-"A decir verdad… un poco…"-

-"Descuida, apuesto a que ella se encuentra perfectamente"-

-"Espero que tengas razón"-

P

A la mañana siguiente, Sango abrió lentamente sus ojos, el sol que reflejaba directamente en su rostro. Frunciendo el ceño, se levanto y con su mirada recorrió el lugar. A su asombro, ni Inuyasha o Kirara se encontraba en la habitación. Por unos instantes, se preocupo por sus dos amigos, preguntándose donde podrían estar. Aun con pereza, se encamina a la puerta, siendo sorprendida en cuanto esta se abrió antes de que siquiera la tocara.

-"Finalmente has despertado"- menciona una dulce voz.

Los ojos de la niña se enfocan en la persona frente a ella. Su miedo pronto fue sustituido por una alegre sonrisa, que hizo a la mujer dar su propia sonrisa también.

-"Ohayou gosaimazu"- saluda, inclinándose.

-"Debes estarte preguntando donde se encuentran"- exclama divertida.

-"Hai… este lugar es enorme y no sabría donde comenzar a buscar"-

-"Ven conmigo. Están desayunando"- dice mientras le da su mano.

Ella acepto alegre y la siguió por los extensos pasillos. Finalmente, llegaron al lugar deseado. Al echar un vistazo mejor, quedo maravillada al presenciar tan hermoso comedor. Sus ojos se fijaron al final de la habitación, viendo al niño hanyou comer a gran velocidad. Ella solo pudo sonreír.

-"No seas tímida y toma asiento. En un momento mas traerán tu desayuno"-

-"Gracias"-

Sango camino inmediatamente a su asiento, justo al lado de Inuyasha. El detuvo su comer momentáneamente, brindándole una enorme sonrisa. Sin poder soportarlo más, ella soltó una risita audible para sus oídos. Su expresión cambio radicalmente a una de confusión completa.

-"Tienes jajaja… algo de… arroz jajaja…en la mejilla…"- ella maneja decir entre risas.

-"¿Uh?"-

Al escuchar eso, Kirara se acerca corriendo y con gran velocidad, lame la mejilla del chico, limpiando toda la comida que sobraba. Esto solo provoco la risa mayor de la niña al ver como el intentaba deshacerse del animal sobre su cara.

-"¿Quieres quitármela de encima?"- pregunta Inuyasha con algo de molestia.

-"Jajaja… Kira… Kirara, ya déjalo jajaja"-

-"¡Meow!"-

Con un salto se alejo de el, viendo de manera alegre a su dueña y la madre del joven, quien también sonreía. La expresión de Inuyasha era fácil de leer y claramente no le había hecho gracia alguna lo que la neko se había atrevido a hacerle.

-"Ve el lado amable: ahora ya no estas sucio"- ríe Sango.

-"Si, claro. Que suerte la mía"- bufa mirando a otro lado.

El desayuno de Sango no tardo en llegar y el resto de la mañana fue mas tranquila. Desconocido para ella, Inuyasha se había pasado el tiempo entero observándola. Desde la tarde anterior, había algo extraño cuando ella regreso dándole aquella sonrisa tan complaciente… y el no podía explicárselo. Ciertamente hay cosas que un niño de seis años aun no puede comprender, pero si es Sango quien le enseñaría, no habría problema alguno con la lección.

Después de tan entretenida mañana, ambos niños salieron al jardín. Izayoi no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía al ver a su hijo de manera tan alegre y con nuevas esperanzas. Aquellos seis años habían sido realmente malos para el. Considerando además que hasta hace poco se le había prohibido salir al pueblo. Pero inmediatamente al ver a la hija del exterminador, y descubrir que ella era la única que había jugado con Inuyasha con intenciones puras.

Un gran estruendo se hizo oír en las afueras de la ciudad. Los guardias entraron a la habitación en el que la princesa se encontraba contemplando a su hijo desde su balcón. Al escuchar las noticias que traían, la escoltaron a las puertas del castillo para atender a sus visitantes.

Mientras tanto, Sango no dejaba de sonreír al ver como jugaban el hanyou y su neko-youkai. Kirara había manchado de lodo a Inuyasha, y este no pudo evitar el tener que perseguirle para compensar su orgullo dañado. La gatita solo parecía maullar de alegría y en tono de burla. Sintiendo compasión por el, la niña de ojos chocolate lanzo la pelota en su dirección, distrayendo al neko, quien se detuvo rápidamente a jugar con la bola plateada. Esta no pudo ser la mejor opción, pues en el momento en el que la felina se detuvo, no pudo evitar el tropezar con ella y aterrizar no de manera muy agraciada.

-"Inuyasha… ¿daijouka?"- pregunta un poco temerosa.

-"Podrias decir eso"- responde sobando su cabeza –"No esperaba que se detuviera de esa manera"-

-"Yo tampoco, gomen"-

-"¡Pero al menos ya tengo mi venganza!"-

Con gran agilidad, arrebata de sus patas la pelota, y sonríe de manera maliciosa. Kirara silba molesta y se lanza en el.

-"¡Atrapala!"- grita Inu.

La pelota surca los aires antes de llegar a las manos de Sango. Ella sonríe en vuelta, aventándola de regreso. Entendiendo el juego, la youkai no puede hacer más que perseguir su objetivo para causar la sonrisa de los niños. Tan entretenidos estaban que no lograron notar la presencia de alguien observándolos fijamente. Al sentir peligro, Kirara toma una postura defensiva. El no pudo hacer mas que sentirse realmente asustado y como única reacción que vino a su mente, fue alejarse rápidamente, optando como escondite algunos arbustos cercanos.

-"¡Sango!"- grita una profunda voz.

Ella responde a su llamado y una mirada de alegría cruza su rostro. Se acerca a su padre y lo abraza con fuerza, pero el se separa de su asimiento dejándola confusa al respecto.

-"¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?"-

-"Solo jugaba con mi nuevo amigo…"-

-"Guarde la calma, por favor"-

La tercera voz llamo la atención de padre e hija, y Sango pudo notar la tristeza en su rostro generalmente sereno y alegre.

-"No es necesario que le grite de esa manera… lamento mucho que haya sucedido esto… Inuyasha"-

-"¡Espera!"-

Avanza de manera lenta hacia su madre, con sus oídos abajo. Parecía realmente asustado de tal hombre, que tales ropas demostraban claramente que no era una persona común. Al llegar a su lado, simplemente se coloco detrás de ella buscando alguna protección. La escena solo confundía a Sango. No lograba comprender el enojo de su padre, la pena de la dama o el miedo y angustia de Inuyasha.

-"Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. Yo fui la responsable de esto. Lo único que esperaba era que mi hijo tuviera alguien con quien jugar sin que lo hirieran"- explica Izayoi.

-"Así que por eso me solicito el dejar a Sango con ustedes"- reclama.

-"Exacto. Solo no mencione nada al respecto, al menos en estos momentos, onegai. Yo le daré una explicación mas concreta pero este no es el momento ni el lugar"-

-"De acuerdo"-

Como ultima advertencia, manda una mirada severa sobre su hija, dejando claro su punto. Ella asiente un poco asustada; Kirara, al detectar su miedo, se acerca a su protegida para brindarle seguridad. Lo último que ella ve es como ambos adultos desaparecen una vez más dentro de las paredes del castillo.

-"¿Por qué…?"-

-"Es obvio que no quieren que me acerque a ti"-

-"No lo entiendo…"-

-"Jamás he tenido un amigo, y okaa-san nunca me ha querido explicar bien porque…"-

-"Ah… entonces… ¿ya no nos volveremos a ver?"-

-"Eso me temo"-

-"¡No quiero! ¡Tu eres mi amigo!"-

Inesperadamente, Sango lo abraza de manera posesiva mientras que inocentes lágrimas comienzan a cubrir su rostro. Sin saber como actuar, el responde el gesto, pero no dejando demostrar su vulnerabilidad.

-"Y tu has sido mi primera amiga… tampoco deseo alejarme de ti… pero…"-

Inuyasha se separa de ella, de manera que queden de frente. Con la manga de su haori, limpia las lagrimas de su amiga, dándole una mirada reconfortante. Una sonrisa cruza por su cara y da media vuelta rápidamente. De una expresión de dolor, pasa inmediatamente a una de confusión; solo podía escuchar pequeños sonidos provenientes de el, aparentemente muy ocupado con algo.

-"Toma. Será un recuerdo de nuestra amistad"-

Sango mira con sus ojos aun brillantes del agua salada, aquel pequeño objeto que fue colocado en su mano. Lo mira de manera incrédula y su mirada vuelve al niño de cabellos plateados. Como para demostrar lo que quería significar, el demuestra una extraña mueca, revelando un pequeño hueco.

-"¿Me das… tu colmillo?"-

-"Si, bueno. No se me ocurrió algo mejor que darte. Además estoy seguro que crecerá pronto"-

-"Pero yo no tengo nada que darte"- sonríe tristemente.

-"Olvidalo. Tu simple recuerdo me basta. Solo prométeme que cuidaras muy bien mi regalo"-

-"Será uno de mis tesoros…"-

-"¡Sango-kun! ¡Tu padre dice que ya debemos irnos!"-

-"¡Ya voy!"- grita en vuelta –"Bueno… sayounara, Inuyasha"-

-"Sayounara… Sango, Kirara"-

Con un hábil brinco, la gatita se acerca a su rostro, lamiéndolo por última vez, como señal de despedida. Inuyasha corresponde acariciando detrás de sus orejas para después abrazarla con fuerza. Sango se acerca a el y Kirara brinca en sus brazos; de manera vacilante, ella se acerca y con súbita rapidez, le brinda un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Por cuestión de segundos el se quedo prácticamente paralizado.

Para cuando pudo recuperarse de la impresión y dejar en claro algunas cosas, ella ya se encontraba cerrando las puertas de entrada, junto con su padre esperándola.

P

-"¿Por qué te enojaste tanto?"-

-"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Simplemente no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a el"-

-"Pero no lo entiendo"-

-"¿Aun quieres ser una taijiya?"-

-"¡Hai! Deseo ser como tu"-

-"Entonces lo único que puedo decirte es que te alejes de 'personas' como el"-

-"Demo…"-

-"¡Ya puede verse la aldea!"-

Con los ánimos renovados, aceleran el paso. Aun ella seguía confundida por la actitud de algunos días atrás. Desde que hubieran dejado aquel pueblo, la actitud de su padre había cambiado considerablemente. Yahiro se encontraba más que preocupado por su hija. El haber hecho amistad con un hanyou era de alguna manera peligroso. Si había algo peor que un youkai, era seguramente un mitad demonio. Era imposible el poder confiar en ellos, y el lo sabia muy bien.

En la entrada, un grupo de mujeres ya se encontraba esperándolos. Olvidando momentáneamente sus preocupaciones, camino con paso aliviado hasta su esposa, seguido de cerca por Sango. La pequeña no había dejado de admirar el colmillo nacarado de Inuyasha. Se sentía desconsolada. Al recordar aquella expresión en su rostro la hacia sentir culpable.

-"¿Te encuentras bien, Sango?"-

-"Okaa-san…"-

-"Las estrellas se ven hermosas esta noche, ¿verdad?"-

-"Hai…"-

-"¿Qué es lo que te sucede?"-

-"Extraño a mi amigo"-

-"Ah… ¿lo conociste en la aldea?"-

Solo asiente con la cabeza.

-"No tienes porque preocuparte. Si realmente son amigos, ambos siempre se recordaran. Además, es seguro que algún día lo vuelvas a encontrar"-

-"¿En serio?"-

-"Te lo aseguro. A veces la distancia, solo fortalece la amistad. Así que deja de llorar y levanta ese animo"-

-"Gracias. Ya me siento mejor"-

-"Me alegra oír eso, pues ya paso tu hora de dormir"-

-"Esta bien"-

Sango entra de nuevo en la choza, después de mirar por última vez el cielo estrellado. Sin reclamo alguno, se encamina hasta su cama, recostándose y durmiendo casi instantáneamente. Yahiro la observa y da un suspiro aliviado. Por su mente pasaban nuevamente los hechos de la tarde, la manera en la que la había tratado. Seguro que eso no era lo mejor, ¿pero como evitarlo cuando te dedicabas a exterminar cuanto demonio se pusiera enfrente?

Había aprendido de mala manera que no se puede confiar en los humanos o youkai por igual. Y eso también incluía a los hanyou. Eran las únicas criaturas de las que no sabias que esperar realmente. Un humano podía sentir cualquier tipo de emoción y demostrar su afecto hacia otros, los youkai solo pensaban en la destrucción y masacre de los poblados… ¿y un hanyou, que es mezcla de ambos? Definitivamente lo mejor era deshacerse de ellos también.

Después otra duda invadió su mente: si su hija, quien era mas que apta para el trabajo de la exterminación, conociera la verdadera naturaleza de aquel niño de cabello plateado y ojos de oro… ¿seria capaz de atacarlo? Las palabras de su madre, no podía negarlo, en verdad habían sido muy profundas para el. No podía imaginarse al hanyou creciendo en el mundo de los humanos, y tener que irse adaptando a costumbres que claramente no eran las suyas. Sin embargo, el haber permitido tal amistad podía ser un precio más alto de lo imaginado por cualquiera.

La mirada abatida de la pequeña mientras venían de regreso a su hogar, lo había herido también. Siendo una niña de lo mas alegre, el verla tan desanimada era desalentador para uno. En vista de las circunstancias, solo tenia una alternativa. Era la salida mas obvia y efectiva que se le pudo haber ocurrido, el único detalle, era el tiempo. Pero siempre y cuando fuera por su propia seguridad y bienestar, era posible hacer algunas excepciones.

P

El panorama desde el balcón era ciertamente placentero. Se tenía visión no solo del jardín principal, sino que además podían contemplarse las vastas montañas que se encontraban a lo lejos del pueblo. No se había movido desde aquel entonces. Cerca de la fuente, el hecho que dejo marcada su vida mas profundamente que cualquier insulto o maltrato que recibió desde sus primeros años de vida, la forma de vivir a la que se había tenido que acoplar, la gente que había tenido que conocer… para el era una gran injusticia lo que había sucedido apenas una semana atrás… una pequeña lágrima descendió por su mejilla… era lo mejor que pudo sucederle, y tan fácil como había llegado su salvación, desapareció.

Sus lamentos seguían escuchándose aun durante la noche. Izayoi lo contemplaba en silencio, sintiéndose verdaderamente culpable sobre lo que presenciaba ahora. Desde aquel día, no disfrutaba momento alguno. La felicidad desapareció completamente. Al cabo de un mes, la situación se complico un poco. Inuyasha ya salía sin siquiera mencionarle algo a su madre, lo que provoco mas preocupación en ella. Varios de los aldeanos lo miraban vagando por los alrededores con una mirada bastante escalofriante para un niño de tan corta edad. Incluso los demás niños habían dejado de molestar. Lo que ocasiono que se sintiera de alguna manera más autoritario.

-"Si así se siente una amistad, jamás debí desear una. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Y así es toda la gente. Al principio podrán parecer tus amigos… pero al final todos terminan por traicionarte… no debo confiar en nadie… jamás"-

Al regresar a la seguridad del castillo, se sobresalta al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Toda la gente de la aldea se encontraba ahí, reunida, y aparentemente, de muy mal humor, como era costumbre cuando estaban en su presencia.

-"¡Inuyasha!"-

La melodiosa voz de su madre, se encontraba tras las puertas, esta vez con un tono bastante angustiado, y en dolor. Sin dudarlo, reconoce perfectamente que su deber es llegar hasta ella y protegerla del peligro que le aceche. Pero la gente le impide la entrada. Con desesperación y gran frustración, no le queda más opción que demostrar sus colmillos, con la clara intención de intimidarlos. Hecho que no funciono.

-"No lo dejen entrar. Esta es la ultima vez que hará daño a esta aldea"- grita uno de ellos.

PPPPPPPPP

A/N: Después de parecer estar muerta… finalmente continuo con esta historia. No es tan larga como yo quería, pero estoy conforme, además, espero que también Ryuunohi quede satisfecho… aun sigo dudando como debo continuarlo, pero entre mas pronto se me ilumine la mente mejor. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo tanto como a mi así que dejen su review para que yo pueda saber su opinión. Si tienen cualquier idea, la tendré en consideración. Sayounara.


	3. Chapter 3

El no sabía que pensar o que hacer. Parecía fácil el poder ahuyentarlos de manera rápida. Pero esta ocasión estaban demostrando que no cederían tan fácilmente. Era algo que no podía evitar. La cólera comenzó a dominarlo, y con poco esfuerzo, intento abrirse paso entre la multitud. Nuevamente podían oírse los gemidos de Izayoi, mucho a la consternación de Inuyasha. Ahora no solo empujaba a la gente, arañándola en el proceso, también tuvo que usar sus pequeños colmillos para lograr avanzar.

Sus acciones solo lograron empeorar su situación. Varios hombres lo sujetaron por la espalda, torciendo sus brazos infantiles haciéndolo soltar un gemido de dolor. Fue en ese momento cuando salieron varias personas causando un gran alboroto. Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron a más no poder ante la escena que contemplaban. Sus pequeñas técnicas para escarmentar a los aldeanos, habían resultado ser inútiles; todo el temor que habían tenido en un principio desapareció al poder someterlo de una manera diferente. Ahí, justo frente a el, se encontraba su madre, siendo prisionera de la gente del pueblo. En su mirada podía distinguirse el dolor y la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos al pensar en el destino que podría estarle esperando a su hijo. Lagrimas de angustia recorrían el bello rostro de la mujer, quien no quitaba la vista del pequeño.

-"Corre, Inuyasha"- grita desesperada –"A quien quieren es a ti"-

-"¡No dejen que se escape!"- aclama un aldeano.

-"¡Ese niño bestia nunca volverá a lastimar a nuestros hijos!"-

Aun desconfiando al ver a su madre presa, una vez mas prepara sus garras, saltando justo enfrente de toda la gente, no sin antes haber impactado sus diminutas armas en la carne de alguno, haciéndolos retroceder un poco.

-"Sueltenla ahora mismo"- ordena furioso y temeroso a la vez.

-"No lo hagas…"- pide ella.

-"Ha demostrado su verdadera naturaleza agresiva. Impidan que se acerque mas"-

-"No lo pediré dos veces…"- menciona entre dientes.

-"¡Inuyasha!"-

Detiene su ataque, pero es sorprendido al sentir como una mano lo jalaba en dirección contraria, llevándolo a gran velocidad. Atónitos, el pueblo los persigue, no dispuestos a perderlos tan fácilmente. Ramas y hojas era todo lo que podía observar mientras continuaban huyendo. Por más que pedía, su madre no lograba responderle. Detuvieron su carrera al momento de verse realmente agotada, y con la seguridad de que sus perseguidores se encontraran lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella pudiera recuperar el aliento.

-"Escuchame bien, Inuyasha. Ya no puedo continuar, pero tu si. Debes huir de aquí, no permitas que ellos te atrapen. Lo lamento mucho, hijo mío, bien sabia que tu estancia aquí no era fácil… y aun así yo…"-

-"No llores mama…"-

-"Tienes que irte y buscar tu futuro…"-

-"Pero… no puedo dejarte sola… si ellos quieren pelea la tendrán, pero tu debes venir conmigo"-

-"Eso no es posible, tu eres quien debe escapar…"-

-"No…"-

-"¡No pueden estar lejos de aquí!"- grita una voz a lo lejos.

-"¡Busquenlos bien! Ella y ese hanyou merecen el peor de los castigos"- exclama un hombre iracundo.

-'¿Hanyou?'- fue el primer pensamiento del niño.

-"¡Ya los encontré, señor!"- grita un aldeano.

-"¡Rápido, corre!"- vocifera la madre.

-"Madre… ¿Por qué no los enfrentamos?"- pregunta Inu mientras vuelven a correr a toda velocidad.

-"Eso es justo lo que quieren, no caigas en su trampa"-

-"Demo…"-

-"Con esto no escaparan"- ríe uno.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta, Izayoi cayó al suelo, gimiendo en dolor.

-"¡Los tenemos!"- aclama victorioso.

-"¡Mama! ¡¿Qué te paso!"- pide un asustado Inuyasha.

-"¡No te detengas! ¡Vete ahora mismo…!"-

-"¡No quiero!"-

-"Hazlo, hijo mío"-

Sin dejar de mirar atrás, el solo avanza a paso lento, dejando a su protectora en un llanto silencioso, pero que el aun podía detectar.

-"Recuerda, Inuyasha… aishiteru…"-

Después de escuchar eso, podía percibirse el peligro en el aire. Sabía que la gente del pueblo se estaba acercando. No tuvo más opción que alejarse del lugar, pensando en su madre, y lo que había sucedido.

-'Esas… esas fueron sus ultimas palabras… lo único que yo pude hacer, fue observar como veían con mala cara a mi madre, y como seguían desesperados por encontrarme, despedazando cuanto arbusto estaba enfrente. Después de varias horas de búsqueda, finalmente se rindieron y comenzaron a regresar a la aldea. Una vez que me hubiera asegurado de que ya no quedaba nadie, baje del árbol donde me había escondido. Me acerque con cuidado y en silencio al cuerpo, ahora sin vida, de mi madre. No pude evitar que de mis ojos comenzaran a salir lagrimas…'-

Inuyasha recolecto algunas flores que había en un campo cercano y las coloco sobre el cuerpo; poco después encontró una tabla de piedra perfecta para grabar el nombre de su madre. Con un gran esfuerzo, logro tallarlo en la piedra con la ayuda de sus pequeñas garras. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, comenzó a cavar en la tierra. Por ningún motivo dejaría de tal manera el cuerpo de su madre.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que lograra terminar con su tarea. Sus manos ya se encontraban doloridas y sangrantes, pero a el no le importaba mucho. Debido a su agotamiento, tuvo que hacer otro esfuerzo para colocarla en la tumba improvisada. La observo otros minutos, y con dolor ver como aquel rostro que siempre le había expresado amor y cariño, se perdió junto con su vida. Limpiando las lágrimas, dio media vuelta y volvió a cubrirlo con tierra. Consecuentemente, se coloco a su lado, intentando conciliar el sueño y dejar reposar su cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó un poco sobresaltado. Respiraba pesadamente y con desesperación recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde estaba. Momentáneamente se había sentido perdido de su posición, pero pronto las memorias invadieron su mente. Bajo la mirada y vio la tumba de su madre. Sin querer recordar más de lo sucedido, se acerco al río que pasaba debajo de aquel pequeño risco donde se encontraba. Al reflejarse en la corriente, observo su propio rostro dolido y expresión abatida del laborioso trabajo realizado la noche anterior. Se lanzo un poco de agua a la cara y esta cambio completamente.

-"Ya no voy a llorar nunca mas. Algún día vengare lo que le hicieron, pero ahora se con mayor razón que nunca debo confiar en alguien, menos si son humanos. Ahora solo dependeré de mi mismo, aunque tal vez deba recurrir a esa persona que menciono mientras escapábamos"-

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

-"Ve con tu hermano mayor, Sesshoumaru"-

-"¿Y donde lo encuentro?"-

-"Lo encontraras en las regiones del oeste. Pero deberás tener mucho cuidado con el"-

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

-"El problema es que tardare bastante en llegar… no, no, no, Inuyasha, ahora dependerás solo de ti mismo; no necesito la ayuda de nadie para lograr lo que yo quiera y mantenerme. Pero primero debo hacerme mas fuerte –gruñido- aunque… será mejor buscar algo de comer primero"-

Decidido, comienza a caminar por la misma ruta en la que venían huyendo. Su olfato, aun no muy bien desarrollado, le indicaba de cualquier manera que había otra aldea no muy lejos de su posición. Continuo caminando, su agotamiento anterior había desaparecido al pensar en lo que haría a partir de ahora. Cuando llego a la aldea, pensó en acercarse y pedir algo de comer pero de nueva cuenta sus memorias lo asaltaron.

-'Un hanyou nunca podrá estar entre los humanos. Ellos son simples bestias'-

Medito la frase durante algún tiempo.

-'Bien, eso no es buena idea. Entonces como podré conseguir alimento…'-

Caminó hacia ellos, con una mirada severa en su cara. La gente que lo veía pasar se encontraba incapaz de hacer algo. Era muy conocido que los espíritus podían cambiar sus formas originales, aunque seguía siendo más que sospechoso que aun no hubiera atacado a alguien. Se alerto a todo el poblado y esperaban atentos a cualquier muestra de agresividad. Inuyasha solo los ignoraba, se detuvo cuando llego a un puesto donde tenían algo de fruta. Sin las intenciones de buscar algo mas, simplemente se dirigió por donde su olfato le guiaba, la primera cosa comestible que encontrara estaría bien por el momento. Después de llenar las mangas de su haori con bastante alimento, continuó caminando hacia la salida del pueblo. Algunos aldeanos lo escoltaron, aun estaba a tiempo de atacar a alguien.

Inuyasha sentía las presencias de las personas, pero su estado emocional, aun lo refrenaba de cometer cualquier acto belicoso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ya se había escondido entre los árboles de un solo brinco. Se sentó en la rama mas gruesa que pudo encontrar y degusto aquella jugosa fruta. Pocos minutos después, cayó nuevamente dormido.

Despertó lentamente al sentir el dolor de un piquete. Con su mano, se dio una palmada en el cuello, impactando contra el pequeño animal. Al ver su mano nuevamente, encontró simplemente a una diminuta pulga. La miro extrañado, se supone que pulgas tienen los perros…

-"Finalmente lo encuentro Inuyasha-sama"- menciona el animal.

-"¿Huh? ¿Para que me estabas buscando y quien eres tu?"- pregunta sorprendido.

-"Yo soy Myouga, uno de los fieles sirvientes de su padre"-

-"Alto ahí. ¿De mi padre? Pero creí que el estaba muerto"-

-"Si, bueno… me entere de la situación en su vieja aldea. Mi deber es asegurarme de que usted esta bien"-

-"Y eso porque"-

-"Bueno, mi Gran Señor no quería dejarlos solos, así que me encargo a mi de su protección"-

-"Pero que puedes hacer por mi, solo eres una pulga"- menciona al tiempo que lo levanta hasta sus ojos.

-"Lo ultimo que logre escuchar es que su madre le pidió ir hacia el oeste, ¿cierto?"-

-"Hai"-

-"Así que será mejor que avancemos de una vez, el camino será largo y extenuante"-

-"Y quien dijo que YO iba a ir. No necesito de nadie que me cuide"-

-"Por favor, Inuyasha-sama. No podrá sobrevivir usted solo"-

-"Eso ya lo veremos. Aprenderé a defenderme a mi mismo, ahora se el porque tengo estas garras"-

-"Muy cierto, amo, pero no será suficiente… aunque tal vez yo podría…"-

-"¿Tu podrías que?"-

-"Seguramente podría enseñarte algunas técnicas con tus garras. Tu habilidad ira mejorando como vayas teniendo más experiencia. Aunque deberás tener cuidado. Son armas mortales"-

-"¿Y tu crees que con eso sobrevivirá?"- pregunta otra voz de las sombras.

-"Apuesto a que el amo Inuyasha sabrá como controlar sus habilidades"-

-"¿Por qué te molestas siquiera? Le dieron instrucciones de venir conmigo y aun así no lo entiende"-

-"Pero, Sesshoumaru-sama…"-

-"¡¿Tu eres Sesshoumaru!¿Mi hermano mayor? »-

-«Nunca me llames de tal manera. El hecho de que mi padre se haya enamorado de esa desagradable humana y hayas nacido tu, no significa que te reconoceré como tal"-

-"Tu te ves… muy diferente…"-

-"Ja, eso es porque no soy un simple humano, o un hanyou como tu. Yo, Sesshoumaru, soy un youkai completo"-

-"¿Youkai completo? ¿Entonces tu eres un monstruo?"-

-"Amo Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-sama es el primer hijo, es por eso que es un demonio puro"-

-"Así que es por eso"-

-"Yo no me junto con esa clase de escoria, como tu. Que te quede bien claro: permanecerás en mi castillo, pero será bajo mis reglas y si deseas algo, tendrás que conseguirlo tú mismo. Nadie estará ahí para atenderte. Pero sobre todo, no te atrevas siquiera a tocarme"-

Justo cuando el joven demonio comenzaba a alejarse entre las sombras una vez mas, da media vuelta a su medio hermano, mirándolo con una escalofriante sonrisa.

-"Tienes el máximo de una semana en llegar al castillo. Si pasado el plazo no apareces, quedaras por tu propia cuenta"-

Con eso ultimo, desapareció entre los árboles. Inuyasha solo lo miraba con recelo. Estaba desesperado de que le dijeran hanyou, debido a que nunca le habían dicho lo que eso significaba y le intrigaba bastante la actitud de su hermano hacia el. Casi por instinto, miro abajo para ver a Myouga cerca de su pecho, suspirando. Lo tomo entre sus garras y lo levanto una vez mas.

-"Explicame algunas cosas"-

-"Eeto…"-

-"¿Por qué todos me llaman hanyou? ¿Por qué soy diferente a mi hermano?"-

-"Como se lo digo…"-

-"¡Como debe ser! ¡Con la verdad!"-

-"Vera…"-

-"…"-

-"Será mejor atender a la advertencia de Sesshoumaru"-

-"Keh. No tengo porque obedecerle"-

-"Es el único pariente que tiene ahora, y además, el tiene las respuestas que usted esta pidiendo"-

-"¿En serio? Pero dudo que me responda… aparte de todo, podía ver fácilmente que no le agrado del todo"-

-"Bueno… eso bien podría ser cierto"-

-"Decidido, no pienso ir a su castillo"-

-"Por favor, reconsidérelo. Con el podrá aprender a valerse por si mismo y podrá irse cuando quiera"-

-"Tal vez…"-

-"¡Tenemos que escapar! Se acercan algunos demonios"-

Atendiendo al llamado de la vieja pulga sabia, Inuyasha se levanta y corre al ver también a sus agresores, dispuestos a destrozarlo de un solo movimiento. Apenas era un día y ya estaba confundido y sin saber que hacer ahora. Aquellos oni no los dejaban en paz, y el aun no había recuperado su condición del todo. Cuando sus débiles piernas ya no pudieron seguir avanzando, era por haber llegado al fin del camino.

-"Deja de huir, hanyou. Tendrás una muerte libre de tanto dolor"-

-"Nos están dando alcance. Habrá que enfrentarlos"- dice el pequeño.

-"Imposible. Ellos son tres y usted no tiene la experiencia de batalla. Lo único que nos queda por hacer es escondernos"-

-"Vamos niño, deja de resistirte y sal de una vez"-

-"Ya no te molestes por eso. Prefirió terminar su vida de otra forma"-

Cuando los demonios se acercaron al borde del barranco para intentar ver a su presa, se desalentaron profundamente. Inuyasha solo los observaba desde una pequeña grieta entre las rocas, lo que le brindaba una buena protección (A/N: si mal no recuerdo, esta escena salio en la serie…) y solo podía sentir un gran coraje al pensar que no podía defenderse ni de unos débiles oni. Esto solo lo inducía mas a saber tener una batalla y defenderse, para jamás tener que esconderse otra vez.

-"Creo que ya se fueron"-

-"…"-

-"¿Esta bien?"-

-"De acuerdo"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Acepto ir al castillo de mi hermano, pero solo para que me enseñe a pelear"-

-"Inuyasha…"-

-"Y para que me explique el porque ha sido así mi vida, porque no lo había visto antes, que me explique lo que soy y porque…"-

-"Sigame, buscaremos un lugar donde pasar la noche para partir al amanecer. Entrenaremos su resistencia mientras viajamos"-

No pudo decir otra cosa, pues el joven ya había trepado a la rama de un árbol, sentándose a contemplar la luna creciente. Myouga se sorprendió al ver que estaba inmediatamente dormido; todo el estrés que se acumulo en su cuerpo, comenzaba a demandar el descanso muy necesario. La pulga solo contemplaba a su joven amo.

-"Espero que llevarlo hasta Sesshoumaru no sea tan arriesgado como me imagino…"-

El resto de la noche fue lo suficientemente tranquila, lo que seria raro por estos lugares. Era sorprendente que el, siendo tan pequeño, hubiera caminado tal distancia en tan solo un día. La cercanía de las aldeas era de al menos algunos días. Aunque no era algo de asombro, pues al ser mitad youkai, su resistencia y velocidad eran muy diferentes a las normales. Tal vez era el hecho de que jamás había salido de aquella aldea y no estaba acostumbrado a la crueldad del mundo exterior lo que le hizo forzar su cuerpo infantil. Seguramente Sesshoumaru se aprovecharía de la situación.

Cuando Inuyasha despertó, aun ni siquiera había amanecido completamente. Bajo del árbol con un hábil salto. Myouga, quien aun se encontraba dormido, no se percato de la velocidad que llevaba su amo al escapar del lugar. El olor de los demonios aun seguía en el aire, lo que indicaba que no se encontraban lejos. Habiéndose alejado algunos kilómetros, se detiene un poco a respirar.

Un extraño sonido proviene cerca de donde se encuentra, lo que obliga a la pulga a abrir los ojos. No puede evitar alarmarse al ver al niño el respirar tan pesadamente y notar sus manos estar completamente cubiertas en sangre. Observo un poco mas adelante para encontrar como el tronco de un árbol se veía en un muy mal estado, completamente arañado.

-"Aun… aun no es suficiente…"-

-"¿Por qué…?"-

-"Quiero ser mas fuerte… necesito aprender a usar mis garras… deseo aprender a matar…"-

-"Será mejor que empecemos a movernos… tenemos tan solo una semana para llegar"-

-"Keh. Entonces guíame"- menciona mientras comienza a avanzar.

-"Joven Inuyasha… no creo que Sesshoumaru-sama vaya a responder a sus preguntas…"-

-"Supongo que entonces me lo dirás tu"-

-"… Pero"-

-"Escucha, lo único que quiero saber es porque tuve que ser tan diferente. Porque mi hermano odia a los seres humanos y porque todos me tratan de la misma manera"-

-"Todo eso lo sabrá a su debido tiempo. Por ahora debe concentrarse en llegar a las regiones del oeste y como aprender a ser mas hábil y fuerte. Eso es lo único que debe importarle en este momento"-

-"Si… y le demostrare a mi hermano que no soy cualquiera como para que me trate de tal manera, somos familia, le guste o no"-

-'La determinación del amo Inuyasha es muy parecida a la de su padre… será algo de gran ayuda ahora a el'- piensa la pulga.

-"Oye, Myouga-jiji… porque Sesshoumaru odia tanto a mi madre. Además, me parece extraño que el sea un youkai puro…"-

-"Su historia es muy diferente a la de usted"-

-"Eso me parece muy obvio"-

-"Sesshoumaru fue criado entre inuyoukai de gran rango: justo como su padre"-

-"¿Entonces el si conoció a mi padre?"-

-"Así es. El castillo donde el habita, le pertenecía a mi Gran Señor. En ese lugar solo hay demonios de inu"-

-"¿Demonios de inu? Y porque esa clase en especial"-

-"Eso es debido a que su hermano es un inuyoukai"-

-"Ya veo…"-

-"Le recomiendo que para mejorar la condición física, ejercite su cuerpo corriendo diariamente un tramo del trayecto, de preferencia hasta donde usted resista. Gradualmente su resistencia ira mejorando y podrá recorrer cualquier distancia sin ningún esfuerzo ni cansancio alguno"-

-"Se oye muy bien. Mejor empiezo de una vez"-

-"Antes de eso… será mejor buscar algo para que usted se alimente. Necesita el alimento para mantenerse saludable y tener energía para el entrenamiento"-

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

-"¿Es eso cierto?"-

-"Se dice que vendrá el hermano menor de Sesshoumaru-sama; aunque todo mundo sabe que es un hanyou"-

-"Me parece increíble que el Señor de las Tierras Occidentales tenga tal familia"- agrega un youkai mas.

-"Vaya que si es difícil de creer… sobre todo porque odia a los seres humanos"- comenta el primero

-"No puedes culparlo. Esas criaturas no resisten nada"- apoya otro.

-"Tal vez será de gran diversión que venga al castillo. Podemos aprovechar la situación"-

-"Sesshoumaru-sama ha prohibido que cualquiera tenga contacto con el, no importa de que tipo"- interrumpe la voz de Jakken.

-"¿Acaso piensa defender a su pequeño hermano?"- se burla uno de ellos.

-"No seas ignorante, el no quiere que ningún inuyoukai respetable se acerque a sujetos como su hermano"-

-"Jakken"-

La plática termino súbitamente al escuchar la voz del gran demonio. Era obvio lo que pasaría si alguien mas se atrevía a hablar sobre su familia dentro de las paredes del castillo, sobre todo a sabiendas de que el podría escucharlos a todo momento. Lentamente, y con la cabeza un poco baja, fueron retirándose, dejando a su señor con uno de sus sirvientes principales.

-"Hay alguna muestra de el"- pide fríamente.

-"Nuestros guardias no han detectado a ninguna criatura acercarse a los territorios del castillo"- informa.

-"Es una lastima"- sonríe.

Jakken se alerta al ver su sonrisa. Era demasiado inusual el verlo sonreír por cualquier cosa, ni siquiera demostraba esa emoción al momento de la matanza. Y solo podía significar una cosa: algo realmente malo podría ocurrir, si el pequeño medio hermano se atrevía a poner tan solo un pie en tierras occidentales.

-"Si alguien lo detecta cerca del castillo, infórmenme inmediatamente. Yo mismo pienso recibirlo"-

El sapo solo puede cabecear, un poco asustado. Sesshoumaru se retira sin decir nada más. Camina tranquilamente por aquellos extensos corredores, perdido en sus pensamientos. No podía evitar el ponerse aún mas ausente de su realidad, debido a el. Hablar sobre su padre, y la descendencia que el había dejado después, era un tema sumamente delicado a el. Nunca intento comprender el porque tan poderoso inuyoukai había sido cautivado por una simple ningen. En su opinión, los humanos eran adefesios al mundo. El pensar en ellos no valía la pena. Pero había algo en Inuyasha que lo incito a darle refugio en su castillo, aunque el no lo mereciera, según su juicio. Siendo criado por humanos y viviendo en un mundo que claramente no era el suyo, le llevaba a pensar el como podría desenvolverse entre youkai, quienes compartían su opinión acerca de los hombres. Realmente seria interesante verlo.

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

La semana casi se había completado y aun les faltaba bastante camino por recorrer. Sus pequeños pies ya le dolían, debido a que había caminado día y noche, ignorando completamente las instrucciones de la pulga sabia. Su agotamiento era fácil de ver, pero de la misma manera se podía detectar la determinación de continuar hasta el final. Pero aun no dejaba de intrigarle aquella sensación que había experimentado al ver por primera vez los ojos fríos de su hermano.

-"Myouga-jiji… hemos caminado por horas y no veo ningún castillo"-

-"Debe tener paciencia. Las tierras occidentales ya no están muy lejos. Aproveche el momento para entrenar"-

-"Lo se…"-

-"¿Le ocurre algo?"-

-"Estoy comenzando a dudarlo… Sesshoumaru parecía no tener ningún interés siquiera… no entiendo porque me invitaría a su castillo cuando mencione que no necesitaba de nadie"-

-"Su padre no quería que usted permaneciera solo"-

-"Algún día tendría que valerme por mi mismo. Creo que ha llegado el momento"-

-"¿A que se refiere?"-

-"He cambiado de opinión. No pienso ir con el"- vocifera mientras da media vuelta.

-"Pero…"-

-"Claramente pude ver como no me deseaba cerca, así que no lo incomodare"-

Comenzó a correr velozmente. Sabia que el no podría mantenerse aun por su cuenta, pero tampoco era tan necesario el hecho de que requería la protección de alguien. El mismo se había hecho una promesa; y estaba más que dispuesto a cumplirla. Nuevas emociones recorrían todo su cuerpo, y el impulso de estar solo lograba dominarlo. Por más que Myouga le pedía parar, no recibía respuesta alguna del niño. Había demostrado ser un chico bastante obstinado. Cada vez se iban alejando más de las tierras pertenecientes a su hermano, Sesshoumaru.

Debido a la velocidad de su correr, la pequeña pulga no pudo sostenerse por mas tiempo, soltando el haori rojo de su amo y quedando varios metros atrás desde su caída. Lo último que pudo ver fue como desaparecía rápidamente del campo de visión. Una mirada preocupada cruzo por su rostro al sentir un gran escalofrió.

Aun entre la espesura del bosque, el hanyou no dejaba de correr. No podía detener aquel impulso. El simple pensamiento sobre su hermano lo hacia sentir intranquilo, y de la misma manera se encontraba perturbado a cada momento. Lentamente fue reduciendo la velocidad, mirando hacia atrás y sintiendo que se había alejado lo suficiente; sus intenciones cambiaban constantemente y sus ideas eran impredecibles. Finalmente llego a un alto, recostándose contra el árbol más cercano y marcándolo con sus diminutas garras.

-"Apuesto a que Sesshoumaru en realidad me odia. Lo único que desea es deshacerse de mi"- piensa en voz alta.

-"No estas tan alejado de mi objetivo"- aclama alguien.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunta severamente.

-"Parece que no entendiste mis ordenes. Te dije llegar a mi castillo en el plazo de una semana; este era tu ultimo día y huyes ¿acaso intentabas desafiarme?"- murmura tranquilo.

-"¡No necesito de ti!"- grita Inuyasha –"Ni de tu lastima"-

-"Tal vez te tenga lastima, pero no es como para que decida ayudarte. Permanecerás en el castillo hasta que yo indique lo contrario"-

-"¡Tu no me ordenas!"-

-"Tan joven y ya eres completamente un chico altanero e irrespetuoso. Seré tu hermano, pero estas tratando con el Señor de las Tierras Occidentales también, así que para tu ladrido en mi presencia. Harás lo que yo diga sin responder ¿entendiste?"-

-"Eso quisieras"- menciona viendo a otro lado.

-"¡No estoy pidiendo tu opinión al respecto!"-

Sin la vacilación, el gran demonio hace brillar su mano derecha y en cuestión de segundos, un látigo de luz aparece en el, impactando inmediatamente en el pequeño cuerpo lanzándolo contra un árbol. Inuyasha solo da un gruñido bajo en dolor; en sus ojos solo destellaba la emoción del odio puro. La expresión de Sesshoumaru seguía siendo seria. El no disfrutaba de quienes demostraban cualquier sensación a excepción del temor a morir en sus garras. La valentía, o estupidez (depende de cómo deseen verlo) del niño hanyou atraía mas su curiosidad. Una vez más, el látigo de luz apareció en su mano y volvió a impactar en el cuerpo infantil repetidas veces. Inuyasha se negaba a demostrar dolor o temor, bien sabía que eso era lo que deseaba su hermano. Con un buen azote, cayó desmayado; su rostro aun serio y determinado.

-"El hecho es que necesito de tu sufrimiento"-

Recoge el cuerpo, estudiándolo fijamente. El verlo le recordaba a aquella mujer a la que su padre se había entregado, aquella que había ocasionado su muerte, aquella que había impedido medir su fuerza contra su progenitor. Ahora su opción era desquitarse con el niño engendrado de esa relación. Pero aun no era el momento correcto. No valdría la pena si el muere siendo joven, y si no es en sus garras. Esa era la razón principal por la que había aceptado tenerlo en su castillo. Algún día tendría su batalla a muerte con el, demostrando como un inuyoukai puro no podía juntarse con los humanos, era algo indigno.

Algunas horas después, Inuyasha comienza a entreabrir sus ojos. Podía sentir un leve dolor en su cabeza y se incorporo lentamente. Las memorias de lo ocurrido en el centro del bosque volvieron a el rápidamente, e inspecciono el lugar atentamente. Se encontraba en una especie de habitación, pero a el era como una clase de celda. El lugar no estaba en buenas condiciones. Frunció el ceño, había caído en la trampa de Sesshoumaru, hecho que lo ponía absolutamente furioso consigo mismo.

-"¡Miren! Ha despertado"-

La voz lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Miro hacia la derecha y con asombro y repugnancia, vio como varios youkai se congregaban a su alrededor. Lo irritaba demasiado. El no era ningún espectáculo de circo.

-"No sabia que así se vería un hanyou de inu"- apunta uno.

-"Tienes razón. En definitiva, una deshonra a nuestro clan"- señala otro.

-"Incluso su olor es muy desagradable"- argumenta un tercero.

-"Debido a la asquerosa sangre humana que corre por sus venas"-

-"¿Por qué Sesshoumaru-sama lo habrá traído?"-

-"Los asuntos de Sesshoumaru-sama no son de ustedes"-

Inuyasha observa al pequeño youkai sapo acercarse a el. Esto si lo confundió. Recordó la conversación con Myouga, el había dicho que solo inuyoukai habitaban en las tierras occidentales. Al sentir una vez mas las miradas fijas en el, comienza a molestarse aun mas que la ultima vez. Sin previo aviso, se lanza sobre uno de ellos, rasguñándolo profundamente en el rostro.

-"Pequeña bestia… ¡este insulto lo pagaras caro!"- gruñe el perro.

-"Quiero ver que lo intentes"- lo reta el niño.

-"Detengan esta absurda discusión en este mismo momento"- ordena una voz.

El resto de los inuyoukai se hizo a un lado al ver a su señor el caminar directo a la habitación del chico. Mas sin embargo, este no bajaba su defensa. Kurai, el demonio ofendido por el hanyou, aun seguía viéndolo de manera malévola.

-"Inuyasha, te traigo al castillo y lo primero que haces es causar un gran alboroto en sus paredes. Ni siquiera vale la pena explicarte el porque. Jakken"-

-"Si, Sesshoumaru-sama?"-

-"Creí haber dado indicaciones precisas de que nadie debía acercarse a la habitación de mi hermano"-

-"Bueno…"-

-"¡Eres un inútil!"- menciona brindando un latigazo muy cerca de el.

-"Perdoneme… ¡ya lo escucharon! ¡Nadie puede acercarse al hanyou, Inuyasha! ¡Retírense!"- grita empujándolos.

-"¡Esto no se queda así, hanyou! ¡Tarde o temprano serás mío!"-

-"Así que te has conseguido a tu primer enemigo dentro del castillo"- musita Sesshoumaru al verlo desaparecer por el corredor.

-"No creo que te importe mucho"-

-"Cuidado con tu boca. Estas en mi territorio, y si fueras un poco inteligente, sabrías que cualquier youkai dentro de estas paredes puede eliminarte tan fácilmente. Tú eres el intruso aquí. Así que será mejor que te vayas educando"-

-"En ningún momento pedí de tu protección. Entonces eres TU quien realmente me desea aquí, aunque no comprendo el motivo. De cualquier manera, ya que estoy aquí, quiero que me expliques porque tanto odio hacia mi y los humanos"- pide, cruzándose de brazos.

-"No tengo porque responderte a eso"-

-"Pues yo exijo la respuesta"-

-"¿Quién te crees que eres para exigirme?"-

-"Alguien que desea respuestas que es obvio que puedes darme. De lo contrario, tendré que marcharme, no tengo ninguna necesidad de permanecer en este lugar"-

Pasando a su lado, Inuyasha sale del cuarto, decidido a encontrar la salida. Estar en terreno enemigo, era una gran desventaja para el. Bien sabia que era presa fácil, pero la curiosidad de saber mas sobre su padre o la actitud de su hermano, lo hacia vacilar de irse de la protección del castillo. También, recordó el miedo de la pulga al haber visto al demonio. Todo era muy confuso a el. Suspiro mentalmente, por más que odiara admitirlo, si necesitaba del apoyo de Sesshoumaru. No tenia ningún lado donde permanecer y no contaba con la experiencia suficiente como para poder cazar y mantenerse a si mismo. Detuvo su caminar y giro hacia su hermano una vez mas.

-"Permanecere, pero no creas que te obedeceré. No soy uno de tus sirvientes"-

-"No te molestes, ni siquiera eres bueno para eso"-

-"Y seguiré insistiendo hasta que respondas a todas mis preguntas"-

-"Haz lo que quieras, pero no te interpongas en mi camino"-

Fue entonces que Sesshoumaru desapareció entre las sombras inesperadamente. Una vez más suspira, y decide continuar con su recorrido por aquellos corredores. Si estaría viviendo en el castillo, tendría que conocer al menos cada rincón de el. Así que decidió aventurarse y descubrir si cualquier respuesta deseada se encontraba en los muros.

-'¿Dónde habrá quedado Myouga-jiji?'- se pregunta mentalmente.

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´

En la habitación principal, Sesshoumaru meditaba la situación actual. Si el niño fuera así de persistente, seria aun más satisfactoria su venganza. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales aun no pensaba en eliminarlo. Como un infante, su muerte seria insignificante y sin valor para el. Al conocer el tipo de youkai viciosos que se encontraban en las cercanías de su territorio, le obligaría a aprender a defenderse y el saber pelear. Justo lo que necesitaba. Y además, no tendría que preocuparse por el. Lo había mencionado desde su primer encuentro.

-"Ahora todo dependerá de el"-

-"Sesshoumaru-sama…"- interrumpe una voz.

El susodicho solo lo mira fríamente, una clara indicación de que puede continuar hablando.

-"Se ha corrido el rumor sobre Inuyasha, que se encuentra dentro de las paredes de este castillo. Varios youkai se han congregado a las afueras de sus territorios"- informa Jakken.

-"Esos demonios no tienen ningún valor para mi. Envía a la guardia general a eliminarlos"-

-"Como usted ordene"- arquea el sapo, retirándose.

-'¿Qué tipo de interés podrían tener en el?'- piensa.

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

Ya había pasado por el mismo corredor alrededor de siete veces. Inuyasha comenzaba a gruñir desesperado. Tenía algunas dificultades en poder regresar al cuarto que se le brindo. Varios soldados lo veían pasar y no podían evitar mofarse de el; y eso lo irritaba aun mas. Se alejo lo más rápido posible de ellos, continuando con su búsqueda. Fue cuando un olor familiar fue reconocido por su nariz. Siguió ese rastro, un olor algo desagradable y obviamente demasiado fuerte en su nariz.

-"Vaya, al fin encontraste el camino de regreso"- murmura una voz, divertida.

-"¿Tenia que verte otra vez?"- pregunta Inuyasha con clara rabia.

-"Aun tenemos un asunto pendiente ¿lo olvidas?"- menciona severo.

-"Keh. El que no puedas defenderte de un simple niño como yo, no es mi problema. Fuera de mi camino"-

-"¿Te atreves a amenazarme?"-

-"No te tengo miedo, si quieres pelea, la tendrás"- gruñe tomando una postura de ataque.

-"Te crees muy valiente… ¡lamentaras el haberme conocido!"-

Aquel inuyoukai se lanzo sobre el de manera peligrosa. Inuyasha solo podía sonreír de manera malévola. Tomaría esta oportunidad para probar su propia fuerza. Al ver que el puño de su agresor casi conectaba con su cara, se movió ágilmente hacia un lado, aprovechando para rasgar su cara una vez más. Kurai detuvo su ataque y da un gemido de dolor; el hanyou lo mira divertido.

-"¿Ya vas a empezar a pelear?"- pregunta de manera arrogante.

-"Maldito hanyou…"- bufa iracundo.

-"Entonces, creo que es mi turno de contraatacar"- anuncia el.

Con un hábil movimiento, lo muerde en el brazo, negándose a soltarlo. Con profunda rabia, el youkai comienza a golpearlo con su otro brazo, que simplemente es detenido con las manos del niño de orbes doradas. A este punto, no sabía como reaccionar. Le parecía imposible como un pequeño niño, además de todo hanyou, pudiera detener sus ataques y haberlo inmovilizado tan fácilmente. Rugiendo, se libera espontáneamente y se aleja unos pasos, guardando su distancia. Inuyasha solo lo observa atentamente, su expresión divertida es substituida por una más seria y mortal.

Una vez más, Kurai intenta atacarlo; sus puños y pies conectan con el cuerpo, brindando algunos golpes severos. Esto ocasiona que el pequeño también retroceda. A una velocidad demoníaca, el inuyoukai lo sostiene por el cuello, apretando cada vez más fuerte, causando el gemido del niño. Al verlo así, solo intensifica su deseo de matarlo ahí mismo. Comienza a aumentar a cada segundo su apretón, impidiendo que Inuyasha pueda respirar.

-"¿Qué pasa, hanyou? ¿Acaso pides misericordia?"-

-"Nunca… me rendiré…"-

-"Creo que esa no era la respuesta correcta"-

Considerando su posición, estando alejado del cuerpo de su agresor, Inuyasha aun piensa de una manera de liberarse del apretón mortal. Ve sus opciones, las cuales son pocas. Sus pequeñas manos se encuentran sobre las suyas, como si de tal manera pudiera evitar tal dolor. Una idea surge en su cabeza, y junta toda su fuerza en ellas, que de manera inesperada, sus garras aumentan de tamaño, ayudándole en su causa. Con absoluta agilidad y fuerza, ataca una vez mas, esta vez sobre sus muñecas, cortándolas de manera tal que pudieran aflojarse de su cuello. Cae al suelo con un sonido sordo, y quitando sus manos de su cuello, frotándolo lentamente. Por su parte, Kurai no puede creer lo que había pasado. Solo podía observar sus brazos, donde alguna vez estuvieron sus manos. Su mirada cambio de dirección, directo a Inuyasha. El odio era mayor, pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco intimidado ahora. Había subestimado al hanyou. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Inuyasha había clavado sus garras en su pecho, atravesando todo su brazo en el proceso.

-"¿Cómo… es posible…? Si tan solo es un hanyou… un niño…"-

-"Ya es demasiado tarde como para que lo entiendas"- murmura fríamente –"Y jamás podrás enmendarlo"-

Sin el menor remordimiento por lo sucedido anteriormente, se encamina hacia su destino original, pisando el cuerpo ahora sin vida de aquel inuyoukai que pensó desafiarlo. Desde el otro extremo del corredor, dos figuras sombrías observaban al pequeño Inuyasha el entrar a su habitación. Ciertamente, el encerraba varios misterios, y su estancia en el castillo seria interesante. Todo era cuestión de tiempo.

-"Finalmente, alguien callo para siempre a Kurai; debería estar en deuda con el. Definitivamente, el sucesor de nuestro Gran Señor"-

-"Primero debe probarlo. Jamás reconoceré tal hecho"-

-"Aun es muy joven"-

-"Pero en este castillo, se comprobara si tiene el derecho de seguir en este mundo"-

-"¿Por qué debemos esperar?"-

-"Necesito de el, todavía. Y mi venganza debe ser exigida de manera apropiada"-

-"Como digas. No creí que te ablandarías al matar a un infante"-

-"Un niño no vale la pena. Su miedo me es insatisfactorio. Y nunca atribuyas una emoción como esa a mi ¿quedo claro?"-

-"Lamento mi indiscreción. No volverá a suceder"-

-"Vigilenlo. Por mas que disfrute del sufrimiento de otros, es inaceptable que haya este tipo de peleas en el castillo"-

-"A sus ordenes"-

En cuanto se hubo retirado, el segundo inuyoukai se acerco de manera discreta a la puerta del cuarto. Pudo escuchar un leve gemido, y solo vino a su mente lo peor. A pesar de todo lo que Sesshoumaru hubiera dicho, era imposible que no sintiera algo hacia su hermano, exceptuando el odio y deseo de venganza.

-"No puedo creer que lo haya matado tan fácil. Tal vez yo mismo me he subestimado todo este tiempo. Bueno, Myouga-jiji me dijo que mis garras eran armas mortales, ahora veo que no bromeaba. En ese caso, debo seguir practicando el pelear de esta manera. Entrenare difícilmente para convertirme en un gran demonio… er… hanyou… o mas bien… no importa. Simplemente seré el mejor… okaa-san… te haré orgullosa de mi"- jura, mirando hacia la luna llena.

´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

A/N: Ahora si, me siento satisfecha con mí trabajo. Creo que me quedo un poco mas largo, y lo mejor es que dedique este capitulo completo a Inuyasha nn por lo que me parece obvio que el próximo se lo dedico a Sango… en fin, me costo un poco de trabajo, espero que haya quedado bien (aunque creo que exagere en algunos detalles --). También decidí incluir desde este momento a Sesshoumaru, debido a la escena de un capitulo que vi hace poco, para complementar de manera correcta la nueva vida que llevara mi hanyou. Cualquier crítica será bien recibida, me animan a continuarlo. Sayounara.


	4. Chapter 4

La tranquilidad de la aldea era algo realmente inusual, inclusive siendo tempranas horas por la mañana. Incluso parecía que los youkai no deseaban interrumpir aquella inusitada paz. Desde el momento en que habían regresado, podía notarse un cambio en el ambiente. Parecía una mañana como de costumbre; Yahiro y su esposa platicaban de los acontecimientos sucedidos durante su misión. El se encontraba bastante reservado sobre el tema, aun con un conflicto en su interior. Ella solo le miraba confundida, pues también desde esa memorable fecha, su hija se levantaba mas tarde y con apariencia perezosa, no su acostumbrada sonrisa. Era bastante desconcertante en su opinión, pero aunque ella le había dicho que era por el recuerdo de su amigo, no quedaba convencida totalmente.

-"¿Ahora si me dirás a que se debe tanta tensión?"- pregunta molesta.

-"Finalmente he tomado una decisión"- murmura pensativamente.

-"¿Decisión? ¿De que estas hablando?"-

-"Ya es momento de que nuestra hija comience con el entrenamiento para ser una taijiya"- menciona serio.

-"¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón!"- grita sorprendida –"¡Sango todavía es una niña!"-

-"Creeme, es mejor para ella comenzar de una vez"-

-"Pero es demasiado repentino… además, siempre haz rechazado esa petición"-

-"Lo se. Y ahora comprendo el error que cometía al hacer eso. Ya es tiempo de que comprenda a lo que se atiene si decide realmente seguir nuestro oficio"-

-"Algo debes estar ocultando. Es ilógico que de la noche a la mañana digas todo eso, y mas aun, se que es fácil de relacionar todo esto con el extraño carácter de Sango desde hace un mes"-

-"Simplemente lo hago por su bien"-

-"Por favor. Uno de los requisitos que siempre has pedido para ser exterminadores, es que tengan la edad necesaria para soportar el entrenamiento; a ella le faltan por lo menos cuatro años mas"-

-"Creo que olvidas que también solicito gran entusiasmo y dedicación a esta profesión. Y es evidente para ambos que ella ya ha demostrado su pasión por la exterminación, y para mi, cumple con todas las cualidades fundamentales"-

-"Pero no lo comprendo. Me parece muy extraño"-

-"Solo confía en mi. Se lo que hago, y confío en las capacidades de Sango"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Ohayou"-

Ambos se voltean, solo para contemplar a su pequeño hijo, aun frotando lejos el sueño. El niño abre sus ojos completamente, confundido al ver la escena: aunque su padre seguía con una postura serena, su madre parecía molesta, sorprendida y… preocupada. Kohaku no podría comprender el porque, pero seria inútil intentar averiguarlo. Ya estaba por sentarse a desayunar hasta que nota que algo esta mal.

-"¿Y mi hermana?"-

-"Aun no ha despertado, cariño"-

-"¡Entonces yo iré a levantarla!"- menciona entusiástico, corriendo hacia su habitación.

-"Ya no puedo retractarme. Hoy mismo comienza su instrucción como taijiya"-

-"Estas bien enterado de que aun no apruebo esto. Lo único que deseo por el momento es que recupere su acostumbrada alegría"-

Kohaku reviso cuidadosamente, pero su hermana no se encontraba ahí. Por un minuto se preocupo, pero recordando los sucesos anteriores, tenia una muy buena pista de donde ella se podía encontrar. Siempre que se sintiera deprimida se refugiaba en el mismo lugar; una vez ella le explico el porque aunque no lograba entender bien. Silenciosamente, se escabullo de la choza, corriendo en la búsqueda de Sango. No tardo en encontrarla, sentada con la vista hacia la laguna del centro de aquel claro donde se encontraba lanzando algunas piedras, con expresión pensativa. El niño pensó que seria una mala idea interrumpir la paz de su hermana, pero al escuchar el maullido de Kirara, se acerco cautelosamente. Sin el menor cuidado por parte de ella, se sentó a su lado, contemplándola tristemente. Odiaba verla así de desanimada; dejaba de ser ella misma. La gatita parecía pensar lo mismo, pues al mirar sus ojos, los suyos no veían nada. Como si el espíritu de la niña hubiera dejado su cuerpo.

-"Ane-ue… es hora de desayunar…"- menciona de manera ocasional.

-"Lo se. Dime ¿no es pacifico aquí?"-

-"¿Eh? Claro que lo es… ¿te sientes bien?"-

-"No entiendo porque… es tan tranquilo y a la vez perturbador"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Aun lo extrañas?"-

-"Hai. Jamás había conocido a alguien como el. Y saber que yo no le deje nada mío…"-

-"El no necesita nada para recordarte. Tu misma me lo dijiste, el tiene tu amistad y es bastante"-

-"Seguro, pero es que si hubieras visto su expresión… y la de nuestro padre… parecía que no le agradaba, pero no se porque"-

-"No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que algún día lo volverás a ver"-

-"Asi lo espero"- susurra dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- cuestiona Kohaku, señalando en su mano.

-"El regalo que me dio"- responde mientras lo muestra.

-"¿Un colmillo?"- dice confundido.

-"Se que es extraño, pero me siento segura con el. Y es una muestra de que el confiaba en mi"-

-"Crei que solo los demonios tenían colmillos"-

-"Yo también. Estábamos equivocados. Vi el hueco que dejo, así que estoy segura de que si le pertenecía. Además, siento algo extraño al tenerlo entre mis manos"-

-"¿Chichi-ue lo ha visto?"-

-"No. Y ni lo vera. Este será nuestro secreto"-

-"Cuenta conmigo. Nadie lo sabrá de mí. Pero mejor regresamos, dije que iba a levantarte"-

-"Me alegra que no se dieran cuenta de que no estaba. Aun no puedo ver a nuestro padre a la cara"-

-"Meow…"- Kirara coloca su pata en su mejilla.

-"Tienes razón. Saa"-

Limpiando la tierra de su kimono, se encaminan a paso lento de regreso a la choza. Algunos aldeanos que los ven pasar los saludan, hasta que llegan a su destino. Sus padres ya se encontraban esperándolos; Yahiro un poco suspicaz. Sango no lo había visto directamente desde la salida de la aldea de la princesa Izayoi. Todos tomaron asiento, desayunando de manera tranquila, en un silencio incomodo a todos. Suzume ya se había acostumbrado a oír la voz de sus hijos planeando sus actividades del día, o la insistencia de Sango para ser entrenada como taijiya, y el comportamiento imparcial de su marido, negándolo irreprochablemente, aun cuando bien sabia que terminaría riendo junto con sus hijos para alegrarlos un rato, y persuadirla de sus preguntas.

-"Ya termine ¿puedo retirarme?"- pide Sango, levantando su tazón.

-"Aun no. Necesito hablar contigo"- exclama el hombre de manera severa.

Sango permanece en su posición, sin mover un solo músculo, esperando a oírlo hablar, a pesar de no tener interés alguno en lo que diría.

-"He tomado la decisión de entrenarte como exterminadora. Y será mejor que te prepares, pues empezamos hoy mismo"-

-"Ah si…"- menciona distraídamente.

-"¿Ane-ue?"-

-"¿Sango-chan?"-

La mencionada los mira de manera confundida y en su mente reformula lo que su padre había mencionado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-"Espera… dijiste que…"-

-"Exacto. Pero no creas que ya comenzara realmente, te enseñare lo básico por el momento, al menos hasta que tengas la edad suficiente para poder manejar una de nuestras armas, como practica"-

-"¡¿En serio!"-

-"Por supuesto. Te pido que lo tomes con la mayor seriedad posible y deseo ver resultados"-

No hubo necesidad de decir una sola palabra más; Sango se abalanzo sobre su padre, abrazándolo con gran fuerza y entusiasmo. Yahiro se relevo al ver que el animo de su hija había regresado, aunque podía detectar que no a la totalidad, era mas que suficiente para el, y regreso de la misma manera su abrazo. Había más d una razón para aceptar cumplir su mayor deseo, pero no podía decírselo a nadie, incluyendo a su esposa.

-'Y así podrás olvidar a ese hanyou, Inuyasha'- piensa a si mismo.

-"Entonces iré a prepararme"- grita con emoción.

-"¿Yo también puedo ir?"-

-"Claro, Kohaku"-

-"Tenemos que arreglar nuestras cosas"-

Los dos hermanos desaparecen dentro de la habitación, ansiosos por salir. Suzume miraba a su marido con un ceño en el rostro. Esto era más de lo que ella podía soportar sin saber razón alguna. Intuyendo el malestar de su mujer, Yahiro se levanta y camina a ella, dándole una sonrisa reconfortante; una expresión que usa muy rara ocasión.

-"Confia en mi"-

-"Realmente quisiera, pero no puedo. Por ahora, lo único que me importa es que hayas logrado cambiar el humor de Sango. Eso es lo que me preocupaba por el momento. Pero mientras no conozca tus verdaderas intenciones, no sabré que pensar de todo esto"-

-"¡Ya estamos listos!"-

-"Me alegra ver tal dedicación y entusiasmo. Bueno, ya que tienen un pie fuera, es hora de comenzar. Regresaremos por el atardecer, Suzume"-

-"Cuidense mucho y escuchen todo lo que diga su padre. Se que algún día serán los mejores exterminadores del lugar"-

-"No te fallaremos Okaa-chan"-

-"Nunca lo han hecho y se que nunca lo harán"-

Cambiando a una expresión severa, el taijiya camina fuera de la choza, su gran arma colgando de su hombro. Los infantes lo siguen de cerca junto con la neko-youkai, imaginándose cualquier cosa que pudieran aprender este día. Algunos niños los miran pasar siendo provocados por la curiosidad. Lentamente se van acercando, cuestionando el porque tanta alegría. Sango comienza a explicarles lo que sucede y hubo más de un rostro en completa confusión.

-"¿Te entrenara como taijiya?"- pregunta un niño.

-"Pero creí que solo entrenaba hombres"- menciona otro.

-"Dudo que lo logre"- agrega un tercero.

-"¡Se que mi hermana lo lograra! No saben como es cuando desea algo"- defiende Kohaku.

-"¿Segura que deseas convertirte en exterminadora?"- cuestiona una niña de su misma edad.

-"Claro que si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Umi?"-

-"Bueno, yo lo decía porque es un trabajo muy sucio y pesado para una niña"-

-"No me importa; se que puedo hacerlo tan bien como cualquier hombre de esta aldea"-

-"Apuesto a que te rindes antes"-

-"Yo también creo que lo puedes lograr, Sango. Cuenta con mi apoyo"- anima una niña de cabello corto y castaño.

-"Muchas gracias, Akari. Con amigos como tu y Kohaku, se que puedo triunfar"-

Kirara dio un maullido de aceptación, y salto de los brazos de Sango, indicándoles que su padre ya se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea. El resto de los aldeanos los vieron marcharse, intrigados por la conversación que habían alcanzado oír. Los taijiya eran muy respetados en varias aldeas, sus servicios eran inigualables. Si la niña no lograra cumplir con el entrenamiento, seria una perdida de reputación para ellos.

Caminaban en un cómodo silencio a través de la espesura del bosque. La expresión neutral, pero seria de su padre, les indicaba que no seria permitida ninguna clase de broma durante la preparación. Ambos pudieron notar como de manera repentina, Yahiro sujeto con mayor fuerza el gran boomerang que traía consigo. Para un exterminador, salir sin precaución alguna, era verdaderamente inaceptable. Podía detectar una aureola, débil, pero aun presente. Con un movimiento sutil de su mano, indico a sus hijos el no moverse; dando un silbido, la felina se transformo, gruñendo de manera defensiva. El se interno un poco mas, confiando la protección de los niños a Kirara.

Algunos minutos después, regreso sin una muestra del cansancio en su cuerpo. Kohaku lo miraba de manera temerosa e intranquila. Su hermana solo podía reír nerviosamente. El taijiya miraba confundido a los niños; no fue hasta que la neko se acerco, tirando algo de su hombro. Viendo al suelo, no pudo evitar también sonreír a si mismo. Algún órgano no identificado se encontraba colgando de su hombro. O por lo menos lo que había quedado de el. Al ser rebanado con la fuerza del boomerang, algunos trozos del youkai del ciempiés salieron volando, esparciéndose por todo el bosque.

-"Eso les demuestra que siempre tienen que comprobar no dejar rastro de los demonios que eliminen. No desean atraer a otros"-

-"Seguro que no"- ríe Sango –"¿Qué es lo que nos enseñaras hoy?"-

-"He estado pensando que seria una buena idea el comenzar a instruirles sobre los demonios y las armas en las que se especializa nuestra aldea"-

-"Antes de eso… ¿cómo es que Kirara sabia que hacer?"- pide Kohaku.

-"Ella antes me ayudaba con las exterminaciones"- responde al acariciarla. Kirara gruñe de manera contenta.

-"Nunca nos lo dijiste. Yo pensaba que la habías encontrado o algo así"- menciona Sango.

-"Porque ustedes no comprenderían que hacia un demonio en nuestra aldea. Además, no sabía que mi hija desearía ser taijiya. Es por eso que te le regale, Sango. Ella es muy leal y te ayudara en cada exterminación"-

-"¿Entonces no todos los demonios son malos?"- pregunta el menor.

-"Incorrecto. Kirara es un caso especial, pues fue criada por exterminadores. A los demonios les encanta destruir las aldeas cercanas, ninguno tiene buenas intenciones, te lo aseguro"-

-"¿De que esta hecho tu boomerang? Parece muy pesado"- cuestiona la niña.

-"De hecho lo es. Hiraikotsu fue construido de los huesos del youkai más fuerte que nos hemos encontrado. Su peso es demasiado, pero bien vale el tenerlo como arma"-

-"¿Algun día podré manejar un arma así?"-

-"Primero tienes que entrenar mucho. Con el tiempo y dependiendo de tus habilidades, escogeremos el arma perfecta para ti"-

-"¿Cómo sabes que tan fuerte es un youkai?"- pide Kohaku.

-"Simplemente debes detectar su aureola demoníaca"-

-"No entiendo"-

-"Debes sentir la presencia maligna que emana esa criatura. Dependiendo que tanto la presientas, es su nivel. Puedes deducir también cual es la cantidad de enemigos a los que estas enfrentando y en algunos casos su localización. Nunca debes confiarte, pues algunos demonios son tan hábiles que pueden disfrazar o inclusive ocultar su youki"-

-"Entonces… para detectar a tu enemigos debes confiar en tus sentidos"-

-"Bien dicho. Tendrás que usar todas las capacidades que tengas al alcance; ya sea la visión o el oído, pero a veces escucha tu intuición"-

-"¿Es muy complicado aprender a sentir presencias?"-

-"No lo es. Pero depende mucho de cuanto practiques"-

-"¿Cómo sabes cuando estas listo?"-

-"Después de pasar por una prueba de sobre vivencia. Tendrás que poner a prueba todas tus habilidades y destruir a la colonia de demonios que se te haya impuesto; si lo logras de manera satisfactoria, puedes llamarte una verdadera exterminadora"-

-"Entonces a mi también me entrenaras como exterminador"- afirma Kohaku.

-"Por supuesto. De ustedes dependerá que la reputación de nuestra aldea crezca. Y como mis hijos, ustedes deben sobresalir, pues algún día tu quedaras a cargo, Kohaku"-

-"si, no debes decepcionar a nadie"- bromea su hermana.

-"Mejor no hable señorita. Si vas a ser exterminadora, tu también debes mantener el buen prestigio"-

-"Hai. Te prometo que ninguno de los dos te defraudara"-

-"Eso espero. Así que mientras ejercitaremos su cuerpo; si empiezan ahora, será más fácil resistir las pruebas dentro de algunos años. Aumentaremos la intensidad del entrenamiento conforme obtengan la experiencia"-

El resto de la tarde, continuaron discutiendo sobre las cualidades y aptitudes necesarias, así como poniéndolas en practica. Yahiro se cercioro de hacerles entender de que no podían confiar en ninguna especie de monstruo; son seres diferentes en todos los aspectos, y creer en ellos puede ser un error mortal. Mas sin embargo, aun no era el momento adecuado para enseñarles el otro tipo de seres que existían en el mundo, como los hanyou. Eso podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Sango en más de una manera, e inclusive llegaría al grado de abandonar el entrenamiento. Estaría en gran confusión, algo que podría ser fácilmente evitado. Pero que no dejaría de ser un riesgo para toda la aldea. A lo largo de su vida, el había experimentado que los mitad bestia son las peores criaturas; su temperamento era muy distinto al de los youkai puros, pero tampoco tenían cualidades de seres humanos.

-'No permitiré que ellos pasen lo mismo que yo. Entrenare a Sango y Kohaku para convertirlos en grandes taijiyas experimentados. Créeme, Sango, será todo por tu bien'-

-"Meow"-

El débil maullido de la neko lo traje de nuevo a la realidad. Al observar a los dos niños, estos ya se encontraban dormitando sobre uno de los grandes árboles. Sonríe internamente y se acerca a despertarlos. Con pereza, pero apenados, se levantan y comienzan su camino de regreso a la aldea. Avanzaban en un silencio cómodo, dando la oportunidad a cada uno de pensar para si mismos; pero Kohaku no podía hacer más que ver a su hermana en asombro y confusión. Una semana atrás, ella se encontraba en la completa depresión, por el pensamiento de lo que había sucedido cuando fueron de viaje. Ahora todo eso parece haber quedado en el olvido ya que ahora esta segura de la aceptación de su padre para en adiestramiento; ¿acaso eso es mas importante o superior a su estado emocional anterior? Definitivamente, hay cosas que un hermano menor, sobre todo de su edad, no entiende, pero esto si es totalmente inesperado. Lo único que el podía comprender era el hecho de recordárselo. Pero al hacerlo, ¿volvería a sentirse mal o lo tomaría mejor, era mejor no hablar al respecto. Seguramente seria lo mejor para ella.

Pero Sango se encontraba pensando en lo mismo. No podía negar el hecho de que le había impresionado mucho la noticia, de hecho, ella inmediatamente había pensado que su padre solo lo había hecho por querer animarla. No podía culparlo, pero tampoco deseaba decepcionarlo. Lo vio en su madre: se sentía muy acongojada al notarla tan triste, fue por eso que fingió alegría al escucharlo. Si se sentía contenta, pero no lo suficiente como para olvidar la expresión de Yahiro aquel día, o el daño que le ocasiono a su amigo.

-"Ademas, con este regalo no podré olvidarlo"- dijo mentalmente, mientras lo sentía a través de su kimono.

Kirara se coloco alrededor de su cuello, ronroneando de manera afirmativa, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. La niña sonrió, y corrió hacia ellos, que se habían adelantado. Su llegada a la aldea fue bastante peculiar, pues de nuevo se acercaron de manera curiosa. Akari se acerco de manera más rápida, saludándoles con entusiasmo. Al parecer, todos los niños de la aldea ya se encontraban reunidos alrededor; la noticia sobre el inicio del entrenamiento de Sango y su hermano había corrido rápidamente esa mañana. Personalmente no les molestaba, pero si tocaban el tema de manera negativa a ella, Kohaku dejaba de ser tan tranquilo, saliendo en su defensa. Fueron bombardeados de preguntas, pidiendo el lujo de detalle.

-"¿Qué te dijo?"-

-"¿Continuara enseñándote?"-

-"Claro que si. Dice que cuando tenga la practica suficiente, seré la mejor exterminadora del aldea"- exclama con orgullo.

-"No te creo. Mi hermano mayor se encuentra como aprendiz, y dice que es el mejor"- le contradice Yuzuke.

-"Sango-neechan es todavía mejor"- reta Kohaku.

-"Pero tu hermano ya es mayor"- aclara Umi.

-"Y todavía es un estudiante. Así que no es muy bueno"-

-"Eso no es cierto. El es el mas fuerte de los taijiya en entrenamiento"-

-"Estan discutiendo por nada. Ella es mujer, no vale la pena comparar a tu hermano"- menciona un amigo suyo, Hazu.

-"¿Qué me intentas decir? ¿Crees que solo por ser niña no puedo hacer las cosas igual, o mejor que ustedes? Les demostrare lo contrario. Nadie me insulta de esa manera, ¡veámonos, Kohaku!"- grita, ya caminando hacia su choza.

Todos los que estaban alrededor suyo se apartan para brindarle el paso; cuando ella se encontraba de tal manera, lo mejor era no acercarse demasiado.

-"¡Esperanos!"- gritan Akari y su hermano a la vez.

-"No tienes porque hacerles caso, Sango-chan. Ellos están celosos de que has sido aceptada y puedes ser la mas conocida taijiya"- anima su amiga.

-"Tiene razón"-

-"Yo también lo se. No se porque me sigue molestando"-

-"No me malinterpretes, pero me parece normal. Viendo que jamás se había entrenado a una niña, es bastante común que intenten hacerte cambiar de idea"-

-"¿Por qué? No entiendo que tiene de malo"-

-"Puede ser porque siempre hemos sido débiles, y no quieren perder la tan apreciada reputación"-

-"¿Es por eso? Que egoístas son. Pero entre mas me reclamen y me inciten a retirarme, mas empeño le pondré. Les probare que somos mejores que ellos, no te ofendas, Kohaku"-

-"No. Tienes mi apoyo"-

-"Igual que cuentas conmigo. Nosotros te ayudaremos a que estés en forma"-

-"Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que entres a la choza. Recuerda que estas enfermándote seguido"-

-"Esta bien, nee-chan. Buenas noches, Akari"-

-"Descansa. También tu serás entrenado"-

El niño se retiro, bostezando justo al entrar. Ambas niñas se ríen, pero aun así lo ven con dulzura.

-"Siempre me ha agradado tu hermano. Es muy simpático e inocente"- comenta la niña.

-"Si, no creo que el quiera ser exterminador"-

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"-

-"Cuando mi padre le dijo que también seria entrenado, se puso un poco triste"-

-"Que extraño. Creí que le gustaría"-

-"Bueno, hablando de algo mas… ¿estas segura de querer ir conmigo a las practicas?"-

-"Nunca te dejaría ¿a que se debe la pregunta?"-

-"Es que… recordé que tu hermano…"-

-"No digas mas. Se lo que quieres decir. En realidad no me importa, como tu amiga creo que mi deber es ayudarte. Si el no lo logro… no quiere decir que tu tampoco. Confío en lo contrario y es por eso que quiero estar a tu lado. Además, podré hacer contigo lo que no pude con el"-

-"Akari…"-

-"Ya es tarde. Tengo que irme o mi mama se enojara. Nos vemos mañana cerca del pozo, no se te ocurra irte sin mi"-

-"Jamás lo haría"-

Sango ve a su amiga retirarse, la sonrisa que no desaparece. Definitivamente, con amigos como ellos, no tenía porque preocuparse. Decidida, da media vuelta, viendo a su padre en la puerta. Su mirada era severa, pero ella podía notar que en realidad solo era cuestión de aparentar: cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella y pasar de largo, no necesito preguntar lo que pasaba. Era una forma clara y única de decir que tenían que hablar. Con un suspiro, la niña lo sigue. No pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa al llegar a aquel esplendido lago que tanto le encantaba contemplar. Podían pasar horas y no se movería de ahí, solo observando la belleza natural del lugar. Lo que mas le complacía era que no había ningún daño; como si ningún humano o youkai se atreviera a tocar las delicadas flores de los árboles.

Yahiro se sienta sobre una piedra, e invita a su hija a imitarle, sacándola de la ensoñación. Esta hace como le piden, pero le sorprende ver el rostro de su padre tan… ¿preocupado? ¿triste? Ella no podría decir porque exactamente, así que no pidió explicación. Conociendo el carácter de su padre, seria mejor dejarlo hasta que el se sintiera listo. La brisa de esa noche de verano era refrescante, pero a la vez inquietante. Su padre dirige la mirada a las estrellas, como si ahí encontraría las palabras necesarias, así como el valor de siquiera decirle. Su hija ahora lo mira también preocupada: una situación como esta la comenzaba a poner nerviosa.

-"Yo solía venir a este lugar para desahogarme"-

-"¿En serio?"-

-"Claro. Aun no olvido las ocasiones en las que venia, ya sea que estuviera triste o feliz, aun vengo, si necesito pensar"-

-"¿Por qué….?"-

-"¿Aun lo recuerdas?"-

-"¿Eh?

-"Nuestra visita a la aldea"-

-"Hai… dime porque…"-

-"No había manera alguna en que aceptara esa amistad"-

-"¿Por qué? El se porto muy bien conmigo. Además, siempre estaba solito; el me lo dijo"-

-"¿Y tu porque crees que estaba solo todo el tiempo?"-

-"¡Por tontos! Era muy agradable y simpático"-

-"Eso no difiere los hechos. El no era alguien normal"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con diferente? ¿Por qué me dices esto?"-

-"Solo digamos que tenia algunas capacidades incomparables a los humanos"-

-"Eso no es malo. Siempre has dicho que nadie es igual a otro"-

-"Pero esto no es lo mismo. El esconde mas secretos de lo que crees, Sango"-

-"¿Cuáles son?"-

-"No puedo decirte porque yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de ello. Ahora, explícame porque fingiste alegría cuando acepte tu oferta esta mañana. No creas que no me di cuenta"-

-"Estaba pensando en otras cosas… y no mentí, realmente estoy muy contenta de que seré una taijiya"-

-"Sinceramente, esperaba una mejor reacción de tu parte. Escúchame, no quiero que te hagan daño, es por eso que no puedo permitir que tengas una idea equivocada de las cosas"-

-"Si me lo explicaras, lo entendería mejor"-

-"Con el tiempo lo aprenderás. Lo que en realidad quería decirte, era que supieras que me impresiono mucho tu disposición e interés por lo elemental de nuestro oficio: no a cualquiera le interesa saber lo fundamental. Lo aprenden, si, pero no como deberían. Tienes talento, debemos aprovecharlo al máximo"-

-"Que bueno que pienses así de mi"- menciona cabizbaja, aunque confundida por el cambio repentino.

-"A que se debe esa opinión"-

-"Cuando regresamos, recordaras que se acercaron nuestros amigos"-

-"Continua"-

-"Yuzuke menciono que su hermano mayor, Mako, es el mejor, y que yo nunca podría ser como el"-

-"No tienes porque creer en sus palabras"-

-"Pero después… Hazu dijo que no valía la pena compararme con el, ya que soy una niña ¿acaso es tan malo?"-

-"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"-

-"Todos me dicen lo mismo; que no podré lograrlo solo por ser mujer"-

-"Tienen razón. No deben compararte con el, no lo vale"-

Sango miraba a su padre con tristeza y daño ¿también el pensaba de la misma manera?; Yahiro sintió un leve escalofrío y sonrió en su hija.

-"Ningun aprendiz de segunda puede ser comparado con mi hija. Y es por lo mismo de ser mujer que deberías sentirte orgullosa. Nadie en esta aldea, que sea mujer, me ha pedido instruirle en las artes de la exterminación. Y quiero decirte algo: mientras estés en entrenamiento, nunca debes distraerte; cualquier otra cosa que pase por tu mente tendrá que ser olvidada. Ser taijiya no es cosa de juego, y exige toda tu concentración"-

Ella se acerca y lo abraza. Su padre siempre se encontraba presente cuando mas lo necesita. Al separarse, la niña mira al cielo, viendo como va cayendo una de las millones de estrellas que había en el firmamento.

-"¡Mira! ¡una estrella fugaz!"-

-"Pide un deseo. Cuando le pidas algo a una estrella, siempre que creas en ella, se cumplirá"-

-"¡Hai!"- exclama mientras junta sus manos, cerrando los ojos.

-"Ya es tarde y mañana deberás levantarte temprano"-

-"Esta bien… oye, a pesar de todo lo que dijiste hoy… ¿crees que algún día vuelva a verlo?"-

-"Te garantizo que así será. Entonces comprenderás. Y además, ten por seguro que serás la mejor exterminadora"-

-"¿Ya no estas molesto conmigo?"-

-"Nunca lo estuve, solo me preocupaba por ti"-

-"Gracias"-

Retornaron a la choza, Sango ya se encontraba dormida en sus brazos. Si ella había entendido el mensaje, ya no tendría porque preocuparse en el futuro. Una vez alcanzado su destino, paso de largo a su mujer, recostando a Sango en su futón. Acaricio suavemente su mejilla y planto un delicado beso en el mismo. Suzume los veía con ternura: esto era seguramente algo que Yahiro jamás haría en publico o siquiera si ella estuviera despierta. Sintiendo su mirada fija, el taijiya se levanta lentamente y camina hacia ella, esquivando su mirada.

-"No creí que fueras tan dulce con ella. ¿Hablaste sobre…?"-

-"Creo que ya lo entendió. Fue buena idea el escuchar tu consejo; ¿pero como sabias que…?"-

-"¿Qué te preocupaba? Son cosas que una madre y esposa nota. Los conozco mejor de lo que crees"-

-"Después de tanto tiempo y aun no puedo comprenderte"- exclama, abrazándola.

-"Y ni lo harás"-

A la mañana siguiente, Sango se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre y se dirigió al hogar de su amiga. Akari le mataría por no despertarla a la misma hora, pues querían convivir un rato antes de que comenzaran a practicar. Y aun no le había contado sobre lo sucedido la otra noche. En definitiva, estaban atrasadas de noticias y como mejores amigas, debían contarse todo lo que sucediera. Camino sigilosamente, pues no era su intención alertar a la aldea entera. Ningún taijiya era durmiente pesado y la discreción era muy recomendada. Estaba a punto de susurrar su nombre cuando ella apareció, vestida y sonriendo.

-"No hagas eso. A la próxima me darás un susto de muerte"-

-"Me imagine que ya venias en camino. Solo estaba esperando a que aparecieras"-

-"¿Vamos al lugar de siempre?"-

-"¿Y tu que crees? Hay que darnos prisa, no queremos que despierten"-

entre risas, ambas niñas se alejan discreta, pero rápidamente. Al asegurarse de que nadie las hubiera seguido, se dirigen hacia el lago. Se acomodaron de tal manera que aun se pudiera ver el inicio del amanecer; un hecho que les brindaba cierta tranquilidad y paz; tenían la costumbre de hacerlo todas las mañanas, e incluso sus padres ya ni siquiera preguntaban el porque no se hallaban en sus hogares. Sango analiza el cielo, pensando en lo que había dicho su padre y como podía relacionarlo con lo acontecía actualmente. Su amiga pareció notarlo, mirándola con un poco de preocupación; ella simplemente le sonríe en vuelta.

-"Mi padre dice que ahora solo me enseñara lo básico"-

-"Me alegra que ya estés mejor"-

-"¿Tu también? ¿Por qué todo mundo me dice eso?"-

-"Disculpa pero realmente te veías muy abatida. Ni siquiera jugabas como de costumbre con nosotros… y parecía que tampoco querías hablarme"-

-"Lamento haberte preocupado tanto, Akari. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar"-

-"Ahora solo importa el mantenerte en buena forma"-

-"Nunca me atreví a preguntarte que paso con…"-

-"Lo se… generalmente no lo diría, pero eres mi mejor amiga, y dicen que contando las cosas el problema es menor, así que veras: lo único que logre escuchar de la conversación que tuvieron mis padres, fue que el decidió irse de la aldea"-

-"¿Por qué motivo?"-

-"Dijeron que no había logrado pasar la prueba final que se les impone. Se rumora que es realmente difícil de aprobar. Es por eso que no quiero que tu falles, no digo que lo harás, simplemente quiero darte una ayudadita"-

-"Te lo agradezco… siento haberte preguntado"-

-"Esta bien. Además, tengo la esperanza de que regrese algún día; y si no lo hace, yo misma iré en su búsqueda. No importan los peligros, lo encontrare y le diré cuanta falta me hace… pero dejemos de lado las cosas tristes y mejor cuéntame que te dijo ayer"-

-"De acuerdo. El dice que será más exigente conmigo, debido a que debo mantener el orgullo de esta aldea. También me enseño que no debo dejarme manipular por mis emociones. Tomando en cuenta mis habilidades, me dará el arma que mejor vaya conmigo"-

-"Apuesto a que será la mejor"-

-"Ya lo creo. Comento algo sobre la prueba que tu dices, me parece que es de sobre vivencia. Entonces tu hermano…"-

-"No exactamente. El… se retiro antes de presentarla. No creyó estar listo para ello"-

-"Se que solo estaba confundido. Es posible que lo necesitaban en otro lado o algo así"-

-"Agradezco tus intenciones, pero se mejor que tu lo que paso. Si lograras ser calificada como taijiya, saldrías de la aldea y conocerías nuevos lugares. Y me podrías hacer un favor. En alguno de tus viajes es posible que lo encuentres y me gustaría acompañarte"-

-"Entonces también deseas ser exterminadora. Podríamos decirle a mi padre que…"-

-"Olvidalo. Yo no cuento con los requisitos necesarios para ello"-

-"Vamos; tienes entusiasmo y ganas de saber defenderte para ir a buscarlo. Me parece algo muy noble de tu parte"-

-"Mejor entrena tu. No quiero robarte el crédito de ser la primera exterminadora. Seria malo para tu próxima reputación"-

-"¿Segura? Tal vez podrías…"-

-"Ya dije que no. Tu serás la única del lugar"-

-"Entonces no te decepcionare. Entrenare día y noche si es necesario, y destacare de entre los demás. Así Yuzuke y Hazu tendrán que arrepentirse de lo que me dijeron el otro día"-

-"Escuche que ellos también serán entrenados. Como son de la misma edad, su preparación será al mismo tiempo. Ahí pueden comparar sus habilidades"-

-"Excelente. Los humillare frente a todos"-

-"Así se habla"-

-"¿Y tu mascota?"-

-"Deje que siguiera durmiendo"-

-"Pues ella no pensaba igual"-

-"Meow"-

-"¡Kirara!"-

-"Me encanta como se siente su piel, es muy suave. Y su ronroneo es único"-

-"Y será mi ayudante. Papá dijo que fue entrenada para exterminar youkai"-

-"¿Cómo podría hacer eso? No es por nada malo, pero ese tamaño no le ayuda mucho"-

-"Tu no la has visto, disculpa, observa esto: enséñale de que estamos hablando Kirara"-

La gatita salta de los brazos de Akari y se aleja un poco de las niñas; en un instante, las llamas la cubren completamente para dar lugar a una criatura 20 veces su tamaño original. Sus grandes ojos rojos se fijaron en Sango, quien se acerco a acariciarla suavemente, provocando un leve gruñido satisfecho. La castaña le mira incrédula; nunca se hubiera imaginado que tuviera tal capacidad.

-"Esta es su verdadera forma"- explica la niña –"Pero para protección, aparenta ser un neko normal e inofensivo"-

-"Bien dice el dicho: las cosas no son lo que aparentan"-

-"No te hará daño. Acércate un poco y podemos pedirle que nos de un paseo"-

-"¡Perfecto! Nunca creí poder montar un neko, es una idea extraña"-

-"Pero divertida, vamos, sube"-

Kirara se agazapo un poco, permitiendo que las dos subieran en su lomo sin problema y se acomodaran. Al cerciorarse de que su carga se encontraba segura, giro su cabeza, esperando la indicación de Sango. Ella asiente con una sonrisa y comienza a trotar por el campo de manera lenta y tranquila. Esto provoca la alegría de las niñas, quienes reían y disfrutaban del recorrido. Pronto, la expresión de Sango cambio drásticamente por una mueca maliciosa. Akari le miraba confundida: esa expresión no significaba nada bueno. Ver esa mueca solo quería decir que tenía algo en mente, y no precisamente agradable.

-"¡Es hora de demostrarle otra habilidad tuya, Kirara!"- grita con entusiasmo –"Sujétate con fuerza, no querrás caerte"-

Ella hace lo que le pide y su apretón a su cintura es mas fuerte, pero sin lastimarle. En estos casos era mejor confiar en sus palabras. La felina comienza a correr a gran velocidad, provocando su grito de asombro. Cierra los ojos y sujeta con mayor fuerza a su amiga, a quien podía oír reírse de lo acontecido. Una brisa golpea su rostro, pero no era cualquier corriente de viento.

-"Abre los ojos. Este paisaje es maravilloso"-

Akari los abre con cautela. Todo su temor es remplazado por la alegría y emoción de encontrarse surcando los cielos. Verdaderamente increíble para ser verdad; algunos pájaros volaban a su lado; esto no podía ser un sueño, todo realmente estaba ocurriendo. Kirara se detiene un poco, los rayos solares viniendo directamente hacia ellas. La vista de la aparición del sol desde tal ángulo era magnífica e inigualable. Ambas sentían que podían pasar sus vidas enteras viendo tal espectáculo matutino. Las nubes, aun con un tono rosado era algo único a presenciar. Todas las mañanas parecía mostrar algo diferente, eso era lo interesante de presenciar el amanecer. Aquellos colores que pintaban el cielo tenían su propio toque cada día. Digno de contemplar.

-"Creo que ya es demasiado tarde"-

-"¿No quieres quedarte otro rato?"-

-"Por mi no hay problema, pero a tu padre no le gustara"-

-"Perdona, no te lo había dicho. A pesar de que empezó a enseñarme, hoy quería tomarse el día libre. No se porque, pero tenia que ver con mi madre. El resto del día es nuestro y vamos a aprovecharlo al máximo; iremos por Kohaku. Sabes que no le gusta quedarse solo en casa"-

-"Y no lo culpo"-

-"Ya escuchaste; recojamos a mi hermano ¡y que la verdadera diversión comience!"-

con un rugido, avanza más rápidamente de regreso a la aldea de taijiya. Al llegar a la entrada, la neko revierte su estado, saltando en los brazos de Sango. Se dirigen inmediatamente a la choza de la aprendiza, en busca del pequeño infante que debía seguir dormido, según el criterio de su hermana. Antes de que llegaran, alguien les grita de manera agitada. La castaña da media vuelta, sorprendiéndose al ver a Umi acercarse a toda velocidad.

-"¡Sango, ven pronto!"-

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"¡Tu hermano!"-

-"¿Le paso algo malo?"-

-"No hay tiempo de explicarlo, vengan conmigo"-

La gatita silbo airadamente y liberándose del abrazo de su dueña, corre en la dirección por la que había llegado la niña. Asustadas, las tres la siguen. No tardan en hallarlo sentado a las afueras de la parte trasera de la aldea. Todo parecía estar normal, pero al llamarlo este no respondía. Sango se acerca con cautela, viendo en sus manos unas cuantas flores; le lanza una mirada cuestionante a Umi, ella solo coloca sus manos de manera defensiva. Akari también se aproxima a el, sin comprender lo que pasaba.

-"¡Aquí están!"- grita una voz.

Todos dirigen su atención al grupo de personas que venían en su dirección, igualmente asustados. Yahiro aparece al frente de la multitud, llamando a Kirara e internándose en el bosque, seguido de algunos taijiyas. La confusión era evidente pero nadie decía nada al respecto. Algunas mujeres se acercaron, sus rostros parecían muy angustiados. Una vez más, las miradas fijas de Sango y Akari se concentran en su amiga, ella solo da un suspiro y las aleja un poco, con la intención de evitar que alguien más le oiga.

-"¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Qué le paso a mi hermano?"-

-"Solo puedo decir que Kohaku tuvo suerte"-

-"¿A eso le llamas suerte? Esta inconsciente y nadie sabe porque"-

-"Yuzuke, así como otros tres de los niños han desaparecido. Tu padre ha puesto en alarma a toda la aldea; por un instante pensé que ustedes también habían desaparecido"-

-"¿Nadie sabe porque?"- pide Akari.

-"No. Lo último que escuche es que se encontraban jugando cerca del pozo, como siempre. No se como o porque tu hermano apareció ahí… pero ninguno de los demás ha sido encontrado"-

-"¡Debes estar bromeando!"-

-"¡Sango-chan! ¡Kohaku esta despertando!"-

Al oír esas palabras, se aleja de sus amigas, comprobando que el menor no estuviera herido. Lo abraza con cuidado, revisándolo con extremo cuidado. El solo se incorpora y masajea su cabeza; mira a todos lados, sintiéndose desorientado por algunos minutos. Al ver quien lo sostenía, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, abrazándola con fuerza y sollozando levemente. Ella solo le daba palmaditas a su espalda y diciendo palabras de comodidad a el. Su madre aparece repentinamente, abalanzándose sobre sus hijos de manera protectora. Todos los habitantes esperaban el retorno de su líder, y esperanzadamente, junto con sus hijos.

Algunos niños se encontraban jugando como de costumbre, cerca de aquel pozo tan familiar. Su atención fue atraída debido a las grandes puertas traseras de la aldea que se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Emocionados e intrigados, se dirigen con cautela. Kohaku se encontraba jugando con ellos; a pesar de todos los problemas que siempre tenían, no podían evitar seguir siendo amigos. Al poner un pie fuera, el menor del grupo sintió un gran escalofrío; los demás comenzaron a perseguirse entre ellos. No deseando estropear la diversión, también emprende la carrera tras sus compañeros. Hazu se detiene y así lo hacen los demás, ansiosos por escuchar lo que tenia que decir. El era muy reconocido debido a su gran ingenio para crear nuevos juegos; pero al ver su rostro, podían deducir fácilmente que esta ocasión pensaba algo diferente.

-"¿Ya vieron donde estamos?"- pregunta seriamente.

-"Creo que este es el campo de entrenamiento"- menciona Kohaku.

-"¿Saben lo que eso significa?"-

-"Debemos regresar antes de que se enteren"-

-"Claro que no. Aun es temprano y podemos jugar a nuestro antojo"-

-"Pero se enojaran con nosotros…"-

-"No tienen porque atraparnos. Mako me dijo que hoy tendrían el día libre"- exclama Yuzuke.

-"Esta decidido. Empezaremos por aquella pista, creo que ahí es donde muestran su velocidad"-

-"Además, si somos mejores desde ahora, conseguiremos que Sango se olvide de ser taijiya"-

-"Eso no funcionara. Sango-neechan no se dejara vencer por sujetos como ustedes"- defiende el niño.

-"¿Sigues con eso?"- Hazu frunce el ceño –"No podemos permitir que tu hermana continúe con esto"-

-"¿Tienes miedo de que pueda ser mejor que tu? Entonces también preocúpate de mi, me convertiré en exterminador"-

-"Ja, no me preocupa tanto ¿ustedes que opinan, chicos?"-

Una risa general le responde.

-"Sin ofender, Kohaku, pero tu no estarás con nosotros"-

-"De acuerdo. Si así son con nosotros, entonces seremos rivales a partir de hoy"-

-"Como quieras, seremos mejores que ustedes"-

-"Solo no le vayas a decir a nadie que estamos aquí. Seria malo para ti, ya que estuviste con nosotros también"-

-"No diré nada, pero eso no quiere decir que me preocupo por ustedes"-

Ignorándolo, regresan a colocarse en sus respectivas posiciones para dar inicio a su competencia. Kohaku regresa a la seguridad de la aldea, pensando en lo que haba dicho a sus amigos. Tenía planeado contárselo a Sango, pero seria una mala idea; no había porque preocuparla con eso. Metros antes de llegar, ve algunas flores y con alegría se acerca para recolectarlas y entregárselas a su madre y hermana. Bien sabia cuanto adoraban oler la delicada fragancia que despedían.

Yuzuke y Hazu estaban una vez más en el punto de partida. Habían terminado en un empate, hecho que se tenía que decidir en una ultima carrera para comprobar quien era realmente el más veloz. Tora y Kiuchi los animaban con gran entusiasmo e impacientes para continuar con el siguiente plan que Hazu había propuesto. Ambos competidores se miraban con malicia, cada uno estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ganar. Tora, el chico pelirrojo, dio la orden de arranque. Los dos salieron a toda prisa, en su afán de ganar ventaja. A la mitad del trayecto, se oyó un grito repentino, pero no hicieron caso de el. Poco después, un segundo grito se hizo oír, esta ocasión con mayor fuerza. Detuvieron su carrera lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus amigos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los dos ya no se encontraban ahí.

Nerviosos, emprenden el camino de regreso, incrédulos al pensar que fue lo que pudo pasar como para haceros gritar de tal manera. Llegan al lugar exacto donde se hallaban hace tan solo momentos atrás. Recorren el campo con la mirada, sin ningún rastro de ellos. Los llaman durante minutos, sin recibir respuesta. El miedo comenzó a dominarlos, pero se niegan a demostrarlo.

-"¡Tora!"-

-"¡Kiuchi, salgan!"-

-"¿No te parece extraño?"- pregunta Yuzuke.

-"Un poco. Apuesto a que solo quieren asustarnos; venga, vamos a continuar buscándolos"-

-"Si esto se trata de una broma, tendrán que pensar de una muy buena disculpa"-

-"Mejor que eso, cobraremos venganza. Nadie me engaña de tal manera"-

-"Estas exagerando como siempre. Simplemente debemos jugarles una treta parecida y se acabo el asunto"-

-"Eso si es que los encontramos"-

-"¿Y si regresaron a la aldea?"-

-"Posiblemente. Si fueron a decirles que estábamos aquí, les ira mucho peor"-

-"También a nosotros. Se supone que esta prohibido acercarse a este lugar"-

-"Yo no tenia ninguna idea de que el campo de entrenamiento estaba detrás de la aldea. Es culpa suya por no prevenirnos"-

-"Cierto"-

-"Y ya que estamos en un acuerdo, mejor le avisamos a alguien… ya recorrimos todo el lugar y no hay muestra de ellos, me preocupa"-

-"De acuerdo, pero si nos regañan…"-

-"No tienes que preocuparte de nada, Yuzuke. Todo lo que tenemos que decirles es que fue un error, y que los portones estaban abiertos. Además, sabes que estoy yo para protegerte, ya que eres un debilucho y además… ¿Yuzuke me estas escuchando?"-

Kohaku ya caminaba hacia la entrada, una expresión feliz en su rostro. Tenía la esperanza de que su madre le diera algún postre en la tarde por haberle traído las flores más bonitas del campo. Además, debido a la hora, su hermana ya había regresado de su reunión matutina con Akari y ya no tendría que soportar a Hazu y sus insinuaciones sobre Sango. Mucho a su consternación, el acceso estaba cerrado nuevamente. Se preocupo; si su padre se enteraba de que había salido de los límites de la aldea sin autorización o con un adulto, estaría en serios problemas. Y era imposible que sus amigos pudieran cerrar las puertas… fue entonces que recordó haberlos dejado: el grito de un niño lo alerto profundamente; venia del campo. Pero no pudo correr más de 100 metros ya que cayó sobre la hierba, inconsciente.

-"¿Eso es todo lo que recuerdas?"- pregunta Suzume.

-"Si…"-

-"Se supone que ese lugar ya no era usado"- menciona Shiro –"Yahiro-sama dijo que estaba en malas condiciones, y era un blanco fácil para nuestra gente"-

-"¿Blanco fácil?"- cuestiona la madre de Yuzuke.

-"Si. El dice que es posible que puedan habitar…"-

-"Algunos youkai araña"- termina Yahiro.

Toda la atención se centra en los recién llegados. Las madres de los niños corren hacia ellos, aliviadas de ver los cuerpos infantiles en los brazos de los taijiyas. Se hallaban inconscientes, pero vivos a fin de cuentas. Mako se acerco junto con su pequeño hermano, dando una calida sonrisa a su madre. Ella lo sostuvo con fuerza, como si una vez que lo soltara, seria un sueño. Los exterminadores parecían satisfechos, pero aun así confundidos. Intentaron hallar como se habían logrado abrir las puertas, pero no había evidencia. Yahiro camino hasta su familia, y tomo a Kohaku entre sus brazos.

-"Todos regresen. Todavía no hay garantía de que hayan sido eliminados todos los demonios y no quiero enterarme de ninguna desaparición mas"-

Kirara transportaba a las dos niñas, sin dejar su defensa abajo. Se podían sentir las presencias de las arañas, esperando una nueva oportunidad. El semblante severo no desaparecía; Suzume pensó que seguía consternado sobre la protección de la aldea. Como líder de la misma, era responsabilidad suya lo que ocurriera con sus habitantes. Podía percibir como algunas personas lo miraban con desaprobación. Ya no tenia caso el discutir con el, los niños habían regresado a salvo, y eso era lo importante. Algunas mujeres atendieron de manera rápida el veneno con la ayuda de algunas hierbas medicinales. Afortunadamente, aquellos demonios no eran muy fuertes y su veneno no era tan peligroso como imaginaban.

Se envió a un grupo especial para terminar con el trabajo. Con la ayuda de las bombas de gas, creadas por ellos, los kumoyoukai no tenían esperanza alguna de sobrevivir. Lentamente, cada araña salía de su madriguera en un intento desesperado de escapar, pero los taijiyas estaban preparados para eliminarlos con sus armas para poco después quemar los restos. Era definitivo que no debía quedar prueba alguna de su existencia para no atraer a otros youkai.

-"Hemos eliminado a cada demonio en el área. No queda rastro de ninguno"- informa Mako.

-"Muy bien. Regresen a la aldea. Esta noche quiero que se instalen guardias en cada una de las entradas a la aldea. Es inaceptable que ocurra un accidente similar en el futuro"-

-"Entendido, Yahiro-sama"-

-'Espero que ustedes puedan con este difícil oficio; Sango, Kohaku, después de esto me veo en la necesidad de exigirles mas de lo que imagine. Ustedes serán los taijiyas mas jóvenes que jamás se habían entrenado'- piensa a si mismo mientras camina detrás de ellos.

A/N: Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, aunque mis vacaciones comenzaron antes no había podido terminarlo. Además de que la computadora me fallo en los momentos en que mas le necesitaba incluso tuve que rescribir completamente el capitulo XX. No se ustedes, pero a mi parecer doy mas de una indirecta… ya que a cierto conocido mío le pareció que maltrataba demasiado a Inu, decidí que también molestaran a Sango-chan, pero de manera diferente y menos hiriente (comparándolos creo que me doy a entender) pero no quede muy convencida del todo con este capitulo… estuve semanas sin inspiración después de tener que rescribirlo, ganas no me faltaron para dejar el capitulo a menos de la mitad… no se olviden de dejar su review y decirme que les pareció esta continuación. Sayounara.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Gracias a todos los que han revisado esta historia! Realmente me animan a continuar, Angel Nemesis, aprecio mucho que sigas al pendiente a pesar de lo que tardo en actualizar xx (_pero no creas que te esperaran eternamente… _hazme un favor y no me lo eches en cara 0o) ahora si, esta vez me quedo mas corto (_y no me sorprendes; _pero espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

¡Por cierto! Ni creas que lo he olvidado Ryuu no Hi, estas bajo amenaza… se supone que no debías ver el adelanto de este capitulo, así que te exigiré que me envíes un review respecto a lo que piensas con la continuación, al menos tuve la gran suerte de que no lo vieras completo… (_hasta para eso resultas atarantada… _¡tu no te metas en esto!) y si no lo recibo de tu parte en cuanto lo leas (_además dice que no vale que se lo platiques personalmente, y es la VERDAD; _finalmente me apoyas) así que te recomiendo hacer caso a esta advertencia… o no querrás que cumpla con mi amenaza…

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

A pesar de que ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde su llegada, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. Saber que en realidad su hermano no lo apreciaba, estar rodeado de la misma especie de youkai… era razón suficiente para que no bajara sus defensas. Además, primero necesitaba descubrir algunas cosas sobre si mismo y su padre. Izayoi siempre le menciono que fue un ser grandioso, pero el nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Continuaba rondando por los pasillos, discutiendo con su mente. Este castillo escondía algo, pero no podría decir a ciencia cierta lo que significaba o el porque tenia tal sensación. Se detuvo en seco al sentir todas las miradas sobre el; era una de las cosas que ya llegaba a odiar sin comparación alguna. Dentro de estas paredes había aprendido que en nadie se podría confiar, y eso incluía a su hermano, Sesshoumaru. La palabra viajaba rápidamente; todos se enteraron ese mismo día sobre el duelo que Inuyasha tuvo contra Kurai. Más de uno de los inuyoukai que habitaban se negaron a creer tales acontecimientos. El Señor de las Tierras Occidentales no se sorprendió del todo. La sangre del Daimyo corría por sus venas, aunque de la misma manera hubiera sangre sucia de la ningen.

Al sentir la presencia de su guardia, dejo de lado todos sus pensamientos, dando media vuelta para hacerle frente. El inuyoukai se encontraba recargado contra la pared de piedra; un ceño en su rostro. Podía detectar la intranquilidad de su señor, pero se refreno de preguntar el porque. Desde su regreso al castillo junto con su hermano, podía sentir un aura peligrosa alrededor de Sesshoumaru. Y aun con la gran armadura negra que usaba no tenía la seguridad de soportar un ataque repentino.

-"¿Se han presentando nuevos disturbios?"-

-"Negativo. Los inuyoukai prefieren no acercarse a el, debido al olor humano que desprende"-

-"Espero que el no haya notado tu presencia"-

-"Lo dudo. Mientras avanza por los corredores parece muy alerta, pero no lo suficiente. Me parece que para ser muy pequeño ya comienza a descubrir su fuerza, no puedo olvidar lo que paso con Kurai. Incluso yo me refrenaba de matarle"-

-"Es una criatura salvaje, nunca había estado con inuyoukai civilizados. Como estas bien enterado de, fue criado por los humanos, quienes le rechazaron de la misma manera"-

-"No comprendo como es que aceptaste al hanyou dentro de estas paredes. Creí que lo odiabas"-

-"Y así es. Que en ningún momento pase por tu mente la idea de que lo recogí por lastima o compasión"-

-"Jamás pensaría algo así. Simplemente me da curiosidad"-

-"Daisho: continua cumpliendo con tu misión y no vengas a pedir cosas sin sentido"-

-"Disculpa, Sessh. Por cierto, los guardias me han informado que algunos youkai aun permanecen rodeando el castillo. Algunos regresaron después del ataque de ayer. Los protectores están haciéndose cargo"-

-"Eliminenlos por completo. Ahora que están mas que seguros de la presencia del asqueroso hanyou, creerán que esta bajo nuestra protección. Este rumor se detiene ahora mismo"-

-"Como ordenes"-

El inuyoukai desaparece entre la oscuridad. Al haberse retirado, Sesshoumaru se dirige hacia el balcón, observando fijamente sus tierras, apreciando la aniquilación de los invasores. No era necesaria su intervención y tenia cosas mejores que hacer en vez de limpiar las fronteras del territorio de demonios débiles y sin valor a el. Daisho era su guardia más confiable; su lealtad nunca dudaba. Habían crecido juntos; su padre fue alguna vez fiel aliado del Daimyo A pesar de la diferencia de sus rangos, no tenia nada en contra respecto a llamarlo de manera informal. Solo estaba permitido hacerlo en privado. El Tai-Youkai nunca lo admitiría, pero llego a tener respeto por el y sus servicios. Podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores de los youkai conforme iban siendo eliminados. Inadvertidamente tal escena le recordó a su padre. Tales batallas serian vistas con frecuencia; demonios que deseaban apoderarse de sus regiones. Más nadie podía contra la fuerza y estrategia de tan gran demonio.

-"Y el me lo recuerda mucho"-

Inuyasha paseaba por los extensos jardines, sintiendo un remordimiento. Su madre había construido un jardín muy parecido, donde ambos pasarían una parte de su tiempo jugando y conviviendo juntos. Las memorias fluyen nuevamente: el correría lejos de ella, esperando que lograra alcanzarle. Eran buenos momentos los que el pasaba junto a Izayoi. Antes de que alguien pudiera ver su tristeza, sacudió su cabeza con gran fuerza; ya no podía demostrar debilidad y menos en tal lugar. Nunca olvidaría a su madre y los gratos consejos y recuerdos que le había dado, pero era imposible que admitiera la falta que le hacia. Fue entonces cuando recordó algo mas: la única persona que le brindo su amistad sin importar su aspecto. Incluso le había demostrado que las cosas no son lo que aparentan. No negaba el hecho de que realmente le simpatizo, pero era obvio que su padre no deseaba verlos juntos. Y después de su retirada, comenzaron los verdaderos problemas ¿coincidencia? Quizá, le dijo su mente. Pero le había regalado un colmillo, como símbolo de amistad. Y aun así, poco después decidió olvidarla. Eso era como una especie de traición a ese pacto. Seguramente no era lo correcto, pero no podía pensar en nada mas; la sensación de vacío que le había dejado con su partida, realmente lo había afectado. A pesar de no desear una nueva amistad, no podía negar que le hacia falta su compañía.

-"Sango…"- murmura –'Si me encariño con alguien, tarde o temprano me abandona. Mi única opción es no volver a confiar en nadie'- dice a si mismo

-"¿Ahora hablas contigo mismo? Creo que tienes un grave problema"-

-"¿Quién esta ahí!"- gruñe airadamente.

-"Finalmente sientes mi presencia. Ya estabas tardando demasiado en reaccionar"-

-"Simplemente no me interesan seres patéticos como tu. No vales mi tiempo"-

-"Te he estado observando. Me pareces interesante"-

-"Sal de tu escondite o desaparece de una vez"-

-"Un desafió… por haberte desecho de Kurai, no quiere decir que podrás contra cada inuyoukai que aparezca en tu camino. Deberías ser mas precavido"-

-"Keh. No necesito tus consejos"- exclama mientras se retira

-"Tienes razón. No vale la pena hablar con una media casta como tu"- los oídos del hanyou crisparon –"Sin embargo, eres tan ingenuo que aun no has descubierto nada sobre ti"-

-"¿Eso que te importaría a ti?"- pregunta molesto, deteniéndose.

-"A mi no me sirve de nada. Lo lamento por ti, porque yo podría darte todas las anheladas respuestas que estas buscando"-

-"¿Qué tu que!"- grita al hacerle frente.

Al dar media vuelta, la voz había dejado de oírse. Era obvio que había desaparecido entre las sombras. Inuyasha maldijo su suerte. Justo cuando iba a descubrir si sus palabras eran verdades, el youkai desaparece. Era muy posible que estuvieran jugando con el. Ni siquiera su hermano estaba dispuesto a darle tan ansiadas respuestas, era ilógico que cualquier otro sirviente del mismo le dijera la verdad.

-'Fui un tonto, no debí creerle'- piensa –"Debo salir de esta fortaleza"-

A duras penas, logro mantenerse oculto durante el resto del día. Los sirvientes lograban encontrarlo constantemente. Recordaba las órdenes de Sesshoumaru: nadie debía tocarlo, pero tenía que estar bien vigilado. Su idea era escapar durante la noche. Todos deberán encontrarse dormidos y nadie notaría su ausencia hasta el amanecer. Al asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente oscuro, abrió la puerta con extrema cautela, pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la habitación, sintió un piquete, dando una fuerte palmada de donde provenía el dolor. Coloco su palma al frente, el diminuto bicho completamente aplastado. Inspecciono el lugar tres veces y salio silenciosamente. Una vez más dio una palmada a su cuello, encontrándose esta ocasión a la vieja pulga.

-"Ow…"-

-"¿Myouga-jiji¿Dónde habías estado?"-

-"Eso no tiene importancia alguna por el momento. Por favor, regrese a sus habitaciones"-

-"¿Acaso estas loco? No regresare de nuevo"-

-"Tiene que esconderse hasta el día de mañana. Es cuestión de vida o muerte"-

-"No entiendo. Todos se encuentran dormidos"-

-"Amo Inuyasha, regrese, es por su propia seguridad"-

-"Me niego. Primero tienes que decirme porque"-

-'Es obvio que la princesa nunca se lo menciono'- piensa tristemente –"Le daré todas las respuestas que usted desea, pero tendrá que regresar"-

-"¿Seguro?"- murmura levantando una ceja.

-"Todo lo que necesite conocer"-

-"De acuerdo, confiare en tu palabra. Y esta vez no quiero trucos o evasiones al respecto"- da media vuelta y camina de regreso, no muy convencido.

-"En absoluto"-

-"¿Por qué desapareciste aquel día? Creí que tu misión era protegerme, pero perdí tu rastro ¿te escondiste acaso?"-

-"Como me cree capaz de abandonarle"-

-"Bueno, lo pensé al no verte por ningún lado. Incluso imagine que habías huido al ver a Sesshoumaru. Y considerando que eres mi supuesto guardián… en verdad me confundí cuando desapareciste"-

-"Jamás lo haría…"-

-"Si, bueno, respecto a mis preguntas…"-

-"Aun no es el momento. Recuerde, los inuyoukai tienen una excelente audición"-

-"Eso me da a entender que me enseñaras cosas sobre estos demonios"-

-"Exacto. Influirán mucho en usted. Así que la precaución no esta de mas"-

-"Supongo. Aquí todo es realmente extraño"-

-"Para usted realmente lo es. Nunca había cohabitado con su especie"-

-"¿Mi especie?"-

-"¿Eh… tampoco…?"-

-"…"-

-"Bien, tenemos mucho de que hablar, y mas importante aun, la razón por la que debe ser cauteloso"-

-"Hemos llegado. Creo que nadie nos siguió"-

Myouga salto de su hombro y reviso el lugar para confirmarlo. Entraron a la habitación, el hanyou sentándose a piernas cruzadas; durante su estancia en el palacio de su madre, había descansado confortablemente sobre una cómoda cama, pero ahora se sentía diferente, perturbador. La pulga se acerco brincando, hasta quedar delante de el. Permanecen en silencio por algún tiempo, simplemente esperando que el niño formulara la primera cuestión. Inuyasha parecía meditarlo seriamente; esta podría ser su única oportunidad de descubrir la verdad. Al pensarlo mejor, recordó la manera en que su madre solía arroparlo por las noches, pero solo en algunas ocasiones. La mayoría de las veces había fingido dormir, esperando saber porque se acostaba inusualmente temprano.

-"Creo que ya tengo mi primera pregunta: explícame porque deseabas con gran urgencia que regresara"-

-"Mmm… debí intuir que seria la primera duda que tendría. Vera, es porque esta noche en especial, pierde todos sus poderes demoníacos"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir? Explícate mejor"-

-"Si observas tus manos, creo que notaras a que me refiero"-

El hanyou hace como le indican, sorprendiéndose al no encontrar sus garras. Lanza una mirada sospechosa a la pulga, quien tiene sus brazos cruzados, pareciendo en pensamiento.

-"No comprendo… mis garras… porque…"- balbucea incrédulo.

-"Y ese no es el único cambio. Sus orejas también han desaparecido"-

-"¿Cómo?"-

-"Solo experimenta estos cambios cuando desaparece la luna. Es decir, la Luna Nueva"-

-"¿Por qué? Además, así parezco mas humano"-

-"Efectivamente. Usted es un hanyou; eso quiere decir que es mitad demonio, mitad humano. Como tal, sus capacidades desaparecen de vez en cuando"-

-"Soy mitad bestia… alguna ocasión le pregunte a okaa-san si me podía hablar un poco de mi padre. Ella menciono que el había sido un gran demonio"-

-"Claro que si. El era quien gobernaba las tierras del Oeste. Era respetado por sus sirvientes y temido por sus enemigos. Ningún youkai con aprecio por la vida se atrevía a enfrentarlo en un duelo por el dominio del territorio. Los inuyoukai suelen ser muy sobre protectores. Mi Gran Señor era un incomparable Tai-Youkai"-

-"Entonces el era…"-

-"Así es. Un inuyoukai. Como descendiente suyo, tus características son las de un perro. Por lo tanto, tienes buenos sentidos del olfato, visión y oído. Y tu apariencia, esas garras son por lo mismo"-

-"Pero Sesshoumaru no tiene orejas como las mías. Las suyas son mas puntiagudas"-

-"Por ser un demonio puro. Desafortunadamente, esos oídos son como prueba de que eres un hanyou"-

-"Comprendo…"-

-"A los hanyou no se les aprecia en ningún lado. De la misma manera es con los humanos. Es por eso que eras tratado de tal forma en la aldea"-

-"¿Solo por ser diferente a ellos?"-

-"Por el momento no es recomendable que le explique con lujo de detalle lo que significa. Digamos que la unión entre un humano y un demonio es mal vista"-

-"¿Por qué mi hermano odia a los humanos?"-

-"Debido a que su padre se enamoro de una mujer humana. A el, son simples criaturas débiles que no merecen vivir"-

-"También piensa que yo no tengo valor alguno… ¿para que me querría en su fortaleza?"-

-"Desconozco sus intenciones, pero le aseguro que no son buenas. Por cierto, jamás debe revelarle a nadie cuando pierde sus poderes. Seria una desventaja mortal frente a sus enemigos"-

-"Esta bien. Entonces solo lo sabemos nosotros"-

-"Me preocupa sin embargo. Le recomiendo que entrene y mejore sus técnicas de batalla. Le será de gran utilidad"-

-"Por supuesto. No pensaba en quedarme toda mi vida aquí"-

-"¿Alguna otra duda?"-

-"Mmm… creo que no, por ahora me basta con saber esto"-

-"He notado que fue un error no hablarle antes sobre su situación. Creí que Izayoi-sama le habría mencionado algo… debió ser por los problemas que pudo haberme causado… no puedo culparle, lo hizo para resguardarle, pero a la vez le ha causado una gran confusión"-

-"Myouga-jiji… deseo ser mas fuerte, si algún día tendré que irme, debo saber como sobrevivir"-

-"Entrenare con usted durante la noche, de modo que pueda controlar y pelear de manera efectiva. Alguna técnica con sus garras facilitaría la tarea, pero dudo que conozcas alguna"-

-"En realidad si… pero depende de cómo ataque, mis garras cambian"-

-"¿Qué quiere decir?"-

-"Lo descubrí al eliminar a un demonio. Estaba a punto de perder, pero crecieron e hice un ataque ciertamente inesperado. Logre rebanar sus manos"-

-¿Usted hizo que?"- Myouga pide, incrédulo.

-"Lo que oíste. A mi también me sorprendió, pero no lo demostré en el momento"-

"Esa técnica te puede ser muy útil. Empezaremos por ahí; solo necesitamos mejorar tu dominio en el. Dependiendo tu progreso, podrás aprender otra habilidad"-

-"Suena bien"-

-"Ya es tarde, debería descansar"-

-"No puedo… no siento cansancio"-

-"Debe ser por todo lo que acaba de aprender"-

-"Si…"-

-"¿Hay algo que le preocupa?"-

Inuyasha lo ignora por completo, pensando repetidamente en todo lo que le habían contado en una sola noche. Parecía todo tan irreal… pero algo bien le decía que fuera simplemente verdad. Observo sus manos; ningún rastro de youkai. Las garras que el había aprendido a ver como armas para la defensa y protección de su mismo. Considerar que ahora eran las manos de un humano normal… sacudió con fuerza su cabeza. Era imposible creer que su aspecto ahora se asemejaba al de un ningen. En este estado era otra simple criatura que necesitaba de alguien para sobrevivir. Fue justo a partir de este momento que odio la llamada noche de Luna Nueva. En su mente revivía el momento en que había asesinado a un demonio por su propia cuenta, demostrado que era tan fuerte como cualquier criatura que habitara en el castillo. Este nuevo acontecimiento era definitivamente lo peor que le pudo haber pasado.

Camino con cautela hacia la ventana de la habitación. Era ciertamente una noche mas oscura, tal y como se encontraba ahora el alma del hanyou. El transformase en un humano no era cuestión de orgullo, al menos para el. Quizá si hubiera conocido esto antes de la muerte de Izayoi, pudo aprovechar las noches para salir al mundo exterior sin el temor de ser rechazado de la misma manera. Después de todo, era por su apariencia que se alejaban de el. Y ahora era muy diferente. Sentirse tan vulnerable en un terreno inadecuado, no era broma cuando Myouga había dicho que los hanyou no tienden a decir cuando pierden sus poderes. Sabio consejo.

-"¡Maldición! Ahora se porque no concilio el sueño. El momento en que baje la guardia, algún inuyoukai vendrá a deshacerme de mí. Debo mantenerme alerta. Al menos debo ser aun mas atento cuando ocurra esto…"-

´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´

Cada día que transcurría, el entrenamiento era más arduo. A juicio de Yahiro, la niña debía aprender de esta manera como era el verdadero obstáculo para convertirse en exterminador. Ninguno de los integrantes de su equipo había llegado tan lejos de no ser porque demostraron ser los mejores y que merecían un lugar. Sango se encontraba bastante cansada y dolida de todo el cuerpo; aun no era tan exigente, pero ya se comenzaba a ver lo duro que podría ser en este sentido.

Las siguientes semanas, el menor de los hermanos los vería el trabajar casi sin descanso alguno durante las tardes y desde tempranas horas de la mañana. El bien sabía que también tendría que soportar tal entrenamiento en algunos años. Cada vez que veía a su hermana caer, pensaba en como le podía ir a el, después de todo, ella tenia la "ventaja" de ser mujer. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos en cuanto los vio acercarse, Sango completamente exhausta.

-"Se ha notado una mejora. Sin embargo, debo recordar que esto es un simple calentamiento"- exclama el hombre.

-"Hai. No hay problema, me acostumbrare"- sonríe la niña.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con la serie de ejercicios, Shinji se acerca a ellos, susurrando algo al oído del más experimentado exterminador. Después de unos minutos, asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a sus hijos, viéndolos con cierta decepción.

-"Kohaku, regresa junto con tu hermana a casa"-

-"¿Acaso vas a salir otra vez?"- pide tristemente.

-"El trabajo de un taijiya nunca termina. Escuche que en la zona del este tienen algunos problemas con youkai del oso así que no será nada difícil. Kirara, cuídalos bien y no se entretengan en el camino"-

-"¿No puedo ir contigo?"- pregunta Sango con esperanza.

-"No me acompañaras por ahora. Te encuentras agotada y tu hermano no debe regresar solo. Vuelvan antes del anochecer. Kirara, están a tu cuidado"-

-"Meow"-

-"Será mejor irnos. El resto del equipo esta esperando"- anuncia el joven.

-"¡Acaba con esos youkai pronto! Cuando regreses estaré en condiciones para seguir entrenando"-

-"Tomare en tu palabra"- exclama Yahiro –"El entrenamiento verdadero aun no comienza, así que prepárate"-

Ambos niños lo miran desaparecer en el bosque. Kohaku observa la alegría que su hermana desbordaba en esos momentos. Ella parecía tener todo lo necesario para cumplir con sus aspiraciones, a comparación suya. No estaba seguro si podría algún día continuar con la tradición de la aldea.

-"Será mejor que regresemos. No queremos preocupar a nuestra madre"- menciona Sango.

-"Si… onee-san¿de verdad quieres ser exterminadora?"-

-"Claro que si. Al menos desde que yo recuerdo, ese ha sido mi sueño"-

-"Apuesto a que serás la mejor de la aldea"-

-"Pareces triste… ¿te sientes bien?"- ella no falto el semblante afligido de su hermano.

-"No…"-

-"A mi no me puedes mentir, vamos, dime que te ocurre"-

-"Es que yo…"-

-"Mira, antes de regresar, que te parece si nos sentamos a platicar un rato; después de todo, Kirara se encuentra con nosotros y no corremos el mismo peligro"-

-"Hai"-

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la pequeña corriente en la que solían pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo. Ahora que la joven castaña se encontraba en entrenamiento, era raro el momento en que podría regresar a la tranquilidad de tal lugar. Permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos, contemplando la belleza del bosque que los rodeaba; la neko que ronroneaba ante los cariños de su dueña. Sango le veía de reojo, notando su intranquilidad y tristeza. Quería ayudarle, pero no tenia idea de cómo hacerlo. Parecía como si su comunicación hubiera sufrido un drástico cambio.

El pequeño no sabía como expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Cada día que pasaba, iba comprendiendo mas cual seria su destino, no importaba si aun era demasiado joven. Parecía que la única manera de poder resolverlo, era enfrentarlo, pero tenia muy presente, que no podría enfrentarlo solo. Quedaba una simple alternativa.

-"Sango-neesan…"-

-"¿Qué te ocurre? Estos días has estado muy triste, no me gusta verte así"-

-"Yo no quiero…"-

-"Kohaku… me estas asustando…"-

-"Tengo miedo… mucho miedo…"-

-"¿A que le temes? Sabes que nada malo puede pasarnos"-

-"Algo extraño esta pasando, lo se"-

-"Si lo explicas mejor, tal vez pueda ayudarte"-

-"Te va a parecer tonto, pero yo no…"-

-"¡Sango¡Kohaku!"- llama una voz a lo lejos.

Los niños voltean para descubrir de quien se trata. Akari se acerca corriendo a ellos, una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Todas las mañanas, esperaba pacientemente a su mejor amiga para salir a jugar. Las cosas habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo. La castaña se preguntaba si ella también podría con el arduo entrenamiento. Odiaba tener tal sueño, sabiendo que no podría cumplirlo. No después de lo que había pasado con su hermano; era un temor que había sido infundido. Además, su madre no lo permitiría. No podía culparle, pero también era injusto que no le dejara cumplir sus aspiraciones.

-"Finalmente los encuentro. No pasaste a verme esta mañana como de costumbre"- exclama, fingiendo molestia.

-"Disculpa. Mi padre nos levanto demasiado temprano esta mañana y no pude escapar"-

-"Disculpa aceptada. Ahora díganme que hacían aquí"-

-"Venimos del entrenamiento. El tuvo que irse para cumplir con una exterminación"-

-"Hmpp. Yo quería venir al entrenamiento con ustedes"-

-"A la próxima deberíamos preguntarle si puedes venir con nosotros. Así será mucho mas divertido"-

-"Tal vez no quiera, seria una distracción"-

-"Yo hablare con el, tu no te preocupes por eso"-

-"Que bueno que llegaste; ahora podremos jugar como antes"- dice el niño con aparente alegría.

-"Menos mal aun soy útil para algo"- sonríe.

-"Vamos, eres nuestra mejor amiga, tu presencia siempre es agradable"-

-"¡Entonces vamos a divertirnos!"- grita Sango de manera entusiasta.

-"Espera un momento, tengo que avisar a Yuzuke"-

-"¿Yuzuke¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-

-"Espero que no te moleste, pero hice una apuesta con el"-

-"¿Apuesta! Mas te vale que no te refieras a mi"- Akari sonríe de manera inocente –"¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso!"-

-"Sango-neesan, tranquila"-

-"¡Como pudiste!"-

-"Tu hermano tiene razón, guarda la calma. Es una apuesta inofensiva; todo sea por demostrar que puedes continuar con la tradición"-

-"Me niego a creerte"-

-"Confía en mi. Lo único que hice fue apostar a que tú serias la mejor cuando el entrenamiento general para los nuevos taijiya comience. Deberás demostrarle que eres la mejor"-

-"¿Y solo por eso hiciste la tonta apuesta?"-

-"En realidad… es que fue muy tentador, digo, lo que puedo obtener a cambio"-

-"¿A mis espaldas?"-

-"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo, Akari? debió ser muy importante y valioso"-

-"Quiza. Solo diré esto: Sango, si no quieres pasar una gran vergüenza, será mejor que entrenes muy duro. El asunto es interesante, pero privado. Así que prepárate"-

-"¿Eso que se supone que significa?"-

-"Tendrás que descubrirlo, pero con el tiempo conocerás la respuesta"- su amiga le lanza una mirada sospechosa –"Te aseguro que no hay problema alguno"-

-"Yo te creo"- exclama Kohaku.

-"Esta bien. Pero ahora te vigilare"- bromea la niña.

-"Meow"-

-"¿Qué sucede, Kirara?"-

La gatita no le hizo caso alguno y corrió de nuevo al lugar donde entrenaban. Confundidos, los niños le siguen, hasta que la neko-youkai lanza un rugido, indicándoles que se alejen. Entre ella y Sango comenzaba a haber cierta conexión especial, y entiende lo que quiere decir.

-"Tenemos que ir por ayuda. Kirara ha detectado cierto peligro en el área"-

-"Onee-san…"-

-"Descuida, Kohaku. Ella nos protegerá, pero debemos alejarnos lo mas rápido posible"-

-"Sango, se ve algo a lo lejos"- señala la castaña. Kirara solo silba con más fuerza.

-"¡Vamonos!"-

Corrieron por un buen tiempo, llegando a la aldea. La gente que los veía pasar, los miraban algo confundidos. No detuvieron su carrera hasta llegar al pozo, donde se encontraban algunas personas, entre ellos Shiro, un joven de tez morena que había sido entrenado también por Yahiro. Al ver el alboroto que causaban los infantes, se acerco a ellos, intentando calmarlos un poco.

-"¡Tienes que ayudar a Kirara!"- grita el menor.

-"Expliquen con calma que fue lo que sucedió"- pide Shiro amablemente.

"¡Estabamosenelbosquejugandoperoellacomenzóarugirdemaneraalarmanteypudeverunosojosrojosrealmenteaterradores!"- exclama rápidamente Akari.

-"Parece que hay un youkai en el bosque"- explica la niña con la respiración entrecortada –"Kirara nos advirtió que debíamos alejarnos y pedir ayuda"-

-"¡Todos busquen refugio¡Han vuelto!"-

´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´

Inuyasha se encontraba en el jardín, mas específicamente sobre la rama de un árbol, meditando. Una vez mas, la vieja pulga lo había abandonado, y sin dejar rastro alguno. Gruño mentalmente, no se podía confiar en alguien como el. Tal vez era el hecho de que se encontraba en el castillo de su antiguo señor, o por que era Sesshoumaru quien ahora dominaba las tierras. Fuera como fuera, eso no era problema suyo.

Recordó aquella noche de Luna Nueva. Su aspecto, no había manera en que pudieran reconocerlo. Se le habían revelado varias cosas, pero no el enigma completo. Los guardianes de la fortaleza seguían cada uno de sus pasos, pero no se atrevían a acercarse a tal criatura como el. El hanyou intento encontrar al inuyoukai que se había atrevido a perturbarlo de esa manera; era casi imposible que alguno de ellos conociera todo sobre el, aunque pensándolo mejor, aquellos demonios fueron alguna vez fieles sirvientes de su padre, conjeturaba.

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes tal libertad de andar por los pasillos?"- murmura una fría voz.

-"Yo hago lo que quiera"- reclama el mitad demonio, viendo directamente a su hermano.

-"Deberias tener mas respeto por este lugar, chiquillo. Tu eres un intruso en este castillo y la disciplina es ineludible para todo habitante"-

-"Si tanto te molesta mi presencia ¿entonces porque me ordenaste venir?"-

-"No contesto las preguntas que no deseo. Mis intenciones no son problema alguno para ti"-

-"Lo son ya que me incluyen a mi"-

-"Escucha bien media casta: no creas que nunca me entere del incidente con Kurai aquella noche. Y seria mas listo de tu parte el evitar hacer cualquier tipo de alboroto dentro de estas paredes; estas bajo mis reglas y conductas tan poco ortodoxas no son permitidas aquí. Tu no tienes ningún privilegio"-

-"Nunca pedí que me ayudaras y me dieras abrigo en este horrible lugar. Se que algo tramas y descubriré lo que es"-

-"Tu inteligencia es menor de lo que pensaba. Deberías estar agradecido que este Sesshoumaru te haya brindado un lugar donde permanecer"-

-"No me interesa"-

-"Pues vete acostumbrando. No saldrás a menos que yo lo permita"- finaliza con un gruñido bajo.

Momentos después, el gran youkai continuo con su camino. Inuyasha lo miraba con gran recelo: era absurdo que incluso llegara a pasar por su cabeza la idea de que se encontraba a sus ordenes solo por haberlo recogido. La ira se iba acumulando cada vez mas en el pequeño hanyou, no pudo evitar gruñir bajo en su garganta al seguir pensando en la situación actual. Decidiendo no prestar atención a su hermano, fijo su mirada de nueva cuenta en el cielo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, la imagen de su madre aun no abandonaba su mente. El bien sabia que jamás podría olvidar a la única persona que le había protegido con su vida, pero era algo doloroso a recordar, razón por la que prefería abandonar su recuerdo.

-"Ese debe ser el intruso del que tanto hablan"-

Los pequeños oídos plateados crisparon un poco.

-"Me pregunto porque estará aquí. Creí que a Sesshoumaru-sama le desagradaba su presencia"- menciona con interés.

-"Tal vez… porque es su hermano…"- murmura una voz femenina.

-"No digas tonterías, sabes bien que esa no puede ser la razón"- regaña el chico.

-"¿Tienen algún problema conmigo?"- exclama el niño de orbes doradas desinteresadamente.

-"… No, solo curioseando"-

-"Haganlo en otra parte. No me interesa oírlos"-

-"Nosotros vivimos aquí, el que debería irse eres tu"- amenaza.

-"No me interesa eso. Que pena que tengan que soportarme"-

-"En verdad veníamos a 'jugar' contigo"- declara finalmente el youkai.

-"¿En serio?"- pregunta su hermana menor.

-"Claro. Escucha, mi nombre es Atsui y ella es mi hermana Ringo"- presenta cortésmente.

-"¿Por qué he de creerte?"- dice Inuyasha, vacilando –"Hace pocos momentos estabas amenazándome"-

-"Bueno, no podía permitir que alguien nos viera"-

-"En ese caso no me importa. No es necesario que finjas conmigo"-

-"No malinterpretes las cosas"- menciona Ringo –"Se supone que no deberíamos acercarnos a ti, pero no me agrada verte tan solo"-

-"¿Acaso no te dice nada el hecho de que soy un hanyou?"- resopla confundido.

-"Dice bastante"- responde Atsui –"Pero no estamos completamente seguros cual es la diferencia"-

-"Lo único que nos han dicho es que los hanyou son mitad demonio, pero no comprendemos porque es tan malo tener sangre de un ningen"- apoya la niña –"Queríamos conocerte y saber porque dicen tantas cosas malas"-

-"Nunca seré el entretenimiento de nadie"- bufa molesto –"Así que déjenme en paz de una vez"-

-"Puede ser que sea por su mal temperamento"- exclama a nadie en particular.

-"No digas esas cosas"- regaña su hermana.

-"Keh"-

-"Tal vez nuestro padre tenga razón al pensar tan mal de ustedes. Esto es lo que me gano por hacerte caso, Ringo"-

Sin decir una palabra mas, el mayor de los hermanos se retira, claramente ofendido. Antes de que la niña youkai decidiera seguirlo, lanzo una mirada reprobatoria en el hanyou, quien aun seguía en el árbol. Finalmente se había decidido a mirarla fijamente, se sorprende al comprobar que son bastante parecidos de no ser por las orejas que el posee. Al notar la fría mirada de la pequeña, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-"Solo queríamos ser amables contigo… tenia la esperanza de que todo lo que dijeran sobre ti fuera un error… pero ahora veo que no…"-

Inuyasha la mira alejarse, oliendo algo salado. Lagrimas. Eso fue lo primero que vino a su mente. Era el mismo olor que había percibido cuando su madre lo abrazo cierta ocasión. Fue fácil deducir que se encontraba llorando. Culpabilidad; eso fue lo segundo en lo que pensó. No podía evitarlo; brindarle confianza a alguien podía perjudicarle en algún futuro no muy lejano. Aun cuando ya se habían retirado, puede escuchar la pequeña conversación que aun tenían sobre el. Frunce el ceño, a pesar de que ya había pasado el tiempo y aun seguía siendo el tema principal del castillo, cosa que siempre le mantenía malhumorado.

-"Bueno, yo te prometí un intento y ahí esta. Si el quiere seguir estando solo ya no es mi problema"-

-"Entiendo que estés enojado onii-chan. Creo que tenias razón"-

-"No es tu culpa. Pero piénsalo: si nuestro padre o peor aun, Sesshoumaru-sama se enteraran de que estuvimos con el, es posible que recibiríamos un gran castigo"-

-"Sabes que soy muy curiosa. Y el verlo tan solo me hizo sentirme triste ya que no conoce a nadie"-

-"Tienes razón. Pero es demasiado necio. Aunque pude detectar la desconfianza y temor en el. Creo que no merece estar aquí si no lo desea"-

-"Pero estando fuera de la fortaleza pueden matarle"-

-"Lo se y es por eso que no lo entiendo del todo. En fin, ya no vale la pena preocuparse por el. Así evitamos un gran riesgo"-

-"Aun no me convences pero esta bien"-

-"Descuida. No debemos olvidar lo que somos en esta fortaleza"-

-"Por lo tanto, preocúpense solo por divertirse y no ocasionar disturbio alguno"- exclama una seria voz.

-"¡Hola, Daisho!"- saluda con gran entusiasmo la niña –"Creí que estabas en una nueva misión"-

-"Si, ya no te habíamos visto por aquí"- apoya su hermano.

-"No se lo digan a nadie, pero si, de hecho estoy en una misión"- guiña sonriente.

-"¿Y de que se trata esta vez?"- pregunta Atsui con impaciencia.

-"Bueno, no debería decírtelo ya que es secreto y de gran importancia"-

-"Tu siempre nos dices que es lo que pasa"-

-"Cierto, pero esta vez es muy arriesgado"-

-"A mi no me importa. Sabes bien que algún día deseo ser un protector, como tu"-

-"Sabia elección. Pero si quieres cumplir esa meta, te recomiendo que esta ocasión no intervengas demasiado"-

-"¿Tu sabes porque Sesshoumaru-sama trajo a su hermano aquí?"- pide Ringo.

-"No se te ocurra preguntar eso"- con un hábil movimiento, el guardia cubre la boca de la inuyoukai –"Desconozco sus intenciones, pero esta prácticamente prohibido investigarlo. Él mismo callaría de manera eterna sus preguntas"-

-"Gomen…"-

-"Por cierto, acércate de una vez"- exclama Daisho viendo hacia atrás.

Inuyasha solo gruñe débilmente. Podía detectar el aroma de su hermano. El guardia se aproxima lentamente hasta estar frente a el, su expresión neutral. Por el contrario, el niño hanyou lanza una mirada de desconfianza, e inspecciona el lugar, no podía sentirse tranquilo.

-"Es obvio que escuchaste, vamos, no te haré nada"-

-"Como puedo estar seguro"- reta –"Tu trabajas para mi hermano"-

-"Daisho es diferente"- defiende el chico –"Siempre esta fuera de la fortaleza"-

-"Es cierto. Además, a el no le interesa lastimar a nadie"- agrega.

-"Oigan dejen de pelear. Es comprensible que sea desconfiado"-

-"¿Por qué ustedes son así?"- pide Inuyasha –"Ustedes no sienten repulsión al estar cerca de mi"-

-"Nunca he visto nada malo con los hanyou. Pero no es bueno decirlo abiertamente, no deseo terminar mi vida tan pronto"-

-"Creo que no eres tan grosero como pensé… si lo que dice Daisho es cierto, entonces actuaste así con nosotros porque creíste que podíamos lastimarte…"-

-"Es posible"- responde virando su mirada.

-"Me alegra que ya no vas a estar tan solo. Pero tengan cuidado: nadie debe enterarse de que el se encuentra con ustedes"-

-"No hay problema. Yo me encargare de que no se meta en problemas"- presume Atsui.

-"Se que lo harás bien. Pero ahora necesito hablar con el. Regresen con su padre, mañana podrán continuar con sus juegos"-

-"¿No podemos ir contigo?"-

-"Esta vez no"-

-"Ja mata shita (bueno, hasta luego)"- exclaman al unísono.

-"¿De que querías hablar conmigo?"-

-"Me gustaría discutirlo en un lugar mas privado"-

´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

A/N: Creo que lo dejare aquí. Lamento una vez mas la demora, las cosas se han salido de mis manos y por eso no he podido actualizar. Debo informar que este puede ser el ultimo capitulo (…) ya que la imaginación se me ha acabado y no se como poderlo continuar. De todas maneras domo arigatou gosaimazu a quienes tuvieron la intención de leerlo.

Claro que jamás dejare esta historia. Simplemente este será el ultimo capitulo en cuanto a su niñez. Ya que todos ustedes lo pidieron, es el momento en que Inuyasha y Sango crezcan y continúen con lo que dejaron pendiente. Aunque todavía les debo si habrá intervención alguna de Miroku o Kagome… no lo he decidido bien. Por lo mientras, les puedo decir que el houshi-hentai tiene una gran oportunidad de aparecer pero será en capítulos próximos. Sayounara.


	6. Chapter 6

Algunas cosas nunca cambian, y esta podía ser una de ellas. No importaba cuanto hubiera pasado el tiempo, las situaciones a las que se enfrentaba iban siendo cada vez mas difíciles y peligrosas. No que importara mucho. Este era su destino, así lo había decidido y era imposible el poder arrepentirse en estos momentos. Con gran habilidad, logra esquivar el ataque mandado en su dirección oportunamente. Frunce el ceño, era imperdonable que se haya distraído de tal manera.

Con cada movimiento, puede apreciarse la habilidad que poseía. Finalmente todos esos años de práctica comenzaban a dar sus frutos. No importaba cuanta batalla diera el enemigo, estaba destinado a la muerte. Había logrado esquivar sus mejores ataques, pero aun tenia más de un recurso escondido. Analizaba de manera rápida pero exacta cada maniobra que efectuaba su rival; contrarrestaba cada huelga enviada en su contra de manera tal que pudiera infligir algún daño significativo. El youkai solo podía rugir y lamentarse del dolor experimentado de sus múltiples heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Con un movimiento ágil, puso finalmente a su oponente fuera de dolor. No puede evitar acercarse a ver el cadáver de su enemigo, demostrando quien había sido el vencedor de la batalla. Puede escucharse la alegría general al comprobar que la bestia había sido derrotada. Minutos después se aleja, la satisfacción se puede ver en su rostro. Sin una sola palabra mas, se acerca a la multitud, una expresión seria se dibuja en su rostro.

-"Creí que ustedes podrían arreglárselas solos"-

-"Estabamos en un error. Nunca debimos desconfiar de sus habilidades"-

-"Por esta ocasión, no habrá mayor problema. Pero esto definitivamente les enseñara que no deben subestimar a los taijiya con experiencia"-

-"Esperamos que esto pueda compensar nuestro error"- exclama entregando una bolsa llena de oro.

-"Solo pedimos una carreta"- exclama el líder de manera impaciente.

Extrañados, aceptan el acuerdo y buscan el transporte más grande que tengan. Yahiro se acerca a su hija con una mirada severa que lentamente se tuerce de manera tal que pueda verse mas como una sonrisa. Eso era una buena señal, su padre estaba satisfecho con su trabajo.

Habían pasado siete años desde que su entrenamiento había comenzado. No podía quejarse, a esta edad, muchos todavía seguían entrenándose, definitivamente logro superarse a si misma. Tenía pocos días desde que Sango empezó a acompañar al resto de los taijiya en sus misiones menos arriesgadas y despertaba mayor interés por las diferentes clases de youkai que se encontraba a su paso. Sin embargo aun no había logrado aquello que tanto había deseado; el arma de su padre, aquel gigantesco boomerang creado de los huesos de un formidable ciempiés. Cada exterminador debe poseer arma propia, pero ella tenia la esperanza de 'heredar' tan considerable instrumento.

No podía despegar su vista del Hiraikotsu, como el le llamaba. Por ahora solo podía conformarse con la simple katana que le habían dado, pero también representaba algo especial a ella. A través de todo ese tiempo, su única manera de defenderse era esa, y aunque en un principio no soportaba la idea de un arma tan simple, comprobó de un modo único que cuenta más la habilidad de uno mismo. El camino de regreso a la aldea podía ser agobiante, a veces era mejor idea pedir transporte que dinero.

Deberían regresar antes del anochecer, toda una alegría a Sango. No podía pensar en mejor manera de relajarse que un buen baño en las aguas termales mas cercanas. Además, tanto su hermano como su mejor amiga, Akari, estarán esperando su vuelta para poder platicarles sobre las nuevas experiencias adquiridas durante el viaje. Suspira mentalmente, aquella chica castaña tenía más interés por otro aspecto. No lograba comprender porque no lo admitía, el verdadero sueño de la joven era poder realizar la misma profesión.

-"Finalmente hemos llegado"-

Los pensamientos de la chica se detienen al oír la voz de Shinji. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el equipo ya se había desintegrado, partiendo a sus respectivas chozas. Yahiro y su hija comienzan a encaminarse juntos, de no ser porque fueron interceptados por Yuzuke. Sango frunció el ceño y paso de largo al joven. No podía perdonar lo ocurrido un mes atrás. Éste solo la mira irse silenciosamente.

-"¿Alguna novedad?"- pide de manera molesta.

-"Eh… si, Yahiro-sama. Simplemente deseaba informarle que un pequeño grupo de exterminadores fueron a las regiones del norte, los problemas que se registraron ahí no son graves, pero requerían de nuestra intervención. Es probable que regresen por la mañana"-

-"Bien. Gracias por el informe"- el comienza a avanzar, impaciente por saborear lo que había preparado Suzume.

-"Disculpe… ¿su hija sigue demasiado molesta por…?"-

-"Es una ofensa el solo hecho de preguntarlo"- responde sin mirarlo.

Kohaku se encuentra en el frente de la choza, esperando. Sin embargo, alcanzo a distinguir la figura de su hermana caminar en dirección de los manantiales. Imposible poderla seguir. Pero siempre existía la manera de llamar su atención.

La joven aprendiz encuentra el único manantial al que nadie se acerca, razones desconocidas a ella. Antes que nada, se asegura de que nadie la hubiera visto llegar o que se encontraran cerca del lugar. No podía confiarse, nunca se sabe si aparecerá un depravado. Aun con sus dudas, comienza a desvestirse lentamente, sumergiéndose en el agua caliente y relajándose, más sin dejar de estar alerta a los alrededores. Disfruta de cómo el agua ayudaba a curar su dolorido cuerpo; eso quiere decir que aun no tenía la resistencia suficiente como para poder encargarse de una misión sin la ayuda de nadie. Se acerca a la orilla y se recuesta sobre una roca lisa. No valía la pena quejarse por pequeños detalles ya que se encontraba a tan solo unos meses de la anhelada prueba.

-"Mmmm… esto si es vida… nada mejor que un baño caliente para recuperar fuerzas"- suspira mirando al cielo –"Es increíble que me enoje por insignificancias como esa… el mundo esta lleno de sorpresas y lo peor es que solo me llegan las malas… debería tranquilizarme un poco… para eso vine, a descansar…"-

-"Sin contar que te olvidas de todos tus problemas al estar aquí"-

Sango abre sus ojos tanto como puede y sin duda alguna toma la katana de su traje, apuntando a quien se atrevía a espiarle. Reaccionando de manera ágil, retrocede, escapando a duras penas de la filosa punta. Una pequeña risita nerviosa llama su atención. Inmediatamente identifica a la persona, ruborizándose profundamente al constatar que solo era Akari, quien también se había sumergido en las tranquilas aguas. Forra nuevamente su espada, intentando controlar la vergüenza que experimentaba. La castaña solo brindo una sonrisa amistosa.

-"No te preocupes. No es como la primera vez que algo así ocurre"- menciona alegremente.

-"Gomen nasai… sabes que yo no…"- murmura con dificultad, recordando cada ocasión en la que ha sucedido lo mismo.

-"Descuida. Es obvio que tengas que estar siempre alerta, después de todo, no siempre tendrás la fortuna de que sea yo quien interrumpa tu baño"-

-"Es irónico que siempre seas tu"- bromea.

-"Me declaro inocente. Tu hermano vio que te dirigías hacia acá y como era de esperarse, no traías nada para secarte, me pidió que te trajera esto"- exclama mientras señala la ropa seca y limpia detrás suyo –"Aunque no fue solo por eso; el me comento que una vez mas te topaste con Yuzuke"-

-"Hmpp. No tenias que recordármelo"-

-"Que quede claro que yo lo advertí alguna vez"-

-"No creí que te referías a algo como esto"-

-"En realidad no… además, se supone que Yuzuke…"-

-"¿Eh?... que es lo que no me has dicho Akari…"- silba de manera peligrosa.

-"¡Nada! No te preocupes, estoy pensando en voz alta sobre otra cuestión"-

-"… No te creo nada…"-

-"En serio, esta vez no concierne contigo. Cambiando de tema, ¿tu padre te dejo exterminarlo sola?"-

-"Hai. Y vaya que me costo trabajo vencerle. Que podía esperar si solo puedo usar por el momento mi espada…"-

-"Arriba los ánimos, recuerda que no falta mucho para la gran prueba de los exterminadores. Ahí es donde se decide que arma principal tendrás"-

-"Lo se, pero no comprendes lo desesperada que estoy por poder conseguir el Hiraikotsu"-

-"¿El boomerang de tu padre? ¿Estas segura de que deseas ese?"-

-"¡Por supuesto! Desde pequeña admiro la manera en que funciona"-

-"Si de por si matar demonios me es sádico, es todavía mas el hecho de que desees partirlos por la mitad"-

-"Vaya que finges bien"- comenta desinteresadamente.

-"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"-

-"Oh, nada, solo el hecho de que ya no puedes ocultarlo mas"-

-"Sigo sin entenderte"-

-"Siempre hemos sido amigas, me sorprende que no me quieras confesar que deseas aprender nuestro arte"-

-"Es que… entonces tu bien sabes que es lo que me detiene"-

-"Si. Y no me gusta verte así. Era obvio que tuvieras gran curiosidad por todos los viajes que hacemos…"-

-"Sinceramente no es solo por… eso. También desearía viajar, conocer el mundo y saber… que puedo ser algo importante… no solo una aldeana mas"-

-"¿Pero porque nunca le pediste a mi padre que te enseñara? Lo hubiera hecho con gusto"-

-"Eso es lo crees. A ti acepto entrenarte porque eres su hija"-

-"Claro que no. Yo te hubiera ayudado a realizar tu sueño"-

-"Tal vez tengas razón. El problema es que ya es demasiado tarde, en poco tiempo se hará la prueba principal y podrás ser llamada una verdadera taijiya. Es ilógico que a estas alturas pretendan enseñarme"-

-"Nada es imposible"- menciona colocando su mano en su hombro –"Podrías cuando menos intentarlo"-

-"Gracias por tus intentos de ayudarme, pero ya no tiene caso"-

-"¡Ane-ue!"-

-"Creo que Kohaku ya nos esta buscando. Si quieres mañana mismo comenzamos con tu capacitación. Estoy segura de que habrá algún avance, después de todo, siempre fuiste conmigo a los entrenamientos. Te prometo que no descansare hasta que te conviertas en una gran exterminadora"-

-"Gracias San-chan"-

-"Ni me des las gracias, tengo que cumplir primero"-

Ambas jóvenes se secan rápidamente y se colocan su respectiva vestimenta preferida; mientras Akari usa un kimono amarillo con un obi blanco, y Sango un kimono completamente blanco y el obi rosado. Entre risas, regresan a la aldea, un apenado pero aburrido Kohaku esperándoles. No había necesidad de preguntar cual era la razón de la demora, era bastante obvio a el. Caminaron en silencio, y es que eso era lo que les agradaba mas a veces; disfrutar de la compañía de los seres queridos, las palabras eran innecesarias en ocasiones así.

La joven castaña se despidió prontamente, pues su choza era la más cercana. A pesar de que se verían a la mañana siguiente les encantaba hacer bromas con respecto a sus despedidas, pues parecía ser un adiós definitivo. Unas cuantas risas mas y ella se había separado con rapidez.

-"Mas te vale que mañana estés preparada. No era broma lo que prometí"-

-"Lo tendré en mente"-

Los hermanos caminaron tranquilamente a su choza. Una muy animada cena les esperaba, cosa que apeno a la joven; de no ser por su ausencia, su familia ya habría podido cenar. La risita burlona que soltó no fue desapercibida por su padre, quien parecía severo. Todos los presentes sabían mejor que nadie que aquel respetado y temido exterminador era más amable y sensible de lo que podía aparentar. Solo sus familiares tenían la gran dicha de admirar su verdadera personalidad.

-"¿Qué fue lo que les retraso?"- pregunta molesto.

-"Perdón, fue culpa mía. Me entretuve demasiado en las aguas termales"- se disculpa Sango.

-"Debo suponer que estabas disfrutando de nuevo un relajante baño con tu amiga Akari ¿cierto?"- analiza su madre.

-"Hai. Sabes que siempre tiene que estar informada sobre todo lo que hago"-

-"En otras palabras, esa chica actúa como si quisiera ser parte de tu vida"- menciona el hombre.

-"¡¿Qué dices!"- grita la castaña, derramando el té sobre la mesa –"¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así!"-

-"Tal dedicación no es propia de una amiga… seria mejor que lo confesaras"- bromea.

-"¡¿Se puede saber en que estas pensando!"-

-"En que deliciosa es la cena que tu madre nos ha preparado ¿y tu?"-

-"¡No me hace gracia alguna!"-

-"Tranquila, sabes bien que nunca significo cuando digo esas cosas, son simples juegos"-

-"¡Madre! Dile que nunca me juegue bromas de ese tipo"-

-"Eres peor que un niño pequeño"-

-"No sabia que era un crimen divertirme con mis hijos"-

-"Oye padre, ahora si puedes explicarnos que es tan importante"- interrumpe Kohaku.

-"Tiene razón. Solo esperábamos a Sango y aquí esta. Dinos cual es el gran misterio"- apoya Suzume.

-"¿Acaso paso algo?"-

-"Claro que no, es debido a que se relaciona contigo, hija. Es sumamente importante y delicado, así que espero que prestes toda la atención del mundo en lo que estoy a punto de decirte"-

-"Espero que no sea algo tan malo como me imagino"-

-"Sango, desde que comencé a entrenarte como taijiya, pude ver el gran potencial que tienes para desempeñar tan bien esta profesión, esa fue una de las razones principales por las que decidí sacar todo tu potencial. Por lo tanto, se que no me defraudaras ni a mi, ni a nuestra aldea, donde siempre se han preparado a los mejores exterminadores. Ahora, el tema en cuestión es otro relacionado a esto. Es lógico que hayas escuchado sobre esta gran ultima prueba antes de tener el privilegio de ser llamada una verdadera taijiya"-

-"Así es. Estoy muy enterada al respecto. Se comprueban las habilidades de cada aspirante y se designa también el arma principal que usara en adelante si es que logra cumplir el desafío"-

-"Exacto. Pero debo suponer que conoces cual esta 'prueba' en realidad"-

-"La desconozco por completo… pero Akari menciono que es algo realmente impresionante"-

-"Porque en realidad lo es. Son tres pruebas por las que tienes que pasar; pero de la que me gustaría advertirte es la ultima"-

-"¿Realmente estas pensando en aplicar esa prueba a los novatos?"- pide su esposa de manera asustada.

-"Ya no fue tanto decisión mía. El grupo de taijiya estuvo de acuerdo en que se efectuara así. Creyeron que es la manera mas confiable y segura de saber quienes merecen el titulo"-

-"¿Es que no recuerdan que ocurrió cuando lo intentaron de esa manera? ¡Es algo demasiado arriesgado!"-

-"Lo se. Y por eso mismo deseo prevenirle"-

-"Estas loco si piensas que dejare a mi hija presentar tal prueba"-

-"Disculpen… pero no se a lo que se refieren"- murmura la chica en cuestión.

-"El caso es que…"-

-"¡Te prohíbo siquiera que se lo menciones!"-

-"No puedes impedir que realice su sueño. No ha llegado tan lejos como para dejarse vencer al final"-

-"Madre…"-

-"Kohaku; hazme un favor y ve afuera un momento"- ordena Suzume.

-"Demo…"-

-"Hazle caso"- indica su padre.

El joven sale de la choza, seguido de la felina de dos colas. Ambos dan un vistazo hacia atrás; Kohaku suspira tristemente, esta conversación terminaría en una gran discusión.

-"Dame una razón realmente convincente del porque debería permitir tal locura"-

-"Eso es lo que desea tu hija, y por lo que tanto se ha preparado"-

-"Me parece imposible creer que tu le hayas aceptado tal decisión al consejo"-

-"Estamos hablando sobre una decisión que Sango debe tomar. Dejemos oír su opinión"-

-"¿Verdad que estas en contra?"- exclama con rapidez.

-"Explicale que es lo que deseas en realidad para cumplir tus sueños"- argumenta su padre.

-"En realidad yo… no se de lo que me están hablando. Comenzaron a discutir antes de que siquiera pudiera explicarme a que se refiere con esta 'famosa ultima prueba'…"-

-"Si tu madre no me interrumpe esta vez, te lo explicare con lujo de detalle"-

-"Explicale. Pero ya veras como nuestra hija lo pensara dos veces antes de aceptar presentar esa prueba"-

-"Escucha, Sango: si quieres ser una verdadera exterminadora, deberás probar tu fuerza física y cual es tu manera efectiva de ataque, de ahí se define que arma será la perfecta para ti; se examinara cual es tu potencial psíquico para detectar la presencia del youkai, como un examen de conocimientos; y el ultimo, es donde se fusionan estas dos características, tienes que demostrar tu tolerancia habilidad, sangre fría y demás cualidades para probarte a ti misma, en otras palabras, una prueba de sobrevivencia… solo podrás confiar en lo que has aprendido. Nadie vendrá en tu ayuda; tendrás que enfrentarte a la colonia de youkai que se te imponga…y deberás derrotarla en un lapso de veinticuatro horas…"-

Sango sintió como un gran escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Ahora entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir su madre… pero eso solo podía significar otra cosa. Su mirada se ensancha en horror de sus propios pensamientos. El misterio finalmente se había resuelto, al menos para ella; podía comprender a la perfección tales circunstancias. Ambos adultos le miran de manera expectante, deseando alguna respuesta antes de continuar con una discusión que podría ser incluso absurda. Ella no dijo nada por varios minutos más, y es que no podía creer la manera en la que estaban sucediendo las cosas, era demasiado repentino. Jamás había pasado por su mente que aquel reto final implicaría mas de ella, en definitiva, esa podía ser incluso la última oportunidad de lograr algo en la vida. No podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias que esto traía consigo… y es que por ninguno lado había algo bueno: si aceptaba el desafío, era posible que aunque fuera la mejor exterminadora de la aldea no saldría viva del encuentro; o por el contrario, si escuchaba el consejo de su madre decepcionaría terriblemente a todos aquellos que le habían ofrecido su apoyo incondicional…

-"Y esta… prueba… ¿en que momento se supone que se efectuara?"- pregunta tímidamente.

-"Tienes una semana para decidirte. Es el tiempo límite para registrar a quienes están dispuestos a superar este difícil pero interesante reto. En cuanto hayas tomado una decisión, avísame inmediatamente para informar al consejo y llegar a un acuerdo"- con esto ultimo, el hombre se retira de la habitación.

-"Debes estar bromeando, ¿verdad hija? No puedes tomar tal riesgo"-

-"Se lo que puede suceder… pero entonces no valdría la pena todo el esfuerzo y empeño que puesto hasta ahora. Creo que será mejor pensarlo mas detenidamente… disculpa, saldré un momento"-

Kirara detuvo su inocente juego con el menor de la familia al detectar la presencia de Sango tan próxima. Se acerco con gran cautela, viéndola fijamente con esos grandes ojos rojos suyos. Movió su cabeza lentamente; algo no se encontraba bien con su dueña. Dio leves maullidos, esperando captar su atención, pero sin éxito alguno. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como se alejaba a aquel tan conocido río sin tomar en cuenta nada a su alrededor. Por su mente pasaban varias cosas, no podía creer lo que había pasado dentro de su choza. Era totalmente comprensible que Suzume pensara de tal manera, e incluso que le prohibiera el continuar con tal oficio. Necesitaba platicarlo con alguien más, pero tristemente nadie en su familia podía ayudarle. Sus padres estarían en pie de guerra durante toda la semana esperando su decisión. Tampoco podía intervenir a Kohaku, no era su intención asustarle antes de tiempo; a pesar de que seria entrenado también, podía notar en su mirada como se negaba a continuar con las tradiciones de la aldea… pero quedaba Akari… y por mas que despreciara la idea de desahogarse con la única persona que podía entenderle, no iba a ser la causante de viejas penas. Ahora la comprendía un poco más.

Al llegar al claro, se maravillo al presenciar el reflejo de la luna en el agua cristalina. La suave brisa que jugaba con sus cabellos le ayuda a relajarse momentáneamente, aquel tranquilizante sonido de los grillos, todo lo que había en aquel lugar le parecía mágico y pacifico… lastima que no podía decir lo mismo de su vida. Sin saber en que momento había ocurrido, se encontraba dentro del agua. Y es que al estar tan cerca de aquel liquido, no podía evitar el sumergirse, no importaba que aquellas aguas fueran heladas. A su mente regreso el pensamiento de su mejor amiga, de todas las penas que paso su familia cuando aun era una infante. ¿Acaso ese era el destino que también le deparaba a ella, por un instante lo considero, pero también recordó que esa era la prueba que te puede dar la categoría tan deseada… obviamente no era imposible de realizar, Shinji, su padre y quien sabe cuantos mas estaban presentes en estos momentos entonces la prueba no era imposible, difícil, pero no imposible.

-"No vale la pena preocuparse. Aceptare el desafío. No permitiré que me intimiden… aun cuando conozco los riesgos, no se perder. Les demostrare de lo que puedo ser capaz"-

-"¿Ane-ue?"-

-"¡Waaahh!"-

-"¿Meow?"-

-"¡Nunca me asusten de esa manera!"-

-"Disculpanos, Kirara te estuvo llamando pero no le respondías así que te dejamos sola un rato y cuando hablaste de esa manera tan determinada, creímos que ya no había problema si nos acercábamos"- explica Kohaku.

-"Si… creo… que exagere un poco"- se ruboriza la chica acariciando a la felina.

-"¿A que te referías con 'aceptar el desafío'?"- pide curiosamente.

-"Nada especial"-

-"¿Nuestros padres siguen molestos?"-

-"Descuida, Kohaku… sabes que siempre se reconcilian"-

-"Es que su discusión parecía ser bastante seria… ¿te dijeron algo malo?"-

-"Iie. No te preocupes por eso"-

-"Meow"-

-"Ella tiene razón, debemos regresar antes de que se molesten con nosotros… pero creo que es mejor a que sea entre ellos"-

-"Ya veras que todo va a estar bien. No vale la pena angustiarse aun"-

-"¿Aun?"-

-"Tu ignórame. Vamos, tenemos que volver. Todavía tengo hambre"- exclama mientras se aleja corriendo.

-"¿Soy solo yo o esta escondiendo algo?"- pide el niño a Kirara. Esta maúlla dos veces –"También pienso que es la segunda opción"-

-"¿Acaso piensas quedarte?"- grita a lo lejos.

-"¡Claro que no! ¡Espérame!"-

La mañana transcurría como de costumbre. Sin embargo, esta ocasión Yahiro se encontraba esperando el retorno del equipo que había salido el día anterior hacia la zona norte. En el momento en que se les vio a lo lejos, otro grupo salio para apoyarlos con los restos de los youkai que traían; necesitaban nuevas armas y armaduras para aquellos principiantes. Los expertos comenzaron a trabajar en los cuerpos desgarrados, viendo que huesos aun tenían las características necesarias para convertirse en una buena herramienta de trabajo. Una vez seleccionados, eran llevados a purificar aquella esencia maligna.

Akari y Sango se encontraban paseando como solían hacerlo cuando eran pequeñas. Esa misma mañana se dio el informe de un descanso a todos los taijiya en entrenamiento. No era de gran sorpresa, ya estaban en la recta final de su preparación. Esta situación seguía alterando a la joven aprendiz; su decisión seria definitiva y solo tenía una semana para dar una respuesta. Miraba a su amiga y una sensación de tristeza la inundo por completo. Esta famosa prueba era la causante de todo… ¿valía la pena tal riesgo? La castaña estaba sorprendida, ya tenían un buen rato caminando bajo los frondosos árboles y Sango aun no había dicho palabra alguna. Realmente le preocupaba su estado de ánimo, una joven como ella hablaría hasta por los codos y el inusual silencio la incomodaba. Cuando la chica le miro, vio aquellos ojos chocolate llenos de inquietud.

-"¿Esta todo bien San-chan?"-

-"Hai…"-

-"Entiendo que estés tensa debido a las pruebas que se aproximan, pero no deberías temer"-

-'¿Acaso lo esta diciendo con tanta naturalidad?'- se pide a si misma –"¿Pero como es que…?"-

-"Siempre se efectúan por estas fechas"- menciona calma –"A mi ya no me afecta tanto, pero parece que tu estas muy perturbada por esto"-

-"Soy honesta, en realidad me preocupa mucho, ya no tanto la prueba, sino lo que puede pasar con mis padres"-

-"¿Paso algo malo?"-

-"Casi. Están en pie de guerra sea cual sea mi decisión"-

-"Ya veo, es por eso que te inquieta. Deberías solo preocuparte por tu futuro, no querrás terminar como Mako"-

-"Tampoco me ofendas"-

Ambas amigas ríen alegremente.

-"Seria mas sabio de ti que no mencionaras nada sobre mi hermano"-

-"Parece que ustedes nunca aprenden"-

-"Yuzuke y Hazu, los únicos a quienes no deseo ver y aparecen frente a mi"- menciona la joven frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Sigues enojada por eso? Por favor, Sango. Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo"- dice Yuzuke rodando sus ojos.

-"Pues para mi el tiempo no ha pasado. Así que fuera de mi camino"-

-"¡Tu no me ordenas!" gruñe el joven.

-"¡Pues ni creas que me quedare cerca de ti!"-

Al sentirse fuera, los dos jóvenes restantes se alejan de ellos. Y es que si ambos se encontraban enojados, lo más prudente era alejarse. La castaña dio un suspiro. Era algo absurdo que siguiera enojada por ese accidente.

-"Akari ¿acaso tu sabes porque están tan molestos?"- pregunta Hazu.

-"Si te lo dijera, Sango me mataría. Creí que el mejor amigo de Yuzuke lo sabría"-

-"En realidad si se lo he preguntado… pero cada vez que lo hago se deprime, por eso decidí dejarlo así"-

-"¿Deprimirse? No comprendo porque…"-

-"Creí que tu lo sabrías"-

-"Eso quiere decir que no conozco toda la verdad… pero ella jamás me mentiría… pero si la situación fue tan desagradable a ella, eso explica porque no puede siquiera oír su nombre"-

-"¿Tanto así? Se que Yuzuke no es ningún chico genio, pero incluso el sabe que el rencor de Sango es malo para su integridad física.

-"¿Tu también te vas a expresar mal de San-chan?"- pide molesta.

-"¡Por supuesto que no!"-

-"Hpmm. Debí suponer que todos los hombres son iguales"- argumenta cruzando los brazos.

-"Oye, no debes juzgarme de igual manera que a ese tonto"- reclama señalando a su amigo.

-"¿De que lado estas tu?"- gruñe

-"Akari debemos irnos. No quiero seguir un segundo mas cerca de ellos"-

-"¡Eso es Sango! ¡Huye de nosotros!"-

Eso fue lo último que podía tolerar de su parte. Con una nueva ira, se acerca a ellos, poniéndolos nerviosos. Lo único que se escucha durante los próximos segundos es un doloroso sonido, proveniente de la mano de Sango. El coraje y la frustración que traía consigo la chica fueron expulsados con una potente bofetada en Yuzuke. Este solo le mira entre sorprendido, molesto, dolido y arrepentido. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que incluso lo envió al suelo. Se levanta, su mirada se oscurece después de lo acontecido; por leves instantes, ella recupera la cordura y se acerca vacilante; nunca pensó que de verdad tenia tanta fuerza y tenacidad como para realmente golpearle. Hazu aun no despegaba la mirada de la joven exterminadora, mas se acerco a ayudar a su amigo.

-"Yuzuke…"-

-"Creo que ya has hecho mucho por hoy"- exclama el otro chico.

-"Esto no se quedara así…"- susurra el susodicho –"lo que te había dicho era sincero… pero esto es mas que suficiente para mi… no insistiré, pero jamás te lo perdonare"-

-"Gomen…"-

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´

Una nueva inspección a lo largo del territorio nunca estaba de sobra. Con tanto ataque recibido, no podía confiarse en nadie. No era una novedad, al menos no para el. Tanto tiempo había pasado, mas no todo había cambiado. Se detuvo finalmente sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol, olfateando y viendo si no había alguna amenaza latente. Su largo cabello de plata se mecía con el viento, su mirada no se despegaba de aquella tan anhelada visión. Tanto tiempo había pasado y el continuaba encerrado en aquella fortaleza. Una inquietante ansiedad por salir de las tierras occidentales comenzaba a dominarlo; todo eso comenzó algunas semanas atrás, notando como su hermano no toleraba más su presencia. Discusión normal. Aquella duda seguía asaltando su mente, y es que era ilógico que le impidiera irse a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se veía. Todos los problemas actuales eran debido a su causa.

-"Todo parece estar seguro"- menciona una voz.

Inuyasha baja del árbol donde se encontraba hasta reunirse con su socio. No podía negar el hecho de que encontró cierta confianza, mas no seria tan fácil que lo engañaran.

-"Si, eso parece. Pero presiento que hay un enemigo muy cerca de nuestros territorios"-

-"Se lo que quieres decir. Pero si Sesshoumaru-sama no da indicaciones, no debe ser tan alarmante"-

-"Doy una maldición en lo que piensa mi hermano. A mi parecer, lo único que quiere es deshacerse de mi sin ensuciarse las manos"-

-"Si eso fuera cierto, te habría permitido salir desde hace bastante tiempo, dejándote a tu suerte"- discute Atsui mientras guarda su katana en su armadura negra –"Creí que ya habían aprendido a tolerarse"-

-"¿Acaso estas bromeando? Jamás sucederá tal cosa"-

-"Solo di un comentario"-

-"Pues algunos de tus comentarios deberías dejarlos solo para ti"- gruñe con molestia.

-"Bueno, regresemos. Según tu inspección no hay nada tan cercano y que represente amenaza alguna. Ringo nos debe estar esperando"-

El inuyoukai se adelanta, sin notar que su amigo se quedaba atrás. El en ningún momento había aceptado la idea de ser un sirviente mas de Sesshoumaru, sin embargo lo acompañaba en sus rutinas diarias de vigilancia, para el solo era entretenimiento; pero de la misma manera le ayudaba a detectar cualquier peligro con mayor facilidad. Y es que así pensaba el hanyou, siendo solo sirvientes de la fortaleza no les ayudaba a desarrollar mejor sus sentidos por muy excelentes que fueran, podrían ser mejores. Después de todo aprendió a vivir entre los inuyoukai por bastante tiempo. Pero la idea seguía sin agradarle. Dos años después de haber llegado, alcanzo a escuchar una conversación entre los señores de las cuatro regiones. Nada alentador en verdad. Inuyasha cierra sus ojos, esperando escuchar algo en especial.

-"¿Qué estas esperando?"- grita su compañero.

-"Nada que te importe"- bufa molesto al ser interrumpido. Emprende la marcha hasta darle alcance.

Mientras avanzaban, los guardias les miran todavía sorprendidos. Desde hace un año que el mitad bestia tenia compañía fuera donde fuera. Los hermanos youkai preferían tenerlo como un secreto, pero eso había cambiado. Fue debido a un sabio consejo de Daisho, aunque nadie sabía tal cosa. Atsui continuaba platicándole sobre como podía conquistar a una hembra inuyoukai. Las orbes doradas del joven ruedan al escuchar la primera palabra; ese era un tema que el odiaba en particular. Estaba acostumbrado a las ofensas de los demás.

-"Oye, Atsui, ¿puedes dejar de hablar sobre eso, créeme que me enfermas"-

-"Escucha con atención, Inuyasha. Algún día te podrá ser útil"-

-"Si, claro. Sobre todo porque las hembras de esta fortaleza están detrás de mi"-

-"Entonces solo mira hacia atrás"- bromea.

Varios pares de ojos le miran con detenimiento.

-"Keh. Eso no prueba absolutamente nada"-

-"Yo no diría eso. Se lo que te digo, a ellas no es tan fácil llamar su atención"-

-"Aun tan joven y ya eres un pervertido. No se que tanto pasara por esa mente tuya y realmente no quiero saberlo. Solo déjame fuera de tus asuntos"-

-"Vamos, no me digas que nunca has pensado en algo así"-

-"¡Por supuesto no! Tengo mejores cosas que hacer"

-"¡Oye, Atsui! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda por aquí!"- grita un guardia.

-"Lo siento, tu sabes, el oficio. Recuerda que mi hermana te esta esperando y cuidado si te atreves a tocarla; pero sabes que de cualquier manera tienes mi aprobación"- se despide burlonamente.

-"¡¿Nani! ¡Hijo de…!"-

-"¿Inuyasha?"-

-"¡Que demonios quieres!"-

-"Nuevamente estas de mal humor"- suspira tristemente –"Vaya que tienes un problema con ello"-

-"¿Ringo…?"-

-"¿Quién mas va a ser?"- sonríe ella –"Pareces hambriento, acompáñame a cenar"-

-"Es que yo…"- desvía la mirada con rapidez –"Tengo otras cosas que hacer"-

-"Creí que Atsui-niisan te había dicho que les prepare algo. Los cocineros principales estarán ocupados esta noche"-

-"¿Ocurrira algo importante esta noche?"-

-"Me sorprende que aun viviendo aquí no estés enterado. El Gran Banquete de la Luna Llena es esta noche. Todos los nobles estarán aquí, es por eso que todos están muy apurados. Se me ocurrió que ambos tendrían hambre después de su recorrido, y antes de que no haya nada que poder darles, yo les prepare algo de comer"-

-"No debiste hacerlo, te meterás en problemas"-

-"En realidad no, veras… ahora yo también trabajo en la cocina principal. Me dieron como tarea alimentar a todos los guardias en turno"-

-"Yo no soy uno de ellos y bien lo sabes"-

-"Ni en sueños te dejaría sin comer. Sobre todo por que te gusta todo lo que preparo"-

-"Guarda mi ración. No tengo tanta hambre"-

-"¿Seguro? Sabes que no puedes mentirme. Así que te guste o no, tienes que comer algo"- regaña sujetándolo de la manga de su haori.

-"¡Ya dije que no!"-

-"Nada de excusas, tu vienes conmigo y punto final"- sentencia peligrosamente.

-"¡No me trates como a un niño!"-

-"Pues de verdad pareces uno"- sonríe.

-"Grrr…"-

-"Vamos, no te hagas del rogar"-

-"Grrr… dije que no"-

-"¡Incluso sigues haciendo tus pucheros!"-

-"¡Que no!"-

Gruñe aun mas molesto al ver como los habitantes les miran con diversión. Un punto mas para Ringo; cuando ella decidía algo, no había manera de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Tenia que aceptarlo, de no ser por ellos, quien sabe que seria de el ahora. Recordó lo que la chica le había mencionado antes: todos los nobles iban a asistir esta noche, ¿bajo que motivo, hasta donde el sabia, no existía razón alguna para celebrar.

-"¿Qué mas sabes sobre el evento de esta noche?"-

-"No estoy muy segura… después de todo, a nosotros todavía no se nos permite asistir"-

-"¿Por qué? Ustedes también forman parte"-

-"Si, pero aun no contamos con todos los privilegios de los grandes clanes. Solo los mayores pueden participar"-

-"Si aun no pueden asistir a banquetes como este no entiendo como es posible que ya puedas trabajar en la cocina principal"-

-"Bueno, en realidad solo estoy supliendo a mi madre. Dicen que tengo buena sazón así que decidí ayudarle"-

-"Entonces Atsui…"-

-"Te equivocas. Para ser un guardia, debes ser entrenado desde pequeño. Finalmente le dieron la oportunidad, pero es por eso que pide de tu ayuda; se aburre con facilidad en sus rondas diarias y viendo que siempre regresas de un peor humor que de costumbre, pasan un buen rato"-

-"No exactamente a mi gusto"-

Su conversación finalizo al momento de llegar a la cocina de la fortaleza. Ringo camino rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el área de servicio, buscando los utensilios necesarios. El hanyou le veía de manera aburrida, no tenia que traerlo directamente hasta la cocina.

-"Ahora dime que es lo que deseas comer"-

-"Te dije que no tenia hambre puesto que encontré algo en el camino"-

-"Pero no es bueno que comas así"-

-"Soy un mitad demonio. Puedo cazar mi propio alimento"-

-"Mientras tengas un hogar como este, no tienes porque hacerlo"-

-"No pienso seguir aquí por mucho tiempo"- Inuyasha analiza lo que dijo al ver el rostro de la joven.

-"¿Quieres decir que piensas abandonarnos?"-

-"Iie. Se lo que debo hacer y es irme. Esperare solo otro poco"-

-"¿Hay alguna razón en especial?"-

-"Keh. No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mis actos"-

-"Aun no tomas tanta confianza como yo había pensado. Esta bien. Te prepare algo de carne; tengo otras cosas que hacer"-

Al verla desaparecer en otra de las habitaciones nuevamente le domina la culpa. Era un hecho que no podía evitar después de todo. Sus sospechas se confirmaban con el tiempo, hacia ya varios meses que no veía a su hermano, no era que le preocupara, simplemente era inusual. Cada mañana vendría a torturarle, insultándolo por ser un mestizo. De alguna manera termino por acostumbrarse y la ausencia de Sesshoumaru no significaba nada bueno. Esta noche se daría un banquete por ningún motivo en particular; cierto, los inuyoukai aprecian las noches de Luna Llena, sin embargo celebraban algo en especial. Atsui entra a la habitación, limpiando un poco de sudor de su frente. Al ver a Inuyasha sonríe maliciosamente y piensa de una nueva manera de 'jugar'.

-"¿Qué haciendo aquí tan solo? Te deje en el cuidado de mi hermana"-

-"Ni la menciones"- dijo con molestia y pesar. Su tono le preocupo.

-"¿Todo esta bien? Ese humor tuyo solo significa una cosa"-

-"No molestes. Toma, se ve que tu si necesitas el alimento"-

-"Inuya…"-

-"¡Dejame solo un momento!"-

Atsui le miro retirarse en completo silencio. Si su socio estaba enojado, lo mejor era dejarle. Debido a su explosión repentina, el joven de nuevo divago entre sus memorias, cualquier cosa podría ayudarle a estabilizar su ira. Sin embargo eso no ayudo. La curiosidad nuevamente le domino, estaba ansioso por saber que podría ser tan importante como para que todos los nobles se presentaran. De manera discreta, recorrió los conocidos pasillos, dispuesto a descubrir cual era la verdad, aquello que le daba un gran escalofrío, aun cuando tuviera que pedírselo al mismo Sesshoumaru.

-"¿Todo esta preparado para el banquete de esta noche?"-

-"Fue algo inesperado; pero todos los sirvientes están trabajando en ello. Estará listo antes del ocaso"-

-"Exijo toda la disciplina posible; los señores de los territorios restantes se presentaran al festín. La vigilancia debe ser extrema, no permitiré fallas, Daisho"-

-"Y le aseguro que no habrá ninguna"- arquea respetuosamente. Se recarga contra una de las gruesas paredes, viéndole intrigado –"Seshh… me invade una duda. No eres del tipo al que le gusten las celebraciones así que me gustaría saber que te impulsa a organizar un evento de tal magnitud"-

-"Mis razones no deben ser de tu interés. Sin embargo, es solo para disfrazar el motivo real. El Señor de las Tierras del Norte ha detectado algo que representa una amenaza. Y es el tiempo en que debemos mantenernos unidos"-

-"Jamás creí que te interesara algo así"-

-"No es lo que tu piensas. Llamo mi atención el hecho de que simplemente están al acecho, como si no estuvieran dispuestos a atacar; mas bien, se encuentran esperando algo"-

-"¿Quieres que envíe una patrulla de vigilancia?"-

-"De manera inmediata. Aun no debes explicar el motivo a tus tropas"-

-"Esta vez no te comprendo"-

-"Deben estar alerta, pero no quiero que cometan imprudencia alguna. Pon a tus mejores guardias en la entrada de la fortaleza para que reciban a nuestros invitados; asegúrate de que todo este en orden"-

-"Estaré trabajando en ello. Pero ¿y su hermano, Inuyasha?"-

-"Jamás lo menciones de tal manera"- gruñe calmadamente –"Enciérralo si es necesario, pero no quiero verlo vagar por los pasillos mientras estén los clanlords"-

-"Dudo que sea lo mejor encerrarle"-

-"¿Te atreves a contradecirme?"-

-"Claro que no. Yo recomendaría que se le dejara restringido el paso, nada mas"-

-"Un niño irrespetuoso como el nunca comprendería lo que quiere decir. Es por eso que te ordeno que lo encierres. Y no permitiré ningún reclamo más de tu parte. Ahora vete"-

Arqueando una vez más, sale de la habitación principal. Mientras iba por los corredores, continuaba repitiendo en su mente algunos puntos clave que Sesshoumaru le había brindado. Según el Señor del Norte, youkai enemigos se encontraban acechando la zona mas no habían dado ninguna señal de ataque; el mismo Tai-youkai helado que el conocía había preparado un banquete y pensaba formar alianzas con las tierras vecinas; y por ultimo, tenia un gran deseo de mantener al joven hanyou encerrado hasta nuevo aviso. ¿La amenaza en cuestión tenia que ver con el, ciertamente difícil de creer.

Tan inmerso se encontraba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto a alguien pasar cerca de él. Continuo caminando hasta que al dar vuelta en una esquina choco inmediatamente con alguna de las atareadas sirvientas. Mientras se encontraba levantando los objetos que habían caído, no pudo evitar mirarle de manera curiosa. Incluso llego a olvidar todo en lo que venia pensando al ver los inusuales ojos verdes de la inuyoukai, así como su larga cabellera negra, atada en un potro alto. Esta, al reconocerlo inmediatamente, se sintió más que apenada; en tan poco tiempo se había topado con uno de los principales protectores de la corte; algunas de las residentes le habían advertido que toparse con cualquiera de ellos podía ser lamentado demasiado pronto.

-"Lamento mucho lo sucedido, Daisho-sama"- arquea respetuosamente –"No vi por donde iba"-

-"Por favor, nada de cortesías conmigo. Pareces estar muy tensa ¿te gustaría mi ayuda?"-

-"No me gustaría incomodarle de tal manera"- menciona extrañada.

-"Pero no es ninguna molestia. Puedo notar que eres nueva…"-

-"Así es. Lo siento, debo irme"-

-"Al menos podrías darme tu nombre"- exclama sujetándola del brazo.

-"Me llamo Akishiko"- responde, ruborizándose. Poco después se aleja con inusitada rapidez, desapareciendo rápidamente.

-"Ya vi de quien lo aprendió Atsui"- ríe burlonamente.

-"¿Qué…? Ah, eres tu, Inuyasha"-

-"Quiero verlo"-

-"¿A quien?"- pregunta aun perdido en su mundo.

-"¡Sesshoumaru! ¡A quien mas!"-

-"El se encuentra muy ocupado por el momento"-

-"Parece que estas mas ocupado tu"- bufa cruzando los brazos.

-"Obviamente. Estoy encargado de la protección"-

-"Y no haces un buen trabajo"-

-"Debo dejarte. Tengo que alistar las tropas"- gruño levemente

-"¿Para que?"-

-"Asunto privado. ¿Por qué tanto interés en ver a tu hermano?"-

-"Eso no te importa. Solo quería saber si se encontraba en sus habitaciones"-

-"Mejor ni lo molestes. Su humor no es muy agradable por el momento"-

-"Que diferencia tiene a como esta normalmente"-

-"Entras bajo tu propio riesgo"-

Sin prestar la menor atención, avanza hacia la habitación. No hubo dado ni tres pasos cuando lo sujetaron por el cuello de su haori, como a un cachorro travieso. Inquieto y molesto, el hanyou comenzó a resistirse, exigiendo ser colocado nuevamente en el suelo. Daisho lo miraba con diversión, de verdad parecía un cachorro gruñón a pesar de su edad. Lo acerco a su rostro, viendo el semblante irritado del chico y sus brazos cruzados aun, cosa que provoco una ligera risa de su parte.

-"¡Bajame enseguida!"- ordena, mucho veneno en su voz.

-"Me gustaría cumplir tu petición, pero lamento informarte que no puedo. ¿De verdad creíste que podías pasar, lo lamento, pero ahora mi vida depende de ti. Precisamente pensaba en buscarte"-

-"Si, claro"- se queja a viva voz –"Por eso te entretienes con la primera hembra que se te cruza"-

-"Pues aunque te burles, si das un solo paso mas, alguien tendría mi cabeza"-

-"Tal vez sea un favor"-

-"Simpatico. Hablando seriamente, tengo que aclarar algunas cosas contigo"-

-"…"-

-"Así que déjate de gimoteos"-

-"¡No diré una sola cosa de lo que necesites hasta que me bajes!"-

-"Esta bien, pero deja de gritar de tal manera. Recuerda que los inuyoukai son sensibles del oído"- farfulla mientras lo deja caer –"¿Ahora vendrás conmigo por las buenas o tendré que hacerlo otra vez?"-

-"¡Keh! No se que podrías necesitar de mi"-

-"Esto no te va agradar… pero opción no tengo. Tu hermano desea que te quedes lejos de la celebración de esta noche"-

-"¿Por qué he de obedecerle? No lo he hecho en años y no lo haré ahora"-

-"Escuchame muy bien: es por tu propia seguridad, el no desea que te suceda algo malo"-

-"Ja. Esa si no te la creo: es imposible que después del tiempo en que he estado aquí, pero que no hemos convivido, pienses que voy a caer así de sencillo"-

-"Cree lo que quieras insolente, pero es en serio. Mas te vale que no hagas acto de aparición durante la cena o te aseguro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida"-

-"No me intimidas. Sin embargo, acepto tu trato, pero solo hasta que tenga una audiencia con mi hermano"-

-"¿Por qué siempre tienes que pedir cosas que ponen en riesgo mi integridad física?"-

-"Keh. Sabes muy bien que aun no confío, inclusive si me lo dices tu"-

-"Hazlo como un favor especial para mi y sobre todo para ti mismo"-

-"Ya veré"- menciona con desinterés, alejándose.

-"No es algo que debes tomar a la ligera, deberías sentir el peligro a tu alrededor"-

Antes de que el hanyou pudiera mirarle con clara confusión, el guardia había desaparecido. Da un bufido y continúa en su camino. Decir que los criados de la casa están atareados es una subestimación. A cada segundo se podía ver a alguien pasar de manera apresurada; y es que la nobleza invitada merecía solo lo mejor. También puede observar a lo lejos a sus amigos, igualmente ocupados. Recordó lo que había mencionado a Daisho: aun no se podía dar el lujo de confiar en cualquiera de los habitantes de la fortaleza.

Jamás aprendieron a respetarle, y sinceramente eso era algo que lo afectaba hasta la fecha, pero en menor medida. Y es que tenía que ser sincero: nunca podría acostumbrarse a estar dentro de tales paredes. El deseaba mas que nada salir al mundo y conocerlo, aprender y demostrar que era lo suficientemente como para poder valerse por si mismo; odiaba la manera en que lo trataban. Si bien no eran agradables por cuenta propia, fingían serlo cuando llegaba el momento de servirlo. Que daría por poder explorar aquellas lejanas tierras y dejar de preocuparse por la gente que lo tenia cerca, después de todo, el nunca había pedido el venir.

Los hermanos inuyoukai se acercan a el, una expresión bastante cansada podía reflejarse, pero al menos Ringo mantenía una gran sonrisa para evitar sentir el trabajo tan pesado. Inuyasha suspira mentalmente, esa mirada especial que le daba la joven solo podía significar una cosa.

-"Necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas"- sonríe tiernamente.

-"Esta vez que necesitas"- murmura girando sus ojos. Era imposible desistir.

-"En realidad tienes que ayudar a mi hermano"-

-"Siendo así no lo haré"-

-"Vamos, esta vez no te arrepentirás"- aclama Atsui.

-"Eso me dijiste la ultima vez"-

-"Te lo juro, es algo de lo que a ti te interesa"-

-"De acuerdo. Si se trata de una broma, juro que esta vez si me cobrare todas"-

-"No te preocupes por eso"- juran los dos, nerviosos.

Ringo lo toma de la mano, guiándole a través de los pasillos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, llego a una de las habitaciones donde acostumbraban a guardar ciertos materiales; levanta una ceja en la confusión. Atsui le mira con gracia y le ofrece cierta ropa especial.

-"¡Están locos! ¡No me pondré eso!"- grita a los cuatro vientos.

-"Baja la voz. Escuchamos tu conversación con Daisho, a decir verdad, estoy de acuerdo contigo"-

-"No deberías decir algo así. Si llegara a los oídos de Sesshoumaru-sama no haría gracia alguna"-

-"Silencio. Lo que estaba intentando decir es que tienes todo el privilegio de presentarte en el banquete por una simple razón: tu eres el hermano de nuestro señor, y como tal, tu deber es estar presente"-

-"Ni creas que lo haré. Parece que necesitas lavarte las orejas, el dijo que tenia que mantenerme encerrado en mi habitación"-

-"Pero tu no deseas estar ahí, ¿cierto?"- pide Ringo.

-"No… pero eso no significa que me pondré este estúpido traje"-

-"Vamos, solo serán unas horas"-

-"He dicho que no"-

-"Esta bien, no lo usaras. Pero entonces ayúdanos con los preparativos"-

-"Aun no lo deseo, pero eso es mucho mejor"-

-"Ya que lo dices… tendrás que ayudarme en la cocina"-

La hora tan esperada finalmente había llegado. Todo se encontraba perfecto y listo para comenzar con la celebración. En cuestión de minutos los invitados fueron llegando, siendo escoltados por los principales guardias. No había noble importante que faltara; Hidoi, el Señor de las Tierras del Norte; Bushido, Señor de las Tierras del Sur; Satsujin, Señor de las Tierras del Este y los mas reconocidos e importantes lideres de los clanes mas cercanos a Sesshoumaru.

Aun cuando la celebración ya había comenzado, el gran Tai-youkai aun no había aparecido. Seguía en sus habitaciones, determinando cual seria la mejor línea de conducta. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse más difíciles, y le seria imposible poder continuar con sus propósitos originales. La cuestión de una guerra era inminente y el conocía mejor que nadie la razón de tal acontecimiento. La solución seria sencilla a su parecer, pero había algo que le detenía. En más de una ocasión ya lo había intentado, y todos resultaron ser intentos fallidos. Esta cuestión lo frustraba aun mas; no debería existir motivo alguno por el cual no pudiera cumplir con su objetivo, simplemente era ilógico. Se acerca a su balcón, inspeccionando el lugar. Un débil aroma puede hacerse notar, solo constata lo obvio. Solo conocía una forma impar de resolver su situación, y considerando las circunstancias, esta podría ser la mejor opción, e incluso la más inteligente.

Resuelto, se encamina hacia la celebración. Seguía debatiendo porque siquiera había pensado en el banquete; odiándolo, su guardia personal tenía razón. De millones de maneras posibles, tenia que escoger la mas inusual. Mientras baja tranquilamente las escaleras detecta una presencia bastante familiar. No necesita girarse a mirar, su inequívoco olor le delataba.

-"Mas te vale que me des una buena explicación"-

-"Tal parece que Daisho no se encargo de encerrarte como debía hacerlo"- menciona con molestia. No toleraba la desobediencia.

-"Te equivocas. Claro que el acato tus ordenes, pero no contaba con que yo podía escapar fácilmente"-

-"Lo has hecho antes y francamente no me sorprende"-

-"No has contestado lo que te pedí"-

-"No lo has dicho concretamente"-

-"Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero"-

-"No tengo porque explicarme y menos contigo"-

-"Comprendo que me odies, pero no me explico el porque me tienes prohibido salir"-

En un rápido movimiento, Inuyasha se encuentra entre las manos de su hermano, quien le apretaba la garganta con demasiada fuerza.

-"Creí que no serias tan estúpido como para retarme de esa manera"-

-"¿Tanto miedo tienes de enfrentar la realidad?"-

-"Este Sesshoumaru no debe explicarse a bazofia como tu"- exclama soltándolo.

-"Claro, así es la manera en la que acostumbras huir"- murmura.

-"Una insolencia mas y no podrás ver el siguiente amanecer"-

-"Te reto a que lo intentes"-

Ignorando tan inocente desafío, da la media vuelta y prosigue hasta el patio central. El hanyou le mira con recelo, podía sentir como ardía su cuello. Una vez mas había jugado con su vida y el había respondido con sus garras venenosas. No dispuesto a perder esta oportunidad, corre escaleras abajo para darle alcance y presenciar lo que su hermano estaba planeando esta ocasión.

-"Parece que si contaremos con tu presencia"- aclama un inuyoukai mayor, su largo cabello de plata trenzado y descansando sobre su hombro izquierdo –"Un poco mas y creí que no te encontrabas en el castillo"-

-"Que importancia tiene. Sesshoumaru-sama nos ha honrado invitándonos a tan buen festival"- agrega un inuyoukai mas joven de cabello corto.

-"Mis asuntos no deben importarles a ustedes"- responde con su característica frialdad.

-"Incluso tu deberías relajarte de vez en cuando"- murmura Satsujin. Sus características bastante parecidas a Sesshoumaru, de no ser por una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y el cabello en un potro flojo.

-"Hablando seriamente"- comienza Bushido –"Sabes que estamos en una situación de crisis"-

-"Estoy totalmente enterado de esto. Y he llegado a una solución"-

-"Es bueno oír eso. Como clanlord es imperdonable que mantengas una amenaza para tu comunidad"- menciona Satsujin.

-"Y estoy dispuesto a tomar las medidas necesarias para evitar una catástrofe"-

-"Así que te pido de manera atenta que elimines la raíz de todos nuestros problemas"-

-"Delo por hecho, Hidai-sama. Inuyasha desaparecerá esta misma noche…"- sonríe Sesshoumaru, aquella sonrisa que solo puede ser vista cuando tiene el placer de sentir el miedo de su victima.

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

A/N: Le dejare aquí esta ocasión. Aproveche para subir dos capítulos puesto que la semana de exámenes se acerca y no creo tener tiempo (--) seguramente me he salido del contexto original pero todo esta fríamente calculado. Intente hacerlo un poco mas largo esta ocasión para compensar las demoras actuales y futuras. Cualquier comentario saben que siempre será bien recibido, eso me anima a continuar. Sayounara.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Inuyasha solo pudo escuchar atentamente, las palabras de su hermano aun repitiendo en su cabeza _-"Delo por hecho, Hidai-sama. Inuyasha desaparecerá esta misma noche…"-_ ¿Qué demonios quiso dar a entender con eso? No hay que ser un sabio para conocer que sus intenciones con el, nunca fueron las mejores pero, ¿deshacerse de el en estos momentos? ¿a que se debe que dejara pasar el tiempo?

Era mas que evidente que el no se quedaria para confirmar algo así. Si lo que Sesshoumaru deseaba era su cabeza, no le seria nada fácil. De cualquier manera el ya comenzaba a pensar en una manera de poder escapar de aquella fortaleza en donde se sentía como un prisionero. Recorrió los pasillos completamente vacíos hasta llegar a una habitación en particular. Lo único que necesitaba lo obtuvo de un cajon y con la mayor discreción posible, logro salir hasta los jardines, rogando por no encontrarse a nadie en el trayecto a la salida del castillo.

Supuso que todos los guardias estarian ocupados con la vigilancia extrema dentro, justo en la habitacion preparada para los Señores. por lo que realmente no fue una misión difícil. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue correr lo mas rápido posible y no mirar hacia atrás. Jamás necesito de Sesshoumaru, y ciertamente no pensaba regresar. Ya había decidido el marcharse antes, esta era su mejor oportunidad. Aunque viéndolo bien, el Taiyoukai logró su cometido, pero no de la manera en que el hubiera querido. No podía regresar y continuar con una vida de esa manera. No deseaba depender de nadie mas, tampoco podía confiar. Ya le habían probado en mas de una ocasión que todo era falso, que en este mundo los débiles son los primeros en caer, pues el no sería uno de ellos. Ahora la vida sería mas difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias.

´´´´´´´´´´

Daisho se encontraba actualmente en la puerta principal de la habitación donde se encontraban discutiendo los clanlords. El conocía perfectamente que el joven hanyou no había hecho caso a la advertencia de su hermano mayor, suspiro mentalmente. Siempre metiendose en problemas. A veces deseaba no tener que ser él quien lo mantuviera lejos de apuro. Después de todo, solo hablaba con tres habitantes en toda la fortaleza. Su atención fue atraida detrás de uno de los muros de piedra. Se acercó lentamente a la fuente del débil sonido que había captado, viendo una mancha roja salir corriendo. Estaba a punto de perseguirle cuando vio que la puerta se estaba abriendo. La reunión había terminado, el banquete era lo próximo. Mientras los otros Señores eran guiados al patio principal por los guardias, Sesshoumaru se detuvo frente a Daisho, su expresión neutral.

-"Estuvo escuchando ¿o no?"-

-"Lamento que haya ocurrido este incidente"- se disculpa dando una leve inclinación –"Justo en estos momentos iba por el"-

-"Déjalo así"- declara agitando su mano –"Te necesito aquí presente. Yo mismo me encargare de su situación. Sus acciones precipitadas solo me motivan aun mas para cumplir con lo que deseo"-

-"Disculpe… creí que se quedaria con los clanlords"-

-"Sabes que jamás debes juzgarme. Además, conoces a la perfección que no soporto estos eventos sociales. Mis propósitos eran hablar y retirarme y es justo lo que haré. Si escucho una sola queja, creo que conoces cuales son las consecuencias"-

-"Le aseguro que no habrá ninguna"-

Sesshoumaru se retira por el camino contrario al que habían seguido sus invitados. La huida de su medio hermano realmente le dio una gran oportunidad, además de que sería aun mas interesante a partir desde ese momento; y no tendría que lidiar con los Señores de las otras tierras.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

El hanyou continuo corriendo, no demostrando cansancio alguno. Poco a poco fue reduciendo su velocidad hasta detenerse, pero sin mirar atrás. Todo había sido comprobado, no veía la necesidad de analizarlo mas a fondo. El tiempo que permanecio, era una simple distracción. Parecía que todo había sido calculado a la perfección.

Viendo a su alrededor, intento buscar un lugar donde poder pasar la noche. Un ceño pronto se dibujo en su rostro, al comprobar que se había detenido en campo abierto así que decidió andar vagando durante otra hora y media. Llego a la entrada de un bosque, absolutamente tranquilo y lejos de las Tierras Occidentales.

-"No importa lo que pase, jamás regresare"- se prometio con decisión –"Al fin puedo probarme a mi mismo. Mañana veré si lo que me enseño Myouga-jiji sirve de algo"-

lentamente el sueño comenzó a dominarlo, descansando sobre una de las gruesas ramas de un frondoso árbol. Tendría mucho que aprender a partir de ahora.

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+

Solo eran cuestión de algunos meses para la maxima prueba de los exterminadores. Sango aun seguía debatiendo en que decisión debe tomar. Era realmente arriesgado, pero era su mayor sueño. Además, podía perder todo, o ganar todo aquello que había deseado desde que era una pequeña. La respuesta tenia que ser dada el mismo día, debía responder esta misma tarde. Ella se encontraba actualmente frente a aquella laguna que conocía todos sus secretos. La felina estaba a su lado, ronroneando en un intento de confortarla.

Recordó la discusión en la que habían entrado sus padres en torno a dicho tema. Un suspiro le ayudo a razonar mejor las cosas. Seguía pensando en la mejor solución, sin llegar a una determinación. Se dejo caer sobre la suave hierba, Kirara saltando sobre ella, agitando sus dos colas, como si estuviera emocionada por lo que iba a escuchar. Conocía de antemano que la castaña había encontrado la respuesta, solo esperaba oirla.

-"¿Sabes, Kirara? Debo continuar con mi sueño"- exclama rascando sus orejas. Ella maúlla contenta –"Les demostrare que puedo; ya no quiero seguir torturandome por esto. Aceptare el riesgo y probare que no me intimido con facilidad"-

decidida, se levanta con la neko entre sus brazos. No llego muy lejos antes de ser interceptada por Yuzuke. Solo se vieron fijamente por algunos minutos, que a ellos les parecía como una eternidad. El chico no podía aceptar el hecho de que aquella niña insolente le había reclamado, humillado, y sobre todo, acusarlo de un incidente causado por una malinterpretacion y que debía terminar en algo mas. No podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras ella se quedaba con el orgullo, que con esfuerzo, había mantenido a salvo.

Kirara miraba a ambos de vez en vez. Ella sabía que Yuzuke no intentaria nada (si fuera lo suficientemente listo) mientras se encontraba cerca. Finalmente, la mirada seria del joven se ablando un poco, sorprendiendola por completo. El extendia su mano a ella, y ahora parecía claramente arrepentido. Sango dudaba en aceptar su mano; eso indicaria que han hecho las paces, pero no podía confiar en el, ya no.

-"¿Acaso tanto me temes?"- pregunta, rompiendo el silencio.

-"Claro que no"- frunce el ceño –"¿Por qué pareces tan…?"-

El se encontraba con la mirada perdida, mas sin embargo, también suave, herida.

-"¿Sumiso?"- termino su frase. Ella cabeceo –"Porque logre comprender cual era mi error. Deseo pedirte disculpas y sinceramente, espero que podamos llevarnos por lo menos un poco mejor"-

-"No creeras que te perdonare así de fácil, ¿verdad?"-

-"Bueno, solo lo estaba pidiendo. No puedo obligarte"-

-"Esta bien…"- suspira –"Esto no ha aclarado todo. También me disculpo por ofender a tu hermano"-

-"De acuerdo. Creo que finalmente podemos volver a empezar"-

-"Pero no esperes que recuperaras mi confianza… tan pronto"- sonríe de manera maliciosa.

Sango continuo con su camino, la neko brincando de sus brazos. Yuzuke la seguía de cerca, sonriendo ligeramente al saber que aun había alguna oportunidad. En la aldea, ya se encontraban reunidos aquellos jóvenes que estaban dispuestos a aceptar el reto y que venían a confirmarlo con los superiores.

Akari se acerco a ellos, levemente sorprendida de verlos juntos, sobre todo porque el joven no parecía tener ningun tipo de daño fisico o mental, por lo menos. Ella les informo que las cosas habían cambiado repentinamente y que los taijiya tuvieron una reunión de emergencia de la cual salieron hace pocos minutos. Yahiro se coloco al centro de la multitud, su semblante severo indicando el guardar silencio y poner atención a las instrucciones que estaba por darles.

-"Ha habido un cambio de planes importante. Hemos sido informados de que hay grandes comunidades de youkai que se han asentado cerca de varias aldeas. Eso quiere decir que la fecha de la prueba ha cambiado. Este es el ultimo momento de decidir, y haganlo bien, pues mañana por la mañana el grupo que haya aceptado será designado a destruir cada colonia asentada"-

Todos los chicos se miraban entre si, la confusión que comenzaba a dominarlos. Ambas amigas no podían creerlo… era realmente subito pedir algo así. Pero lo que mas les preocupaba, era el hecho de que lo pedian de manera inmediata, eso no podía indicar nada bueno.

-"He escuchado que la mayoría son cerca de las Tierras Occidentales"- murmura Yuzuke –"Eso es lo que lo hace peligroso"-

-"¿Por qué en esos territorios?"- pide Akari, confundida.

-"En ese lugar se encuentran ciertos youkai que son demasiado belicosos y territoriales. Las colonias de demonios que crecen cerca de ahí, llegan a ser mas destructivos que cualquier otro clan de su misma especie"- responde Sango.

-"¿Ustedes aceptaran ir? Piensenlo, es demasiado riesgo el que correrian"-

-"Y es por eso mismo que lo hace mas interesante"- comenta Hazu, quien se acerca a ellos, su mirada seria –"Y eso no es todo. Me extraña que no lo hayan mencionado, pero también se nos dará un arma principal, por aquello de la persistente amenaza actual y el peligro que se pueda correr"-

-"¿Nos daran una verdadera arma?"- pide su mejor amigo, ilusionado.

-"Si. Así que si desean entrar y tener una de las mejores, será mejor que se registren pronto"- se burla el.

-"¡Podría obtener el Hiraikotsu!"- clama la chica emocionada.

-"Jamás podrías usar el boomerang"- ríe Yuzuke –"Y dudo que tu padre te deje tenerlo"-

-"Eso ya lo veremos"-

mirandose mutuamente con fingido odio, corren en dirección del padre de Sango, esperando por recibir su arma y ser anotados como algunos de los valientes que aceptarian la mision. Sus amigos les miran sorprendidos.

-"¿Desde cuando se llevan bien de nuevo esos dos?"- pide Hazu sin despegar la vista de ellos.

-"No tengo idea… San-chan me debe una buena explicación"- responde ella –"Por cierto… ¿que arma te dieron a ti?"-

-"En realidad ninguna. Es cierto que ese es el plan a seguir, pero yo no entrare a la prueba. Se que no estoy calificado"-

-"Ya veo…"-

Kohaku y su madre estaban entrando a la choza justo cuando vieron a la joven pasar a toda prisa. Inmediatamente entro en la habitación que compartia con su hermano y preparaba sus cosas con rapidez y emoción.

-"Cariño, ¿Qué piensas hacer con todo eso?"- pide su madre con curiosidad.

-"Porque mañana me voy en una misión"- responde ella sin mirarle –"Y tengo que estar lista"-

-"Pero el había dicho que faltaban dos meses para eso…"- menciona Kohaku.

-"Ya no. Debido a las circunstancias, tiene que ser ya"-

-"Es que… ¿ya aceptaste ir?"- cuestiona Suzume, con temor por su hija.

-"Fue de las primeras en alistarse"- retumba una voz.

-"¿Cómo es posible que hayas aceptado, Yahiro?"-

-"Creí que habíamos decidido que ella tomaria su opción y que no íbamos a interferir en ello"-

-"No permitiré que Sango corra peligros por deseos tan absurdos como ese"-

La susodicha se detiene abruptamente, analizando las palabras de su madre. Bajo la cabeza, su cabello que cubre su rostro. Lentamente se levanta, aun sin mirarles.

-"No es ningún deseo absurdo…"- dice entrecortadamente –"Esperaba contar con tu apoyo también…"-

-"Sango yo…"-

-"Lamento que no hayas tenido una hija como tu quisieras… pero comprendeme, por favor. Yo no deseo ser como cualquier mujer de esta aldea, o de otra. Quiero probar que puedo ser tan buena como los hombres, que puedo hacer algo mas y demostrarme a mi misma. Que no necesitare depender de alguien en la vida… ser fuerte…"-

-"Te entiendo… es solo que no… puedo hacerme a la idea de que mi hija arriesgará su vida"-

-"Yo regresare, te lo prometo"-

-"Se que lo lograras, hermana"- apoya el niño.

Madre e hija se acercan, abrazandose de manera tal para reafirmar la confianza entre ellas. Yahiro observa a su familia detenidamente. Dio un suspiro de alivio casi imperceptible, agradecido de que la discusión no fuera mas lejos. Los amigos de Sango se encontraban esperando afuera, impacientes por comenzar con una practica para poder manipular correctamente el arma encomendada.

-"Además"- agrega el hombre –"No estará desprotegida. Sango, acércate"- ella hizo como le dijeron –"He visto tu habilidad, y recomendaría que te acostumbraras un poco a tu nueva arma. Lo has logrado, has heredado lo mejor que te puedo ofrecer: Hiraikotsu"-

-"¡Domo arigatou gosaimazu!!"- grita en la excitación pura.

-"Cuidalo bien, recuerda que no habrá arma mas fina que esta en toda la aldea"- exclama al tiempo en que se lo entrega.

-"¡Mira, Kirara! ¡Al fin podré dominarla!"-

La neko maúlla alegremente, moviendo sus dos colas. Su hermano se acerca, para finalmente admirar el boomerang de cerca. Sin dar crédito aun, abraza a su padre con gran fuerza, para después salir y probarla en campo abierto.

-"Buena idea darle esa arma. Tiene brazos fuertes, bastante fuertes"- bromea.

-"Eres muy gracioso"-

Kohaku veía correr a su hermana, sorprendido de cómo podía llevar el Hiraikotsu con tanta facilidad, como si fuera una pluma. Ella irradiaba felicidad, no podía creerlo.

-"Ya era hora de que salieras"- le llama Akari –"San-chan… ¿acaso es…?"-

-"¡Hai!"-

-"¡Es imposible que te lo haya prestado!"- se alarma Yuzuke.

-"Tienes razón. Es imposible que me lo haya prestado"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- pide su amiga.

-"¡Que finalmente es mío! ¡Hiraikotsu es solo mío!"-

-"¡Felicidades! Eso es una buena noticia"-

-"Yo tendría mas cuidado si fuera tu, Yuzuke"- comenta hazu, ocasional.

-"…"-

-"¡Si la haces enojar ahora esta vez si lo podrías lamentar!"-

-"Te crees demasiado gracioso ¿eh?"-

-"Bueno, ¿y a ti que te dieron?"- pide la castaña.

-"Un par de lanzas de doble filo"- responde con orgullo.

-"Entonces te reto a ver la habilidad que tienes con ellas"- exclama Sango.

-"Cuando quieras"-

-"Hermana… ¿puedo ir con ustedes?"- inquiere el niño, finalmente hablando.

-"Que tipo de pregunta es esa"- le reclama Akari en tono de broma –"Tu siempre puedes venir con nosotros"-

-"¡Entonces que estamos esperando!"- grita la joven aprendiz –"Iremos al claro en donde hay mucho lugar donde poder moverse libremente"-

Y así el grupo de chicos se dirigió a dicho lugar, impacientes por ver en acción sus habilidades.

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´

continuo caminando por el bosque, en busca de algo que comer. Esperaba poder encontrar algún animal silvestre, fácil de capturar, pero sin éxito. Finalmente llego a un río, abundante en peces. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se zambullo en las frias aguas disfrutando de la refrescante sensación. Ya llevaba varias horas vagando sin rumbo alguno.

-"Inuyasha-sama…"-

el hanyou ignoro la vocecilla y se dedico a cazar algunos peces. Se alisto, esperando obtener un pez realmente grande que ya había visto nadar cerca.

-"Se como se siente"-

nuevamente no le hizo caso, solo planeaba el momento oportuno para poder atacar.

-"Y por eso me preocupo de usted y de lo que podría planear Sesshoumaru en su contra"-

una frase incorrecta en el tiempo incorrecto; justo cuando Inuyasha se abalanzaba sobre el pez, la voz de Myouga lo distrajo, cayendo de nuevo en el río, y además, ahuyentando a todos los peces que nadaban por ahí. Cuando su cabeza salio de nuevo a la superficie, una mirada irritada se dibujo en su rostro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba en la orilla, aplastando entre sus dedos a la vieja pulga.

-"¡No quiero volver a oír su nombre! ¡y además solo eres una pulga cobarde, nunca estas cuando se te necesita!"- grita furioso en su vasallo.

-"Comprendame, yo contaba con que usted estaría seguro en el castillo de su padre"-

-"¡Y es por eso es que me abandonaste con Sesshoumaru!"- brama apretandolo aun mas –"Tu dijiste que confiabas en el y que debía seguir el consejo de mi madre"-

-"Creí que seria una buena idea, considerando que el es el único familiar con el que cuenta ahora. Izayoi-sama no tiene la culpa de esto, ella no conocía el temperamento de Sesshoumaru-sama al referirse a humanos o hanyou"- se defiende Myouga, liberandose.

-"No la culpo a ella ¡sino a ti, pulga cobarde!"- exclama lanzandole lejos –"¡Y nunca me vuelvas a llamar hanyou!"-

-"Vea el lado amable a esta situación, ésta es su oportunidad de aprender como sobrevivir"- anima, saltando de regreso.

-"Keh, ya lo se. Pero para ello, necesito conocer como manejar mejor mis ataques… y desgraciadamente tu eres demasiado pequeño como para practicar"- susurra de manera aburrida, recargandose sobre su mano –"Ni siquiera para eso sirves…"-

-"Ejem…"- aclara su garganta –"Pues este es un buen momento para comenzar a practicar. He oído que hay varios demonios en busca de una buena pelea"-

-"¿Qué ideas tienes en mente?"-

-"Ninguna… es usted quien debe decidir como afrontarlo"-

-"No puedo olvidar lo que sucedió en el castillo, cuando maté a Kurai… senti como mi ser hervia con solo verle, que deseaba cortarle el cuello y ver su sangre derramada sobre mis propias manos y sentir la satisfacción de ser yo el causante…"- murmura viendo sus garras –"Pensar que era solo un niño…"-

-"Recuerde que la sangre de Inu no Taisho también corre por sus venas"-

-"Si, claro"-

-"Practique de nuevo y convoque ese poder oculto en sus manos"-

-"No es tan mala idea"-

Se levanto y camino de nuevo a la cortina de árboles. Tomo una postura ofensiva, concentrado en dañar el árbol de manera significativa. Avanzo velozmente hacia su objetivo: cortar la gruesa madera.

-"¡Sankontessou!"-

Con gran habilidad, arraso no solo con ese árbol, sino también con otros dos, partiendolos por la mitad. Myouga se quedo levemente impresionado. La manera en que los había cortado era casi perfecta. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, miro incrédulo detrás suyo. Observo sus garras y se dio a si mismo una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Muy bien, Inuyasha-sama"- felicita la pulga.

-"¿Exactamente como salio ese ataque?"-

-"Sus garras son mortales y su precision es asombrosa. Ese es un ataque natural que al parecer solo usted posee"-

-"No se porque diré esto pero ¿será porque soy un hanyou?"-

-"Es muy posible. Debido a su naturaleza, debe poseer alguna manera de defenderse. Pero debe considerar que cada ser tiene sus propias técnicas especiales"-

-"Parece que me encanta torturarme… ¿Sesshoumaru también posee alguna habilidad especial con sus garras?"-

-"Por supuesto. El posee las 'Garras de Veneno' y el 'Látigo de Veneno' que son muy eficaces. Me parece que usted también puede aprender otra técnica"-

-"¿En serio? Me gustaría saber que sería"-

-"Ahora debe concentrarse en practicar y mejorar esa habilidad que ya posee"-

-"De acuerdo. Pero ya que te encargaste de hacer desaparecer mi alimento, me internare en el bosque. Detecto que ahora si hay animales salvajes"-

sin una palabra mas, el hanyou desapareció entre la maleza. Myouga cruzo todos sus brazos, satisfecho por lo que el joven había logrado. Mas aun le inquietaba lo acontecido en las paredes del castillo occidental. El ya había escuchado ciertos rumores que provenían de aquellas tierras, y que los cuatro clanlords estaban involucrados. Eso era lo que mas le preocupaba.

-'Tal vez lo han descubierto… gracias a Kami-sama que logro escapar'- piensa a sus adentros.

-"Hey, Myouga-jiji. Encontré algo decente"-

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando el joven volvio con algo en sus manos. Aunque calmado, podía notarse como su semblante se tornaba mas frío. Inuyasha trota hacia el, los conejos que había atrapado le deberían durar lo suficiente… como para una comida. Realmente solo llevaba sin comer tan solo un día, mas sin embargo, no era porque lo necesitara, simplemente lo hacía por gusto del alimento. Y mejor aun si era algo que el mismo hubiera cazado. Odiaba el hecho de tener que depender de alguien para que cumpliera con lo que necesitaba, se sentía como un inútil.

Comenzó a pelarlos usando sus garras expertas. No era la primera vez que salía a cazar; de vez en cuando escaparia de la seguridad de la fortaleza en busca de alimento y experiencia. Cada vez que regresaba, Ringo preparaba algo realmente exquisito para el y Atsui con lo que traía. Sus orejas se inclinaron levemente en la memoria de ellos. Si era sincero consigo mismo, nunca tuvo plena confianza en ellos, mas tampoco se sentía tan incómodo en su presencia. Lo mejor era enterrarlos en su memoria, al igual que lo hizo de cierta manera con su madre. En poco tiempo se encontraba devorando cada pedazo de carne que parecía agradable. Vaya que sabían extraño sin preparar.

-'Keh. Me tengo que ir acostumbrando a ciertas cosas'-

-"No olvide que debe continuar practicando. Es la única forma de mejorar sus habilidades"-

-"Claro. Creo que me quedare en este bosque durante algún tiempo. Parece tranquilo y no se detecta el peligro por los alrededores"-

-"Parece que ya es muy territorial"-

-"No es eso. Este es un lugar en el que no tendré tantos problemas, al menos por ahora. Necesito entrenar con mis garras y tener mejores cacerias. Y lo mejor de todo, ya estoy lo bastante lejos de mi hermano"-

-"Dudo que este seguro de el. Estamos cerca de los limites del territorio. Por lo tanto, aun es peligroso"-

-"¿Crees que no lo se? Esta planeado. No quiero que ese bastardo piense que me ha intimidado. Pero no soy tan estúpido como para no saber que aun no estoy en condiciones de entablar una lucha con el"-

-"Me sorprende que piense de tal manera. Tenga sus precauciones"-

-"¿Piensas abandonarme otra vez, Myouga-jiji?"-

-"Tengo que dejarlo por algunos días. Hay unos asuntos pendientes que tengo necesidad de atender"-

-"¿A si? ¿y como cuales?"-

-"Bueno, hasta una vieja pulga como yo tiene sus asuntos privados. Por favor, aguarde mi vuelta y no se le ocurra ninguna tonteria"-

-"¡¿A que te refieres con eso?!"- pregunta indignado.

-"Usted sabe perfectamente a que"- clama el, alejándose con cada salto.

-"Pulga extraña"-

Inuyasha termino con el resto de los conejos, saboreando cada bocado. Media hora después, volvió a acercarse a los árboles que el había destruido con sus garras. Aun seguía impresionado con el efecto que consiguió. Y no solo eso, también sentía mas confianza en si mismo. Pensó detenidamente en cada segundo que transcurrio mientras ejecuto su ataque.

-"Podía sentir como si rodara, y todo mi cuerpo se lanzara al ataque. Pero aun no es suficiente. Debo mejorar mi exactitud"-

Vio como el tronco estaba claramente en dos, pero no de la manera en que el hubiera deseado. El resto del día continuo atacando al bosque, en una parte mas lejana a la que se encontraba, no dispuesto a arruinar al lugar que sería por el momento su refugio. No descansó hasta que lograra el corte perfecto. Eran altas horas de la noche cuando estaba exhausto del impresionante esfuerzo que había realizado. Se acerco a la corriente, bebiendo un poco de agua, sus oídos atentos al menor sonido. Ya no podía fiarse de nada, cualquier cosa que se encontrara en los alrededores, ya era un posible enemigo. Y Myouga había dicho que en las cercanías había demonios en busca de pelea.

-"Y ahora estoy preparado para ellos"- sonríe con malicia.

A la mañana siguiente, salio a explorar sus nuevos territorios. Tenia que asegurarse de que todo se encontraba en perfecto orden; tampoco estaba de mas saber que zona había escogido. Llego al centro del bosque, viendo como el río que estaba cerca, nacia de una hermosa cascada, dándole un ambiente relajante y único. Y contaba con aguas termales. La tranquilidad del lugar pronto comenzó a perturbar a Inuyasha, llenandole de aquellos recuerdos que pensaba enterrados. Lo mejor era continuar con su exploración. Miro hacia atrás una vez mas para luego desaparecer por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

En el trayecto atrapo un ciervo distraído, llevándolo de regreso hasta la orilla para limpiarlo mejor. sentía como si algo fuera a pasar, y eso lo mantenía demasiado alerta. No esperaba encontrarse bajo ataque tan pronto, pero vaya que seria una buena manera de ejercitarse. Estaba ansioso por ver que tipo de youkai seria tan estúpido como para enfrentarle.

+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´+´

Todo estaba preparado. Los jóvenes estaban listos para cumplir con la misión encomendada. Una reunión general se dio antes de partir a tierras desconocidas por los novatos, con el fin de indicarles que era lo que tenían que hacer, y de que manera tenían una mayor seguridad de salir con la victoria en sus manos. Una emotiva despedida recibieron, deseandoles la mejor de las suertes.

-"Cuidate mucho"- dice Suzume –"Y no te arriesgues demasiado"-

-"Descuida, Hiraikotsu y yo saldremos ilesos"-

-"¡Suerte, hermana!"- anima el pequeño.

-"Gracias"-

-"San-chan, ¡demuestrales quien es la mejor!"- apoya Akari.

-"No le digas a Yuzuke, pero también cuentas con mi apoyo"- susurra Hazu.

-"Con razón no deseas que se entere…"- murmura la castaña, divertida.

-"¡Apresurate, Sango! ¡ya todos están partiendo!"- grita el chico convocado.

-"¡Hai! Yo… gracias por el apoyo, prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo"-

-"Así será, hija. Ahora corre o te dejan"-

-"Adiós, Kirara. Mi padre dijo que esta vez no podrías acompañarme"-

-"Meow…"-

-"Estaré bien. Ja matta shita"-

en pocos segundos alcanzo al resto del grupo, ansiosa y excitada por lo que podría suceder ahora. Caminaban en completo silencio, a excepcion de Sango y yuzuke, quienes para el asombro de todos ya se hablaban como si siempre hubieran sido camaradas.

El viaje duro aproximadamente tres días. En ese lapso, ambos chicos solamente discutian sobre quien tenia la mejor arma, y de que clase de peligros enfrentarian en las Tierras Occidentales, hasta ahora desconocidas para ellos. La emocion era general, pues de esta prueba, dependeria su desempeño. No cualquiera podria salir en viajes enconmendados.

-"Muy bien, hemos llegado"- anuncia Yahiro.

El silencio inundo al grupo. Sabian de sobra que una falta de respeto en estos momentos podria estarles costando aprobar y tener amonestación por parte de su lider. Escuchaban con gran atención cada una de las indicaciones de los taijiya, analizando cada situación diferente que se les mencionaba.

-"¿Cómo seran designadas las colonias?"- pregunta Yuzuke.

-"Desde hace unos meses, estuvimos evaluando sus habilidades y con eso, aunado a que ya tenemos información sobre los youkai, se les pedira eliminar a aquellos que demuestren ser una dificultad. Y se les ha asignado un asesor personal. No crean que intervendra en su batalla, simplemente valorara su desempeño. Solo de ustedes depende aprobar"-

-"Si no lo lograramos… ¿habra una especie de castigo?"-

-"En realidad no. Solo se les negara a ejercer la profesion"-

Tras escuchar esa ultima frase, comenzaron a oirse murmullos. Esa seria una completa deshonra a uno mismo y a la familia. Yuzuke solo pudo bajar la mirada. Algunos de los cuchicheos, iban en torno a el y lo acontencido hace dos años a causa de la misma prueba. La joven le miraba de manera dolida. Recordo que durante tres meses se habia negado a salir de su hogar. Hazu le habia contado lo hiriente que habia sido para su mejor amigo.

-"Basta de murmullos"- murmura el hombre, claramente molesto –"Lo que estan haciendo es aun peor de lo que paso con el hermano mayor de Yuzuke. Y dejenme decirles que ninguno de ustedes tiene grandes oportunidades de pasar"-

-"Asi que dejen de molestar a mi amigo de una vez. Ustedes no comprenden"-

-"¡Sango!"-

-"… Disculpe sensei…"- se inclina levemente.

-"Ahora, cada quien reunase con su asesor y diriganse al area designada. Como una ultima observación, se les dara solamente un dia para terminar con su mision. Confien en sus habilidades y conseguiran el éxito. Ganbatte"-

Shinji se encamino a la unica mujer en el grupo. El sabia que el jefe del clan de los taijiya le tenia cierta confianza en especial. Estaba seguro que no habia sido puesto como asesor de su hija por simple coincidencia. Ademas, era una persona que podia mantenerse neutral en cualquier circunstancia. Toco el hombro de la joven, indicandole que era hora de retirarse. Ella asiente con la cabeza, completamente ansiosa.

-"Apuesto a que pasaras la prueba"-

-"Estoy segura que tu tambien"-

Con una sonrisa, Sango se aleja junto con su guía hacia la zona norte. El chico le veia partir con un sin fin de emociones mezcladas.

-"Veamos que es lo que puedes hacer tu"- exclama un chico moreno, llamado Kaoru.

-"Mas de lo que podrias hacer tu"- responde agresivamente.

-"Parece que esa actitud es tambien de familia, al que llamas hermano…"-

-"¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo como eso sobre mi familia!"- grita sacudiendolo –"¿Te quedo claro? Yo no soy como el"-

-"Y piensas triunfar bajo que razon: recuperar el honor de tu familia o… ¿acaso es por Sango?"-

-"Basta de esta conducta tan vergonzosa. Deberian estar cumpliendo las ordenes de Yahiro-sama"- reprende uno de los mentores.

-"Esto no acaba aquí"-

Mientras caminaban, el exterminador tenia una mirada severa en su rostro. Necesitaba encontrar las palabras correctas para darle a entender la gravedad de la situación a la que se iba a enfrentar. Aun no podia creer que su propio padre le enviaria a tan peligrosa mision, no lograba comprenderlo completamente.

Sango se detuvo en seco por unos instantes. Su compañero hizo lo mismo. Una presencia maligna se habia presentado por sus alrededores. Shinji no lo dijo, pero lo impresiono el hecho de que ella reaccionara antes que el. Con un movimiento veloz, la castaña lanzo el boomerang hacia su derecha, oyendo un rugido de dolor. Fueron a comprobar en la victima; un simple ciempiés que ahora se encontraba partido por la mitad.

-"Son muy buenos tus reflejos"-

-"Gracias. Mi padre me enseño bien"-

-"Es grato escuchar eso. Prosigamos. Tu zona es un bosque bastante frondoso"-

-"Justo como lo pense. Escuche que piensa ponerme un reto bastante difícil. Y un area asi no es muy recomendable para un arma como la mia"-

-"Asi que tu ya estabas enterada"-

-"Hai. Aunque la unica que no conoce sobre esto es mi madre, claro. Lo que tambien desconozco es sobre que colonia en especial me toca eliminar"-

-"En ese caso prefiero dejarlo como una sorpresa. Pensaba decirtelo, pero ahora que lo recuerdo bien, Yahiro-sama me pidio que no fuera asi"-

-"Descuida. Podre arreglarmelas sola"-

-"Hemos llegado"- exclama, deteniendose –"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, todo es cuestion de que pongas en practica de manera adecuada lo que se te enseño"-

-"Dare mi mejor esfuerzo"- se arquea levemente.

-_'Se que lo haras muy bien'- _

Sango solo observa en silencio como su sinodal se aleja del lugar. Por ahora, no le quedaba mas que esperar alguna señal del youkai por lo que decidió explorar un poco por los alrededores. Era muy conocido que varias clases de monstruos tenían la habilidad de ocultar su youki, y su localización era mas difícil de ubicar. Decidida, comenzó a caminar, poniendo suma atención a cualquier clase de sonido proveniente del frondoso bosque. Pasaron las horas, hasta que alcanzo a oír un sonido entre los arbustos.

-_"Finalmente"-_

Se alisto para la batalla próxima, enfocando toda su concentración. Quería demostrar que era lo suficientemente capaz como para poder sobrevivir sola. A pesar del entrenamiento y esfuerzo que había desempeñado, aun seguían viéndole como alguien deficiente para el oficio. Sin siquiera esperar a verlo, lanzo el boomerang lo mas lejos y rápido que pudo en el momento. Aquella gigantesca arma rompía todo a su paso, pero sin dar con el objetivo deseado. Regreso a manos de su dueña, la joven aun en guardia. Minutos después vio que solo eran animales salvajes. Gruñendo en frustración, se coloca nuevamente el Hiraikotsu.

Continua con su recorrido, llegando al centro del bosque. Se quedo maravillada al observar tal magnificencia. Una cascada daba el toque único, y la atmosfera era de mas, relajante. El agua que corria era completamente pura. Bebio un poco y después se lavo el rostro. El clima calido no era bueno al tener un traje de exterminador, pero era un orgullo portarlo. En vista de que no habría movimiento por al menos otras horas, se sentó ahí a descansar, esperando una vez mas al monstruo.

-"Aunque aun no se cual sea"- ríe divertida –"Pero eso no importa. No decepcionare a mi padre"-

se recostó en la hierba, cerrando los ojos. Tal tranquilidad… por eso siempre se quedaba en las aguas termales por mas tiempo. Disfrutaba el aroma y el silencio. Y parecía que hoy también podía hacer lo mismo.

Por su mente, vagaron aquellos recuerdos, ahora algo incomprensibles. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, es que fue desde el momento en que su padre comenzó a entrenarla; aunque no podía enfocar muy bien de que se trataba. Su hermano llegaba a mencionarlo algunas veces, pero ante su confusión, dejo de hacerlo. A ella también le inquietaba, ya que por mas que intentaba, no podía recordar con exactitud lo que paso. Kohaku siempre decía que durante esa época se encontraba muy triste y desconsolada; cada vez que le preguntaba, fingia sonreír y evadia el tema. Curioso en verdad, de seguro no era nada importante.

Al observar el cielo, a través de las copas de los árboles, noto que ya era el ocaso, dando un mejor aspecto al paisaje ante ella. no tardaría mucho en anochecer y no encontró nada sospechoso, ningún tipo de indicio de algún youkai cercano. Preparo sus cosas para la noche, sin dejar de estar alerta. Comenzaba a aburrirse con esto, ¿y si su padre le había engañado y ella era quien tenia que buscarlo en alguna zona aledaña?, o quizá, simple y sencillamente aquel monstruo encontró alguna tierra mejor. aunque no había aldeas cercanas en cualquier dirección. Eso la tranquilizo, después de todo, los monstruos solo matan por placer.

-"¡Shimatta!"-

Una fuerte aura demoníaca se detecto demasiado cerca de ella. y es que, como taijiya en entrenamiento, un error de ese tipo le podía costar bastante caro. Sin mayor cuestionamiento, tomo su gran boomerang en la dirección de donde provenía. Podía calibrar su nivel, y era bastante bajo, pero no debía confiarse.

-"¡Hiraikotsu!"-

Con asombrosa velocidad, parte a la mitad todos los árboles que se encuentran a su paso. De repente, al ver que no regresa su arma, se inquieta y decide ir a investigar.

_-"Si no llego pronto, me veré en serios problemas… no puedo arriesgarme, después de todo aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte"-_

Discutia consigo mismo mientras corria entre la espesura del boque. El sol estaba ocultandose y lo único que podía hacer era llegar a su refugio. Odiaba el hecho de que aquella pulga cobarde tuviera razón. Lo hacia hervir de furia el saber que aun no era tan fuerte como el esperaba. Su agudo oído capta un sonido. El corte del viento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había golpeado con inusual fuerza aquella amenaza.

_-"¿Un boomerang?... que cosas tan extrañas me encuentro por aquí"-_

Dolor. Eso fue lo primero que sintió en cuanto vio el arma. Al fin su cuerpo reaccionaba al hecho de haber contraatacado con sus manos. Además de analizar que algunos cabellos plateados se encontraban en el suelo. Por unos milímetros, se había salvado de sufrir una verdadera lesion.

Haciéndose paso entre los arbustos, escucha como una voz maldice a los cuatro vientos. Sin demostrar temor, se acerca a la fuente del sonido, encontrándose con una inesperada sorpresa. El gigantesco hueso se encontraba en el suelo, algo lo había bloqueado. Y mayor aun, un joven respirando pesadamente.

-"¡Gomen!! ¿te encuentras bien?"-

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, simplemente se levanto y limpio sus ropas de la tierra que las cubria. Sus ojos violetas que se encuentran con los de ella.

-"Lamento esto, pero detecte un aura demoníaca y lance mi arma, como defensa. Pero creo que me equivoque, no hay youkai cerca de aquí…"- murmura aun a la defensiva.

Al escucharla, su expresión cambia radicalmente.

_-"No puede ser… ya he perdido mis poderes sobrenaturales una vez mas… estúpida luna nueva"- _maldice a sus adentros.

-"¿Y que haces solo en este bosque a estas horas? Debes saber que es muy peligroso"-

-"Y lo mismo va para ti"- responde con rudeza –"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?"-

-"Pues porque estuve cerca de matarte con mi boomerang"- contesta seria.

-"Una persona tan tonta como tu no debería estar sola y menos manejar armas como esa"-

-"Pues para tu información yo solo…"-

Se detiene al detectar nuevamente la amenaza. Ambos miran a su derecha, un youkai del oso que se acerca a ellos. Mientras el chico comienza a sudar frío ante su situación, la castaña recoge su arma y toma una posición ofensiva. Usando todas sus habilidades y enseñanzas, combate a la criatura, con movimientos agraciados y agiles. Inuyasha solo le mira en la expectación, incrédulo sobre que pensar de esta chica. Pocos minutos después, la bestia cae en el suelo, una gran incisión sobre su pecho y cuello.

Sango se limpia la frente, satisfecha con su trabajo. Muy aburrido en verdad, pero era lo mejor que había logrado en todo el día. Nuevas presencias se detectaban cerca de ella. se tenso nuevamente, la cantidad era mayor. Intento percibir mas específicamente de donde provenían, aunque no lograba localizarles. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-"¡Vienen debajo de la tierra!"- grita alarmada.

Al momento de gritar, la tierra retumba, saliendo de cinco diferentes agujeros, unos monstruos parecidos a los ciempiés (como las que salen en el manga 12 o mas fácil, en el capitulo de Jinenji) dispuestos a atacar. Analizo a las criaturas detenidamente, no seria tan fácil como con el oso.

-_"Si tan solo tuviera mis garras…"- _

-"¡Hiraikotsu!"-

Sus pensamientos son cortados al escuchar el grito de batalla. El boomerang se dirige a toda velocidad, mas sin embargo, falto a su objetivo por muy poco. Ella gruñe en la molestia, agarrandolo una vez mas. Eran rapidos, mas de lo que pensaba. Se acordo repentinamente de que no se encontraba sola y miro hacia atrás.

-"¡Será mejor que huyas! Es muy peligroso que sigas por aquí"-

-"¡Keh! Tu no me mandas. Y además, yo puedo cuidarme solo"-

-"No seas terco"-

Uno de ellos se acerca peligrosamente a Sango, logrando herirla en el brazo. Maldice silenciosamente, había perdido la concentración por discutir con el.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuhi 8

Yuzuke terminaba con las ultimas aves del paraíso que se encontraban a su alrededor. Se cercioro de que cada uno se encontraba muerto, y se dispuso a cortarlos, con la intención de llevarse algo útil a la aldea. Su pelea duro unas cuantas horas, pero nada que no pudiera resolver con algo de ingenio y habilidad. Guardo sus espadas, lo que había recolectado, y se dirigió a donde se encontraría su sensei temporal.

Se preguntaba mentalmente como se encontraban los demás novatos. Después de todo, se les había indicado que no limpiaran sus armas hasta llegar al campamento central, dado que nunca faltaba aquel aprendiz que intentara hacer trampa, además, querían como prueba alguna parte de utilidad de la criatura que fuera derrotada. No podía sentirse más orgulloso de si mismo. Había logrado lo que su hermano se negó a enfrentar años atrás, y ahora ya no seria marcado. Lo hizo en nombre de ambos.

Observo el cielo, aun se encontraba bastante oscuro, de acuerdo, esas cuantas horas fue en realidad todo el día. Estaba recién iniciada la noche para cuando finalmente termino con la tarea. Supuso que nadie se arriesgaría a viajar por la noche, así que mejor busco un lugar donde poder descansar.

-"_Es una tonta…"-_

Contemplo el cuerpo inmóvil de la taijiya, no sabiendo que hacer. Se forzó a si misma mas de lo que debía, lo sabia de antemano. Más ese no era su problema ya. Comenzó a alejarse, con claras intenciones de regresar a su árbol y esperar a que llegara la mañana.

-"Demonios… ocasionaron mas problemas de lo que pensé"-

Tan solo tres metros de distancia y se ladea sorprendido al escuchar su voz. Era más resistente que cualquier otro humano que hubiera conocido. Vaya que tenía espíritu; o simplemente era estúpida y terca.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas?"- pide levantando una ceja.

-"Tengo… que ir a destruir… el nido…"-

-"Debes estar loca. Apenas puedes estar de pie, no esperaras encontrar el nido"-

-"Esta aquí abajo…"-

Sango no demostraría la debilidad, y menos frente a un hombre. Odiaba eso. Uso el Hiraikotsu como apoyo, entrando por uno de los agujeros que los monstruos habían creado. Suspiro al ver que le costaría algo de trabajo. Y con su katana despedazo la mayoría de los huevecillos. Asegurándose que el no había entrado, se coloco la mascara e hizo estallar una pequeña bomba de humo. Observo detenidamente, viendo que no quedara rastro alguno. Al momento de salir, arrojo una nueva bomba, esta vez con una sustancia corrosiva, eliminando la posibilidad de que algún otro youkai se instalara en esos bosques.

-"Al fin, termine"-

-"Eres tonta o te haces, se ve que te gusta el peligro"-

-"No es de tu incumbencia. Además, aquí el único estorbo eras tu"-

-"¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Fuiste tu quien invadió mis territorios y comienza a ordenarme!"-

-"Espera… ¿tus territorios?, disculpa pero aquí no hay ninguna aldea, la mas cercana esta a medio día de camino"- exclama sorprendida _–"Y esos términos son usados solo por los demonios…"-_

-"Nadie dijo que yo venia de una aldea. El bosque es mi hogar"-

-"Lamento oír eso. Pero como puedes ver, hay muchos youkai por aquí, no es seguro"-

-"¡Keh! No me interesa. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien"-

-"Pues no demostraste eso hace un momento. ¡Fui yo quien tuvo que salvar tu trasero!"-

-"¡Nunca te pedí ayuda!"-

-"Sabes que nunca hubieras podido ganar, ni siquiera cuentas con un arma"-

-"Claro que si. Es solo que…"- mira sus manos –"Eso no te interesa"-

-"Vamos, no seas tan gruñón"- suelta una risita –"¿quieres comer algo?, pareces cansado aunque no hiciste nada"-

-"No necesito de tu simpatía, y necesitas descansar, recuerda que te desmayaste"-

-"¿A si?, no tengo tiempo, solo repondré un poco de energía. Necesito salir de este bosque lo mas pronto posible"-

-"¿Y a que se debe tanta prisa?"-

-"Debo reunirme con mi grupo"- murmura levemente –"Por cierto, mi nombre es Sango"-

-"¿Por qué me interesaría saber tu nombre?"-

-"Supuse que mínimo tendría que hacerlo, y quisiera saber con quien diablos estoy discutiendo"-

-"Mi nombre no es algo que deba interesarte"-

La observa nuevamente. Su respiración es agitada, todo el esfuerzo que hace al intentar seguir consciente, y demostrar que no tenía cansancio alguno. Se viro, despejando su mente. De no ser por ella, no hubiera salido vivo esta noche. Tenía razón, no contaba con ninguna arma que realmente le diera alguna clase de protección. Pero eso daba la conclusión de que era un ser débil. Una persona común y corriente.

-"Andando. Te mostrare la salida del bosque"-

Sango le observa con interés. En definitiva era un chico muy extraño.

-"¿Por qué me ofreces eso?"-

-"¡Keh! Es solo si quieres. Además, solo lo hago porque eliminaste a mis enemigos"-

-"En ese caso, te lo agradezco mucho"-

Inuyasha solo le mira de reojo, intentando descifrar porque le había dicho tal cosa. Generalmente el hubiera seguido con su camino, dejándola a su suerte. Solo podía existir una razón lógica para esto y era debido a su lado humano. Lo que no entendía era porque lo demostraba solo frente a ella y se apenaba en su presencia. En estas ocasiones es cuando se pone mas irritable y se aleja de todo ser vivo. Seguía pensando tanto que no se había dado cuenta del momento en que se habían sentado o siquiera cuando el entrego un tazón vacío. Minuto, ¿tazón vacío?

-"Me alegra ver que no cocino tan mal, ¿quieres otro poco?"-

-"……"- observa el tazón –"Hai"-

-"Estaba pensando…"- exclama, regresándoselo –"Y aunque me gustaría, no puedo aceptar tu ayuda. De nada serviría para mi prueba"-

-"¿Qué clase de prueba?"-

-"De supervivencia. Mi outo-san no quedaría feliz"-

-"¡Keh! Entonces será mejor que me vaya. Esta claro que no me necesitas"-

-"Velo como quieras. De todos modos, fui **YO **quien derroto a esos youkai"- bufa, cruzándose de brazos.

-"¿Acaso me lo estas echando en cara?"- pide con molestia –"Ya dije que no requería de ti"-

-"¡Soy una taijiya! ¡Ese es mi trabajo, y de esto depende mi futuro!"-

_-"… ¡Taijiya!..."- _piensa alarmado –"Por aquí, tu clan no es bien recibido"-

-"Que novedad. Las Tierras Occidentales albergan a las más peligrosas especies. Pero debido a tus palabras, no te 'causare' mas problemas. Me iré sola"-

-"¡Hey!!"-

Con un ágil movimiento, le arrebata su comida, dejando dicho con hechos que no era fácil vencerle. Recoge todas sus cosas y se interna una vez más, decidida a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, por su propia cuenta. Inuyasha continua gruñendo (como humano no se demuestra su verdadero enojo), por haberle reclamado y quitarle su alimento, pero no despeja su mirada de ella. Estúpido lado humano suyo, le indicaba que regresara a buscarla pero lo orgullo se lo impedía.

Sango caminaba lentamente, sin bajar la guardia y atenta a sus alrededores. Estaba segura de haber marcado el camino de regreso, todo era cuestión de encontrar el rastro, pero su paciencia tenia un limite y tristemente ya se encontraba en el. Agradeció a Kami silenciosamente al notar el árbol con la impresión de su katana, y observo el camino que había creado. Camino unos cuantos metros hasta que se encontró con una disyuntiva; a cada lado había un árbol marcado.

-"Estas en mi territorio. Solo yo conozco la salida"- sonríe burlonamente.

-"Otra ves tu"- frunce el ceño –"¿Qué no me puedes dejar en paz?"-

-"Podría, pero no tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿Tu crees que si?"-

-"Serás… ¡basta! No perderé mi tiempo contigo, de nuevo"-

-"Pues tendrás que hacerlo. Yo no desisto tan fácil"-

-"Yo tampoco"- lo mira fijamente –"Ah, ya entendí. Es que deseas que **YO** te proteja de cualquier peligro; entiendo que tengas miedo"-

-"¡¿Nani?! Yo no le temo a nada. Tu solo eres una estúpida ningen que cree que puede hacerlo todo sin la ayuda de nadie"-

-"… Por si no te has dado cuenta, también eres humano, y mucho a tu pesar, ¡tu si eres débil!"-

-"¡Callate! ¡No sabes nada sobre mi!"-

-"Es cierto. Ni tu ni yo, sabemos algo del otro"-

Ambos miran a otro lado, furiosos por las palabras anteriores. El joven se vuelve a maldecir internamente.

-"Yo no puedo depender de nadie, Sango"-

Ella le mira confundida, aun molesta, pero podía notar otra emoción en la voz del chico.

-"Al fin escucho que me llames por mi nombre. Debo insistir, dime el tuyo"-

-"Si te lo digo, ¿dejaras de molestarme?"-

-"Lo mismo opino"-

-"Esta bien, demo… de… déjame acompañarte a la salida"- murmura bajando la cabeza.

-"¿Eh?... supongo que podría… ¿dejaras de ser un grosero arrogante?"-

-"Quizá"- se burla el –"Inuyasha si quiera aceptar tus términos"-

-"Entonces, quizá yo también"-

Ambos sonríen entre dientes a sus comentarios. El brinca del árbol donde estaba, quedando justo a su lado, aun con la sonrisa arrogante adornando su rostro. Indica el camino que deben seguir y ella lo va siguiendo, dejando que le guíe entre los árboles. Permanecieron en silencio, mas ninguno iba desprevenido. Aunque Inuyasha comenzaba a dudar: siendo humano o no, todavía era mitad demonio, por mucho que despreciara su naturaleza híbrida, y aun así, el se encontraba ayudando a una persona cuya misión era terminar con sujetos como el. Realmente desconcertante cuando uno lo piensa bien, demo, ella no lo sabía, por lo tanto no habría mayor problema ni peligro, por el momento.

-"Parece que ya no tarda en amanecer"- murmura la castaña.

Sus palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. Su tiempo comenzaba a ser contado y cualquier segundo era valioso. La tomo por el brazo y con brusquedad, la fue jalando, sin importar las ramas y arbustos con los que se topaban. Asustada, pero sin querer demostrarlo, le ordenaba que se detuviera, pero entre mas le pedía, mas firme era su agarre en ella. La respiración de ambos era agitada, la de la Sango por la carrera repentina y sus nervios; de Inuyasha el temor de no llegar a tiempo a su destino. Para alegría suya, lo habían conseguido, el sol aun no se encontraba oculto tras unas montañas, aunque sus nítidos rayos comenzaban a sobresalir.

-"Bien, ya estas fuera de mi bosque, así que lárgate"-

-"¿Cómo te atreves a ordenarme? Que te sucede, de un minuto a otro cambias de carácter, no te entiendo"-

-"Vamos, no seas terca"- mira el horizonte –"Vete de una buena vez"-

Sin pensarlo realmente y contradiciendo sus propias palabras, la atrae a el y la abraza durante escasos segundos, para después dar un hábil brinco y aprovechar la espesura de los árboles para encubrirlo. Da nuevamente una de sus clásicas sonrisas presumidas, solo que con mas intensidad, sintiendo como el poder sobrenatural regresaba a el.

-"Espero no volver a verte, Sango. Pero si la oportunidad se da, espero que sea una buena pelea, taijiya"-

Ella le mira atónita, intentando deducir sus palabras. Sus ojos se abren a más no poder cuando cae en cuenta a lo que se refería, y le mira de manera confusa, sorprendida y molesta.

-"Me estas diciendo que tu eres… un hanyou…"-

-"Exacto"- frunce el ceño –"Y si lo vuelves a mencionar, te matare sin vacilación"-

Al momento en que el sol alumbro el bosque por completo, solo un destello plateado pudo ser visto antes de desaparecer. Ira, emoción que experimento al darse cuenta de su error. Como era posible que no lo hubiera analizado antes, era una gran coincidencia que detectara el youki, pero en vez de lo esperado por ella, solo era un chico.

-"¡Este insulto, lo pagaras caro, Inuyasha!"-

-"Muy buen trabajo, Yuzuke"-

Tal y como se había pedido, los novatos bien capacitados, lograron matar a sus presas y obtener lo necesario de ellos. Una gran hazaña en verdad. De los 15 aspirantes, solo 5 pasaron como taijiyas profesionales, mientras que otros dos quedaron apenas aprobados, pero servirían muy bien como defensa de su pueblo.

-"¡Yahiro-sama!"- grita Shinji –"Sango-san finalmente ha llegado"-

La vista hubiera sido abrumadora para Suzume, madre de la joven, pero a comparación suya, a su padre no había mejor dicha. Mostrando su evidente cansancio, mas aun así caminando lo mas dignamente posible con su confiable Hiraikotsu sobre su hombro, y con paso pesaroso arrastrando el cadáver, era admirable a el.

-"Outo-san…"-

-"Por fin, el equipo que se atrevió a presentar este reto, se ha reunido"-

El joven se acerco rápidamente a su amiga, olvidando el discurso.

-"¿Estas bien?"- pide de manera frenética.

-"Claro, Yu… solo agotada, pero mi orgullo me motiva"-

-"¿Pues cual fue tu presa? Debió ser muy difícil si llegaste así"-

-"Un youkai del oso y cinco ciempiés, ¿tu?"-

-"Aves del paraíso"- dice como si nada –"¡En cuanto Kohaku y Akari se enteren de esto!"-

-"Me alegra oír eso. Si no te molesta, me gustaría instalarme para poder descansar"-

El grupo de exterminadores paso la noche en una posada cercana. Agradeció ser la única chica y poder tener el lujo de una habitación propia. En estos momentos, ella se encontraba dentro, alaciándose el cabello con el peine que le había dado su madre. Se detuvo en cuanto tocaron la puerta, tres veces; sin ninguna duda era su padre. Abrió la puerta con cansancio aun reflejado, pero se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Con solo verlo podía decir que era lo que estaba pensando, pero prefería escucharlo de el. Su amenazante mirada fue sustituida por una calida y orgullosa.

-"Mis felicitaciones, Sango. Sabia que eras muy capaz pero no imagine que esto podría ser casi todo tu potencial"-

-"¿Casi?"-

-"Asi es, hija mía. Veo que aun puedes dar mucho mas"-

-"Mientras sea otro día, no hay problema"- bromea ella.

-"No quería decirlo frente a los otros, pues esto daría favoritismo, pero a pesar de que aprobaron, tu fuiste la mas sobresaliente. Y por ello, tienes el derecho de participar en la siguiente misión encomendada"-

-"¿En serio? ¡Tsugoi!"-

-"Mañana se hará la proclamación oficial de ello. Debes estar preparada"-

-"Por supuesto. Ahora es cuando mi estrella comienza a brillar"-

-"Siempre ha brillado, y de hecho son dos"-

Yuzuke se encontraba rondando los alrededores. Se había ofrecido para hacer ronda nocturna y guardia. Aun sentía la necesidad de más emociones y batallas. Lo invadía una gran alegría y satisfacción cuando no negaron su oferta, eso ya le brindaba una especie de rango. Merodeaba el lugar como un digno cazador, hasta que escucho una suave melodía, producida, inconfundiblemente, por una flauta.

-"¿Sango-chan?"-

Al oír su nombre, la chica palidece al momento, intentando esconder el instrumento instintivamente. El le mira divertido, cuando ella se encuentra nerviosa por algo, se ponía un poco torpe; o de otra manera, asustarla en un instante como este. Su mirada no se aparta de la joven, sonriéndole mansamente. Esperando a que se recuperara de la impresión, observa como la chica asiente con la cabeza y le invita a tomar asiento a su lado. El vacilo, pero no mostró ninguna reacción de ello.

-"Tranquilo. No hay ningún tipo de youki cerca"-

-"¿Tan obvio soy?"-

-"Hai. Tu no sirves para eso, bien lo sabes"-

-"Las personas cambian"- dice con calma –"Y tu eres un ejemplo claro de ello"-

-"¿A que te refieres? Yo no me siento diferente"-

-"Claro que si. Siempre te escapabas por la madrugada para ir a 'explorar' como lo hacia tu padre, junto con Akari; tenias una tierna y alegre actitud; y te gusta ayudar a otros, ya fueran buenos o malos"-

-"No es cierto"-

-"Y ahora, eres decidida y valiente, honesta y atrevida, pero ni eso te quita lo malhumorada o gruñona que eres también"-

-"Yuzuke"- dice peligrosamente.

-"Y por muchas cosas mas, te comparo a esta pequeña flor"-

De color azul celeste y bastante pequeña, un poco llamativa pero sencilla. Sango la toma un poco apenada.

-"Parece frágil y débil en el exterior, mas sin embargo también demuestra su belleza al mundo. Pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta que es lo que ha tenido que sufrir, todas las lluvias o sequías que ha atravesado. Y aun así, sigue hermosa y demostrando su fuerza, aun cuando no lo aparente"-

Pensó sobre lo que había dicho. Su hermano menor siempre le daba flores, pero podía notar que tenían otro significado viniendo de el y sus comparaciones. No sabía que hacer, después de todo bien podría ser un nuevo truco suyo; era lo más probable.

-"Escuche que serás graduada con honores"- exclama distrayéndola –"Y que en la próxima misión, tu también irías como apoyo"-

-"Ya veo"-

-"¿Te sucede algo?"-

-"No lo vuelvas a hacer"-

-"… ¿Qué?"-

"Me escuchaste la primera vez. Estas haciendo lo mismo que hace seis años"-

-"Te equivocas. Eso fue un error, esto no"-

-"Hazte un favor, y ya no menciones nada al respecto"- gruñe molesta –"¿Quieres oír la flauta?"-

Su tono, la manera, y el cambio repentino, era la señal inequívoca para que se callara. Y gracias a la nueva posición en la que se encontraba, si no lo hacia por voluntad propia, otra cosa lo haría por el. Sango espero hasta que se acomodara y comportara, para tocar la melodía anterior desde el principio.

Recostado en la más gruesa rama de su árbol favorito, se encontraba en la constante vigilancia de su territorio. Ya era algo raro que un demonio se atreviera a pisar sus dominios, generalmente eran débiles en busca de su propio terreno, pero no representaban ninguna amenaza, eran fáciles de derrotar. Y en su actual posición, era fácil que su mente divagara al pasado. Era curioso que a pesar de todo, no haya olvidado a Ringo y su hermano, Atsui; fastidiosos a su gusto, pero eran los únicos amigos que tenia dentro del palacio. Frunció el ceño. Algún día su hermano pagaría por lo que le había hecho.

Se estira perezosamente, decidiendo que ya era el momento oportuno para salir de cacería, y quien sabe, tal vez encontrar algo de diversión con una batalla.

Su vista no se despegaba de su vasta tierra. Tales acontecimientos estaban afectando más de lo que debían en sus planes. Su retirada debía significar más de lo que aparentaba en realidad o incluso el mismo creía. Un youkai armado esperando a su lado, impaciente por escuchar las instrucciones de su señor. Conocía a la perfección que el actual humor de tan poderoso Taiyoukai, solo podía ser ocasionado por una sola cosa, en sus palabras.

-"Busquenlo. No me interesa si tienen que recorrer los 4 territorios y revisar cada escondrijo que se encuentren. Y no lo olviden, mas les vale traerlo con vida"-

-"Si me permite preguntar…"- le mira con frialdad –"¿Por qué menciono eso frente a los 3 clanlords?"-

-"¿Te atreves a juzgar mis acciones?"-

-"No signifique ningún desacato, mi señor"- reverencia con cautela.

-"Tengo mis razones"- su vista se vuelve a la ventana –"Y es por eso mismo que no puedo permitir que siga merodeando por ahí. Solo conseguirá deshonrar mas nuestra sangre"-

-"Pero todo esto esta equivocado. Si sus intenciones son"-

-"¡Basta! Daisho, estas olvidando tu lugar"- gruñe, lanzando en su dirección, su látigo venenoso –"Una palabra mas al respecto y este, Sesshoumaru, se encargara de recordártelo"-

-"Alistare las tropas. Saldremos inmediatamente"-

-"Deseo la mayor discreción posible. Creo que no necesito explicar la delicadeza de la situación"-

-"En ese caso, mi equipo se encargara de ello"-

Con una reverencia final, desaparece de la habitación. Habiendo llegado a la planta baja del castillo, y asegurándose de estar fuera del rango de audiencia del Inuyoukai, suspira aliviado. El lanzar su látigo solo lo hacia a aquellos que cometían una insolencia mas allá de su paciencia. Fue algo sorpresivo el haber salido con vida, no cualquiera vivía para contarlo, y en verdad lo agradecía; esto solo confirmaba sus sospechas sobre el. Componiéndose, se dirige a la cocina, apostando que su mejor aliado se encontraba ahí. Estando con la guardia baja, no cabía la menor duda de que sucedería algo obvio. Le dio un manotazo en la nuca.

-"¡Oww!!"-

-"Deja de quejarte, Atsui"- ríe el –"Sesshoumaru-sama nos pidió un nuevo encargo"-

-"Wakatta, ¿a quien hay que asesinar esta vez?"- pide mordiendo su pedazo de carne.

-"¡Atsui! Con esa voz ya no pareces guardia, mas bien mercenario"- reprende su hermana.

-"No te molestes, pero eso es lo que somos. Por cierto, Ringo, ¿me das un poco de fruta? Me gustaría algo de comer antes de salir"-

-"¿Sera un viaje? ¿A dónde saldrán esta vez?"-

-"Muy buena pregunta"- une el joven –"¿Muy lejano?"-

-"Ni la menor idea. Solo iremos cinco, ya que el hermano perdido debe regresar"- dice tomando un poco de agua.

-"¡¿Traeran de regreso a Inuyasha?!"-

Si no fuera porque ambos son youkai, altamente entrenados, y con muy buenos sentidos y reflejos, no hubieran reaccionado acertadamente al arranque de la joven. Y aun así, Daisho termino siendo sujetado de manera posesiva por una frenética Ringo.

-"¡¿Y entonces que diablos siguen haciendo aquí?!"-

-"Como dije, me gustaría comer algo antes. Al igual que mi equipo"- observa que quiere decir algo –"Respecto a lo que piensas, yo tampoco conozco sus intenciones. Estuve a punto de perder mi cabeza por averiguarlo"-

-"Debe ser importante si lo quiere de vuelta. No perdamos tiempo"-

-"Tu tranquilo"- responde, sujetándolo de su armadura –"Para esta misión se necesita extremada precaución. Si cometemos una imprudencia, ten por seguro que no regresaremos"-

-"Entiendo, se relaciona a lo ocurrido en el banquete"- murmura ajustando su armadura de nuevo –"Por mi esta bien. Me dacha tiempo de prepararme"-

-"Me da gusto saber que si piensas"-

-"Que gracioso, me muero de la risa"-

-"¿No hay manera de que yo pueda ir con ustedes?"-

Silencio.

-"¿Estas demente?"- grita enojado –"Por supuesto que no, Ringo. No permitiré que mi hermana se exponga a los peligros del mundo exterior"-

-"Eso fue algo discriminante de tu parte, Atsui"- gruñe ella –"No pensaras que yo viviré dentro del castillo por siempre, ni que estas cuatro paredes serán mi mundo"-

-"Deberias intentarlo"- le miran de manera asesina –"Esta bien, era broma. Solo te pido que seas lógica, no deseo que nada malo te suceda"-

-"Que conmovedora conversación entre hermanos"- se burla el mayor –"Avísenme cuando terminen y podamos irnos"-

-"¡¿Acaso insinúas que Rin-chan vendrá con nosotros?!"- le mira con incredulidad –"Por favor, dime que estas jugando"-

-"¿Por qué no? Si logramos traer de vuelta a Inuyasha, dudo que lo vuelva a ver con vida"-

-"¡No digas eso!"- gritaron los hermanos al unísono.

-"Solo digo que es una alta posibilidad"-

-"¡Deja de meterle ideas en la cabeza! Aquí, la única que cuenta es mi opinión, Ringo, y es obviamente…"- se pone nervioso –"Hey… no pongas esa cara…"-

Al ver su expresión, Daisho no pudo contener la risa. El hecho de ser el guardia personal de Sesshoumaru no lo ameritaba como un ser serio y frío como su señor.

-"Vaya, no tenia idea de que tu hermana podía ser tan manipuladora"- vuelve a burlarse el guerrero –"Que divertida escena"-

-"¡No es gracioso, Daisho! ¡Quítamela de encima!"-

-"Pero si es una tierna escena entre hermanos, no seria correcto interrumpir"-

-"¡Ringo! ¡Quita esa maldita cara de perro implorante! Este idiota te dijo que puedes ir, ¡ya déjame en paz!"-

-"¿A quien le dices idiota?"-

-"Yo quiero escucharlo de ti. Vamos, di que puedo"-

-"En cuanto te levantes de mi y quites esa cara, lo haré"-

Hace lo que le pide, sonriendo de manera inocente en el, esperando su respuesta.

_-"Y pensar que es mi hermana"- _suspira internamente.

Cantando alegremente, una pequeña niña se encuentra recogiendo flores del prado en el que se encontraba jugando, para dárselas a su hermana. La menor se veía bajo la vigilancia de su ya mencionada hermana mayor, quien le contemplaba con cierta tristeza; ahora se encontraban solas en el mundo. Sus padres habían muerto a causa del ciempiés que había atacado su aldea días atrás. Desgraciadamente para ella, había recibido instrucciones oportunas, por lo que ahora ella seria entrenada para convertirse en una miko. Tuvo problemas con eso hace algún tiempo, puesto que eso no era realmente lo que deseaba, pero su madre insistía constantemente en que no había visto tal poder espiritual en una niña.

FlashBack

Sus padres observaban sorprendidos como es su hija había creado un campo de protección alrededor de ella, mas la niña se encontraba inconsciente de que lo había provocado. Se encontraba asustada, ya que una araña youkai la había acorralado. Viendo que se acercaba, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, esperando su terrible destino. Fue entonces cuando su campo se expandió a gran velocidad, destrozando a su agresor en el proceso. La pequeña jadeaba exhausta, y sorprendida por lo que había pasado

-"Cariño, ¿estas bien?"- pregunta su padre.

-"¡Padre!"- solloza ella –"Tenia mucho miedo, pensé que me comería"-

-"Tranquila, ya todo esta bien

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"-

-"No puedo creerlo… ¿fuiste tu quien creo ese campo de energía?"-

-"¿De que campo estas hablando?"-

-"No la presiones, Hideki. Es obvio que ella posee un gran poder espiritual en su interior"-

-"Y entonces… ¿piensas entrenarla para…?"-

-"Si. Ella será una de las sacerdotisas mas poderosas que jamás se hubiera imaginado"-

-"Muy bien hecho"-

-"¡Yamero! Yo no quiero ser una miko"-

-"Haras lo que te diga. Naciste para serlo"-

-"Mayu, no seas tan estricta, solo tiene 8 años"-

-"Y es momento de que vaya aprendiendo a obedecer"-

-"Pues no lo haré. Lo único que quiero es jugar como cualquier niña"-

Con lagrimas empezando a resbalar por sus mejillas, le dio la espalda a su madre y salio corriendo. No lo haría, no podrán obligarla… este no podía ser su destino ¿o si?

-"¡Algun día te darás cuenta de que necesitas aprender a dominar tu poder!"- grita iracunda –"Y para lograrlo, deberás olvidar lo que son las emociones"-

End FlashBack

-"¡Kikyou-oneechan!"- grita felizmente –"Mira cuantas flores tengo"-

-"Son muy bonitas, Kaede"-

-"Esta es la que mas me gusto, y el color que tiene es muy bonito"-

-"Pues en verdad me halagas"-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Escuche de algún aldeano que esa flor se llama igual que yo"-

-"¿Lo dices en serio?"- menciona emocionada –"¡Tsugoi! Entonces te la regalo"-

Más satisfecha y risueña que antes, regresa al prado a jugar, persiguiendo una vistosa mariposa. Ignorando el hecho de que su querida hermana ahora lloraba de manera silenciosa. Estos serian seguramente sus últimos momentos en donde podría ser una niña, sin ninguna obligación, solo asegurarse de que su pequeña Kaede estuviera a salvo. A partir de la próxima semana, ella tendría que deshacerse de su alma, como ella pensaba, para alcanzar el verdadero poder del que tanto hablaba su madre. Dejaría de ser humana.

Paso el resto de la tarde entre los cerezos, sonriendo de manera ocasional a la niña. La envidiaba, ella si podría tener una vida normal. La única preocupación, seria no quedarse sola. Después de dos horas, Kaede se le acerco, sentándose a su lado. Kikyou le empezó a explicar como seria la situación de ahora en adelante, y de que manera ellas podrían tener un lugar donde vivir.

-"Pense que no querías ser una miko"-

-"Y realmente no quiero. Pero haha-san se las arreglo para que fuera entrenada. Si no me convierto en la sacerdotisa de este pueblo, nos echaran"-

-"¿Entonces nos iremos?"-

-"No. Accedí a entrenar. Tú no te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo de todo"-

-"Que bueno que te quedaste conmigo"- la abraza –"Por eso te quiero"-

Era su hermana, no tenia nada de malo. Pero debía aprender a no mostrar sus emociones. Esas palabras aun resonaban en su mente. Comprendió que la fuerza que necesitaba para lograrlo, estaba solo en la confianza que le brindaba Kaede.


End file.
